Events to come
by xRaianx
Summary: Sequel to 'Present meet Future' leads up to what happened in the future. Slight mature content, but no lemons!
1. The perfect gift part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

**Okay so this is the start of the sequel for 'Present meet Future' so if you haven't read that one first you need to otherwise this one won't make sense.**

* * *

For as little as he talked, Sakura never knew how persuasive Sasuke could be. One minute she was formally introducing him to her mother, and the next day she was packing her things and moving into his apartment. "Tell me again how you managed this? I only left you two alone for 10 minutes to make a pot of tea." The only response she got was a smirk as he walked down the hall with one of the boxes that would be going in the kitchen.

That was about 2 months ago, it was now mid July and Sakura was busy with one major project; bigger than any mission she's ever had. "Please Sasuke!"

"No."

"But why not, just tell me, please."

"No."

"Agh! There has to be something you want for your birthday. If you don't tell me you know Naruto is going to give you another gift certificate to Ichiraku again!"

But the Uchiha ignored her, continuing with his reading of his up coming mission. She sighed in frustration and dropped down on the couch next to him; but the silence was to much for her to handle. "Why won't you tell me!?" she jumped up, tapping her foot.

"I already told you, I don't need anything."

"But Sasuke-kun, I'm your girlfriend, and I want to buy you something; this is a very important birthday. And if you don't tell me I'll buy you... bunny slippers!" she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

At the mention of furry footwear Sasuke looked up from his scroll, "Bunny slippers?"

"Yes, and I'll tell Naruto to buy you the matching pajamas; which I'm sure he'll get a kick out of!"

"Do I look like the pajama wearing type?"

"No, you never wear them, I've gotten quite used to you walking around in your boxers every morning."

"You're lucky I remember to put them on before I leave my room," he turned back to his work, but he didn't miss the blush on her face. (**Note: Even though they live together, they don't share the same bedroom. Sakura didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with him yet, and that was one of the reasons why Sakura's mother allowed her to live with him.**)

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, don't you have any work that needs to be done?" he was getting very irritated with her screaming now, wishing she'd go do something.

"Nope I have nothing to do today, Tsunade-sama gave me the day off because I've been working so hard," she smiled in triumph, realizing that's not what he wanted to hear.

"Well, can you go talk to Dobe for a little while? I need to read this over very carefully and I can't concentrate with you hovering."

"Alright I'll go get the girls and we'll go to lunch, then go birthday shopping; I'm sure Ino can help me."

"Don't buy anything," he stated dryly, never looking up as she headed towards her room to get dress.

She reappeared a few minutes later in a light green sun dress and matching sandals, and two green clips held up her hair so she wouldn't be over heated, "Later Sasuke-kun! And don't stay couped up in here all day... why don't you go play ninja with Naruto this afternoon," she smiled using the exact words he did nearly 5 years before; she waived then left the apartment.

* * *

After she rounded up the girls they all ended up at a local cafe, Sakura explained her situation and wanted their input. "What should I get him?"

"I know a few things that would make any guy happy, if you know what I mean," Ino smirked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Ino! I don't mean something like that, we've only been dating for 2 months!" Sakura buried her now red face in her hands.

"Well you asked for help and that was my suggestion!"

"Well suggest something else, what does an 18 year old boy want?" (**Note: In my story Sasuke is older than Sakura. We never see in the anime, or at least I haven't, who is older. Yes Sakura's birthday is in March and Sasuke's in July but he could be older. And besides, it freaks me out when girls are older than guys in stories... so he's older.**)

"Simple, a girl... with no clothes on, and possibly a few chains."

"Ino!"

"What? It's true! And don't tell me you've never seen Sasuke looking at you like that. His hormones had to kick in eventually!"

_'I don't even want to think about it!' _**'Why not? He's hot, he wants you... he's hot!'**

"Maybe he would like, um... a new kunai set?"

"That's the thinking Hinata-chan, but... he just purchased a new set last week. I need to give him something that he can't buy."

"There in one thing he can't buy, unless you count the prostitutes in the red light district; which he is old enough to go to in like a week. You better put a leash on him Sakura."

"Ino shut up, you're not helping! And Sasuke is not like that."

"Are you sure? He's a healthy, very handsome man, and probably has a lot of pent up frustration."

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand Ino-pig!"

"I'm only trying to help Forehead!"

_'They have reverted to their childhood nicknames of each other... great.' _"Girls, can we not shout... please, people are staring," Tenten pleaded, not liking the glares that were being sent their way by the cafe's regular customers.

The raging women sat back in their seats, "Please, just help me pick something for him," Sakura glared in Ino's direction, not wanting her to talk at all. The blond just smile and continued sipping her lemonade.

* * *

"Um... Teme, what are we doing here? I thought we were going to go train!" Nartuo hollered, startling many people on the street.

"We will, I have to pick up something first," Sasuke calmly explained, while entering the shop.

"But... what do you need to get at the jewelers!?"

* * *

**Note: The end is just a hint of what's to come. Can you guess? Any one want to suggest what Sakura should get for Sasuke's birthday? And Ino was very perverted in this chapter, she maybe throughout the whole story... sorry.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. A hyuga's problem

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital and was heading home, when she noticed the Hyuga heiress sitting on a bench. "Hey Hinata-chan... is something wrong?" as she got closer she noticed something was bothering her purple haired friend.

The other girl didn't notice she had approached until Sakura sat on the bench, "Oh! Sakura-san, I didn't hear you."

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes... why would anything be wrong?" she smiled, but Sakura didn't believe her.

"Did Naruto do something, because if he did I'll-."

"No, no Sakura-san, it wasn't Naruto-kun... it's my father."

_'Her father? What did he do?' _"Hinata-chan?"

"He... he said I can't see Naruto-kun anymore," the normally quiet girl burst into tears.

"But Hinata-chan, I don't understand, why would he say that now? You and Naruto have been together for over a year and he's never had a problem."

"I don't know, a few of the elders aren't happy that the heir of the clan is dating the boy who has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him!" Hinata practically spit the words out like they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hinata-chan," the pink haired girl didn't know what to do to help her friend, "Don't they know that Naruto is in training to become the next hokage, doesn't that mean anything?"

"They'll never see him as the hokage, not while I'm the heir of the main branch of the clan."

"Maybe someone needs to set them straight, they can't run you life like that!"

"I can't say anything to them."

"Maybe they'll listen to someone outside of the clan, like Tsunade-sama or another clan leader."

"But the hokage is always so busy and there are no other clans that they will see in the same respect as our own."

"There might be one, I'll see if I can get him to talk to them. Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll fix this."

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"Please Sasuke-kun, this is for your best friend."

"Sakura."

"Naruto will be devastated if Hinata is taken away from him!"

"You're getting involved in clan affairs that have nothing to do with you. This is between Hinata and the Hyuga elders."

"I can not believe that statement just came out of your mouth... since when have you been on the side with any of the elders of the village. You were ready to kill the council members not even a year ago!"

Sasuke was tired of the screaming match, even though he wasn't the one screaming, and Sakura had begun crying sometime during the fight; he pulled her to his chest to comfort her. "We're fighting over something that doesn't even involve us," he began rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

"It involves us become it involves Naruto, he finally has someone he can care for and they're going to take her away."

"What do you think I can do?"

"Well, they won't listen to Hinata, so we thought maybe they would listen to another clan leader."

"I'm not a clan leader, you need to have a clan in order to be a leader," he stated firmly, not wanting to get on that topic right now.

"That's just a minor detail, you'll have a clan eventually," Sakura blushed realizing what she just said.

"I'll try, but they're not going to listen. Older members of clans are very strict when it comes to the ways of the clan."

"They probably want poor Hinata to marry a boy from the a lower branch in the family," Sakura glared at the thought.

"You can't blame them though, they have the strongest kekkei genkai in the village; continuously marrying outside of the blood will weaken it. Eventually the byakugan wouldn't exist."

"But some times it could be a good thing too! A woman from their clan married outside of the family and the sharingan was born."

"Not a great example, the woman was outcast from the family and the two clans weren't on friendly terms after that; I'm not even sure if the elders would hear me out."

"But you've got to try... for Naruto."

"I'll see if I can speak with them after dinner."

At the mention of dinner, Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before moving out of his arms and to the kitchen. Once she was finished she moved all the dishes to the small eating area they had, Sasuke joined her and they began to eat. However Sakura was just moving her food around the plate, not really taking any bites.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking that's all."

"You don't have to worry about the Hyuga clan."

"It's not that, it's what you said earlier about the clans not liking to marry outside of themselves."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, if your clan was still alive... would we be together?"

Sasuke wasn't hesitate with his response, "No."

_'He didn't even try to lie about it,' _she tried to keep her tears in check.

"I would have had to marry a girl from the clan to produce full blooded Uchiha children... that would have been brain washed to attack the village, like everyone else. If it wasn't a girl from the clan then it would have been one from a clan close to our strength to create ties with those clans. You aren't from a clan, if it wasn't for being on the same team, I probably would have never noticed you," he saw her tears and he hated what he said, but he wouldn't lie to her.

_'Don't cry, he's only telling you the truth and he's right... he never would have noticed me.'_

"It wouldn't have been love, I wouldn't have loved her like I do you," he tried to ease her worries.

"Don't kid yourself Sasuke, she would be the mother of your children, there's no way you couldn't love her."

"Let's not talk about this anymore, it didn't happen so don't worry about it," he stood and brought his dishes to the kitchen. When he returned to the room she was still sitting there thinking about what could have been, "Sakura."

"If ... if we did have a child, they are less likely to have the sharingan."

"Sakura, you saw our kids. The boys have it, yeah we don't know if Setsumi did yet because she isn't trained. But for Setoru to be a chunin at 11, they have to be strong. Your chakra control and strength, my speed and sharingan... they will be stronger than any full blooded Uchiha that would have lived. Now, let's focus on helping Dobe," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at his caring gesture, then took her plates to the kitchen to clean the rest. "I'm going to the Hyuga compound, I shouldn't be long," he walked passed the kitchen, heading for the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Thank you!"

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the grand Hyuga compound, nor did it take much effort to get onto the grounds. Of course the guards watching the entrance assumed the last Uchiha was probably here to talk to Neji. He approached the main house, planning on speaking to the head of the clan, seeing if he can reason with the man to speak with their elders. He found Hiashi and Neji in the courtyard training with their tai-jutsu, and Hinata was sitting on the porch watching. Both men stopped their training when they sensed Sasuke at the end of the yard.

"Uchiha?" Neji was confused at seeing the other man there so late at night. Hinata blushed realizing why he was there.

"Hyuga-san... may I speak with you?"

Neji looked to his uncle, knowing the sharingan user wasn't talking to him.

"I shall ask what this discussion pertains too?" the older Hyuga glared, not liking this late visit from, whom he considered... the traitor of leaf.

"A matter has been brought to my attention that should be discussed privately."

"What matter involves the sole member of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan?"

Sasuke glared, growing tired of talking with this man, "One that I will not discuss out here."

The Hyuga glared, trying to match the annoyed look of the younger man, he bit back his pride, "Neji, Hinata... go inside." The girl didn't waste a second and entered the house. Neji looked at Sasuke, wanting to know what was going on, but his uncle's stern gaze told him to go inside. "What do you need to discuss?"

"I was informed that the elders of your clan are planning to break up your daughter's relationship with Uzumaki Naruto," he tired to be as formal as possible, trying to show the class he was brought up with, but it was weird calling the Dobe by his name.

"That matter does not involve you Uchiha! Memebers of other clans should not know of our affairs, who told you!?"

"**That** is none of your concern, but this discussion effects people I am close to; I will not allow it! Is there a logical reason, other then the nine-tailed fox's involvement, to break them up? Your clan may think he's unworthy, but he is next in line for the position of hokage, he is an honorable shinobi and has never betrayed this village. I don't know another worthy enough for the Hyuga heiress!"

"You're one to talk about loyalties, betraying the village and joining the ranks of our worst threat. Being listed in the black ops bingo book, joining Akatsuki and helping with the planning of Konoha's destruction. The only reason you still breathe is because Lady Tsunade's apprentice begged the council for your life and Naruto threatened to let the beast free. The elders are thinking of Hinata's safety, we have let them be together for far too long!"

"If Hinata is taken from him, the fox will come out whether Naruto wishes it or not... and leave my future wife out of this."

"You plan on trying to restore a dead clan? I knew that girl had motive the moment she became Lady Tsunade's lackey, but that's what is expected from a rouge shinobi." (**Note: Hiashi's version of rouge is not a person who abandons their village, like Sasuke did. He's referring to a ninja who doesn't come from a clan... like Sakura**.)

"Don't speak of her that way," the sharingan bled through his black eyes.

"You dare threat the Hyuga clan boy?"

"I'll take out the clan, that way they won't have to worry about tradition and who their heiress is with," Sasuke could sense the guards he passed earlier approaching. Not wishing to be sent to jail again, and upsetting Sakura, he disappeared just as they entered the yard.

"You did what!? Sasuke you were suppose to reason with them not start a war!" Sakura dropped down on the couch next to her boyfriend with a sigh.

"I told you it was useless, they are stubborn."

"I believe most men are," she smiled, giving him a chaste kiss, "But that's one of the traits I love about you."

* * *

The next morning Sakura spotted Hinata at the hospital. She raced over to her and immediately began apologizing for Sasuke's behavior the previous day. The Hyuga girl insisted it was alright and told her how Sasuke stood up for his girlfriend to her father. She also told her that she had made the decision to give up her title to be with Naruto.

"Hinata, are you sure?"

"Yes, I love Naruto-kun, I want to be with him."

"But, won't you be outcast from the clan, I don't think Naruto would want that."

"I won't be... Neji wouldn't let that happen."

"Neji-san?"

"I passed the title to him. I get to be with Naruto-kun and he can be with Tenten-chan, the elders don't have a problem with whom he chose to marry. And now that I'm not the next clan leader, they are allowing me to stay with Naruto-kun!"

Sakura smiled, seeing how happy her friend was compared to yesterday. And she was glad she could help, "I'm very happy for you Hinata-chan.

* * *

**Note: This chapter took place a few days after the first, so it's still july, before sasuke's birthday. Just so you can get a timeline of what's happing.**

**Special Thanks to: (This is no special order)  
**SakuraRoxMySox  
kattylin  
DeadBlossoms456  
SasuSakuFan Jo-chan


	3. The perfect gift part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Much to Sasuke's annoyance, and stress level, when returned from his latest solo A-rank mission he had planned on going home, taking a nice hot shower, Sakura would get dinner ready... all his favorites and a special surprise, and then go to bed; after all, it was his birthday. But his plan was ruined when he arrived at his apartment and there was a note from Sakura on the door.

Sasuke,

I was hoping you have come home before I had to leave.

But once you've showered... which I know you want to.

Then come to the hokage mansion.

Love, Sakura.

_'I don't want to go to the hokage mansion, because she'll expect my report that I haven't written yet! I want a nice quiet dinner with my girlfriend, and then go to bed!'_

But as usual he couldn't say no to her, even if it was a letter she left and not really her, so he did what she suggested and the next moment he showered and was heading towards the tower. He was greeted with another letter on the door telling him to go to the roof, '_ I'm really getting tired of being told what to do.'_

When he got to the roof and saw what was up there, he immediately wanted to turn right around and go back home. "Sasuke-kun!"

_'Damn!'_

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sakura's bubbly laughter filled his ears as he felt her delicate hands grip his forearm, preventing him from making his escape. He turned back to her, the annoyance he was feeling at the moment was clearly written on his face.

"In my defense, I wasn't the one that planned this... is was Naruto. But he did such a great job, don't you think?" she smiled, pulling him towards the lights, loud music, and their even louder friends.

"Hn."

"Hey Teme! I'm surprised you even showed up!" Naruto raced up to them and gave his best friend a bear hug.

"Dobe... get off."

"Oh, lighten up Teme... it's a party!" the blond ran back to the crowd and disappeared toward the food table.

"See how much he cares, so you have no reason to say you're alone again," she giggled again, poking his chest.

"Yeah, I got it... I'm hungry."

"Well let's get you something to eat before Naruto and Choji eat it all."

* * *

He never did like big crowds, or celebrating just about anything; and when the spotlight was on him, it was worse. A few times during the night he got lost in the mob of bodies. He bumped into a few girls that, to his horror, he discovered were fan girls from his younger years; and they still had a thing for him. But luckily Sakura saved him from their clingy hands when she threatened to put them into a chakra in dosed coma. She didn't leave his side again after that, much to his relief, and every once and a while he would pull her closer... just to make sure she wouldn't leave.

Not many people gave him gifts, which was fine with him because he didn't want to owe complete strangers anything anyway. Naruto, as usual, gave him his annual gift certificate to his favorite eating establishment. And Sakura held to her threat, so he was shocked as hell to see two sets of floppy ears poking up at him when he opened the box.

"Don't glare at me Sasuke-kun, I told you I would buy them if you didn't tell me what you wanted," she tried to hold in her laughter at the look he was giving her. Her next statement she thought should be for his ears only so she moved closer to him, "And they are black to match those black bunny boxers you like to wear so much," this time she did giggle, seeing how red his face became.

Naruto saw the foot wear and immediately started cracking up, causing both his friends to glare at him, as he fell out of his chair. "Laugh now Naruto... you're getting a blue pair for your birthday, you can be twins."

"That's not funny Sakura-chan."

"Really? I thought so," she smiled while kissing her boyfriend's forehead. (**Note: Sasuke is sitting in a chair like Naruto, and Sakura is standing at his side.**)

The party had begun to whined down around 10, most of the people had left an hour or so before, leaving the rookie 12 and their sensei, plus the few drunks that had passed out a while ago. Sasuke was trying to suppress his yawns when his ex-sensei approached, "Tired Sasuke?"

"Hn."

The older man was used to his rude behavior, so he ignored it, "I have to get home, early mission tomorrow, but wanted to give you this before I forgot," he placed a small wrapped gift on the table in front of the boy, "I wouldn't open that until you got home. Oh and... happy birthday."

Sasuke watched the man walk away just as Sakura reappeared with a plate of cake in her hand. "What did Kakashi-sensei give you?"

"I don't know, he said not to open it here."

"Well, that's not a very good sign," she smiled again, while running the hand not holding the cake, through his hair. His stress just melted away with her gentle massaging, he was very close to falling asleep right there at the table. "Are you tired? You want to go home? I'm surprised you've stayed this long."

_'I did it for you.'_ "Hn."

* * *

Sakura quickly said her goodbyes to their friends then followed Sasuke down the stairs to the courtyard of the mansion. Once they got home, Sasuke placed his... bunny slippers on the floor next to the table as he sat on the couch, "So did you have fun?" Sakura asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

_'If you call nearly being attacked by fan girls fun... and next time Naruto is not in charge of the food, there weren't even any tomatoes!'_

As if reading his mind, Sakura came into the room with a plate of his favorite food, "I noticed you didn't eat much and you don't like sweets, so the cake was out; next party I'll get the food," she kissed him again, then stood and walked down the hall.

He heard the water and knew she was in the shower. After he put the dish in the kitchen, he headed to his room with Kakashi's gift. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it, fearing what his perverted ex-sensei gave him. But he knew he needed to open it before Sakura got out of the shower, he didn't want to be embarrassed again. A letter was attached to the gift, so he pulled it off, '_I don't even want to know what he wrote.'_

Yo,

Naruto told me about your little trip last week and your plan.

I wish you congrats!

This gift should help out a little, give you a few great ideas.

It's about time you start reading these anyway.

I know Naruto seeks a peek when I'm not looking

Have fun!

_'He is such a pervert,' _Sasuke sighed, crumbling up the paper, making a mental note to burn it later while he threw it in the trash. Now he really didn't want to open the gift, having a veg idea of what it was; never the less he tore off the paper.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's call at the door caused him to jump.

"Y-yeah... what do you need Sakura?" he looked around for a place to stash the book.

"Can I come in?"

"Um... yeah," he quickly threw the book under his pillow, just as she opened the door.

"I brought you some tea... I was wondering if you had a mission tomorrow too?" she approached the bed and placed the tray she was carrying onto the night table. She then grabbed both cups and gave one to him, while she got comfortable on the bad.

"T-thanks... and no, I have the day off tomorrow," he tried to focus on the hot liquid in the cup. He always loved her tea, it was very soothing, but not with the situation he was in now. Sakura, his girlfriend, was sitting on his bed... in one of his shirts that was way to big for her, and what he was guessing were a pair of those biker shorts she always wears. He was having a hard time concentrating and nearly spilled his tea on his lap.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"What did Kakashi-sensei give you?"

"What!?"

"You opened his present didn't you?" she pointed to the scraps of paper laying next to him.

"Oh... it was nothing, stupid gag gift," Sasuke waived it off as nothing.

"Oh... okay, I'm surprised it wasn't something perverted like a bunch of dirty pictures or something like that."

_'Yeah... something like that is close,' _he was beginning to be become alarmed when she leaned back against his pillow.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you're not upset with your gift, it was just a joke; I don't expect you to actually wear them."

Sasuke stood from the bed and placed his cup back on the tray. He then walked over to his dresser, "I'm not mad Sakura, I just didn't think you'd actually do it; I'm impressed," he pulled something from the to draw and put it in his pocket, then returned to the bed.

"Well then next time you'll tell me or I'll buy the matching pajamas," she smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, actually there is one thing I would like," he shifted the small black box around in his pocket.

Sakura sat up straight on the bed and placed her cup next to his, "Yes Sasuke-kun, what is it?"

"I would... I would like you to marry me," he pulled the box out and opened it, revealing a 3 stone ring inside. The ring possessed a solid cut diamond in the center surrounded by two rubies, on the inside at the bottom engraved into the gold band were the words 'I love you' and on the other side right under the gems was the Uchiha crest.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke," she looked from the ring to him, and then back to the box in his hand. She was totally speechless not expecting something like this just yet. Her brain had completely shut down, the only thing that registered was his name. **'Stop saying his name, he knows his name damn-it, answer his question, and you better say yes!' **her inner self threatened to beat her up if she didn't. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to get oxygen to her brain in order to get a coherent thought through her mind.

"I know I'm stubborn and cold to most people and you know the reason for that. You and Naruto are the only family I have, I don't want to lose that. I want to wake up every morning with you at my side, I want our kids and I want a lot more; and I know this may sound corny as hell but I really don't care."

Sakura giggled as he poured his heart out to her, she placed a finger to his lips to silence his ramblings, "Yes Sasuke-kun... I'll marry you."

He barely slipped the ring on her finger before he pressed her into the bed with his body, assaulting her with kisses. When they pulled apart Sakura began playing with his bangs that were in her face, "So... how many children are we talking about?"

"Um... maybe 7, possibly 8."

She nodded in agreement, "That seems fair." She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, but something was digging into her back, "Sasuke get up, something is under the pillow," she tried to reach underneath her body.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it," he tried to distract her, but her goal was already set.

She grasped the object and pulled it out from under her to get a better look, she read the cover then looked to her soon to be dead fiancée.

He paled at seeing the anger in her eyes, a clear threat of castration was in the future, "It's not what you think, I swear!"

"HE GAVE YOU ONE OF HIS PORN NOVELS!"

* * *

**Note: And to let you know, the perfect gift as the chapter title says... was not the porn book. It was the fact that Sakura said yes to marrying Sasuke, for all you major pervs out there.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**SasuSakuFan Jo-chan  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
DeadBlossoms456


	4. Girl talk on hot days

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Sakura finally decided, she hated augusts in the fire country. It was way to hot, and running around planning a wedding made it even hotter. And this whole planning thing was a pain in the ass. It wasn't that she didn't want a wedding, because she did, but when Sasuke being the only Uchiha... this was expected to be as grand as the hokage's ceremony and both the chunin and jonin exams combined.

The guest list was a mile long and she recognized only a few of the names. She had to learn and memorize a bunch of out of date traditions that needed to be performed during the ceremony, just to please all the lords that would be in attendance. Just thinking about it all was giving her a headache and she was just about to pass out from heat exhaustion. Luckily the Yamanaka's flower shop came into view. She opened the door and raced to the refrigerator were they keep the fresh flowers.

"Those are for the flowers you know. You're letting all the cool air out, close the door," a lazy voice stated from the other end of the room.

Sakura pulled herself away from the cool air to glare at her blond friend. Ino was sitting at the front counter in a tang-top and shorts, with her hair pulled up off her neck so she wasn't as hot. She was reading what looked like a magazine and chewing gum, not really paying attention to anything in the shop. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the plants, those over there look like they are dying Ino-pig!"

"It's to hot to move," the blond whined, flipping to the next page.

_'Oh give me a break!' _"You've lucky you're in here. I've been running all around this damn village getting things ready for this giant formal wedding! Where I'll be paraded in front of hundreds, if not more, lords of neighboring lands. Where they will be expecting me to bare perfect little fighting machines for them, so they can play 'who has more lands'!" Sakura screamed her frustrations out, causing the shop's other customers to look in their direction.

"Why isn't Sasuke helping you?"

"Because he is on a mission, and will be on it all week, and these things need to be done now!"

"You really need to get laid."

"Ino!"

"What!? You won't be as stressed out if you did," Ino looked to the two older ladies standing near the potted plants; both were giving her disapproving looks at what they were talking about, Ino just smiled at them, "She's getting married soon." The women just glared and with a 'hmph!' left the shop, but Ino rolled her eyes, not the least bit shameful by her actions. "I have an idea... bachelorette party!"

"What? No Ino."

"But why? Everyone has one! It's your last official party as a single woman... and you know Sasuke is going to have one."

"Oh really? And who is going to plan it? He doesn't have many people as friends, and the ones that he does: Shikamaru is too lazy to plan it, Naruto has probably never heard of one, he's not talking to Kiba, there's noway Neji would, and-."

"I got it Sakura... but what about Kakashi?"

"He still hasn't returned from his mission, we're not even sure if he will make it to the wedding."

"Well what about that Suigetsu guy? He hangs out in the restricted district of the village."

"Sasuke-kun really doesn't talk to him anymore, and besides he isn't like that."

"How do you know, he was away from the village for over two and a half years... you don't think something happened?"

"Sasuke isn't like that, the whole time he was away he was devoted to avenging his clan."

"Which he did when he killed his brother, but what did he do with the rest of his time away; besides plan the destruction village, he was with Karin for a long time."

"Sasuke wouldn't touch her!... He just wouldn't."

Ino realized she hit a nerve, so she tried to get her friend's mind off that specific topic, "You think he's still a virgin?"

Sakura's face immediately lit up, trying not to picture that, "Um... w-well... I t-think so."

"And why do you think that Hinata?"

Sakura cleared her throat, trying to keep her stuttering down to not sound like the Hyuga heiress, "Well... with the way he was blushing when I found that book Kakashi-sensei gave him for his birthday, I would say he definitely is."

"Wait wait, he didn't give him one of those Icha Icha books did he?"

"Oh yes, and I know Sasuke is dying to read it."

"No way! Sasuke is a closet perv! How do you know?"

"Because I notice whenever I walk around the apartment in nothing but one of his shirts and shorts, sometimes just panties, his eyes follow me everywhere. And I put the book in my room, and I've caught him in there several times looking for it... but he'll never find it."

"And why not?"

"Because I hid it in my pantie draw, he won't go in there."

"Sakura is a tease! One would think you weren't a virgin, except whenever someone says the word 'sex' or any part of the male body... you blush. So let's get back to this party."

"I'd love to but I have to go and do a few more errands before Sasuke returns from his mission. Later Ino!" Sakura waived and headed towards the door.

"Don't think this conversation is over forehead! I'm planning this damn party and there will be strippers! HOT MALE STRIPPERS!" Ino screamed, causing the rest of the customers in the shop to quickly leave; and one very red faced kunoichi to race down the street trying to get as far away from the shop as possible.

* * *

**Note: Nothing really happened in this one. Ino was very nosey, and came off as kind of a slut which is what I was going for in this story... sorry to anyone who likes Ino. I was thinking of doing the traditional rituals of the japaneses for the wedding, but I was looking them up and there is just way to much to remember; so I'm going to do my own version of what their wedding would be like. **

**Special Thanks to:  
**DeadBlossoms456  
LadyAliceSparda  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
SasuSakuFan Jo-chan  
**This is sad... I'm not getting may reviews for this story. Not long ones anyway, and I sad.**


	5. Hang overs are a bitch part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: I know I said this one was going to be the wedding but I decided to make it two chapters instead cause it would be to long, in my opinion, for one chapter. Sorry guys!**

* * *

Sakura received a weird letter upon the end of her shift on this late mid-September night. It was from Hinata, asking her to go to the hokage tower after work. It seemed fishy because Sasuke had received a letter from Neji that morning, asking him to train that afternoon. Sasuke thought nothing of it, but Sakura was suspicious with what Ino had talked about a few weeks before. But she went anyway, because what if Hinata really did need her and she ignored it.

As she approached the grounds her suspicions began to rise again when she noticed all the lights in the mansion were off. _'That's odd, Lady Tsunade should be home, it's barely six.' _She was surprised to see Tenten waiting outside, "Alright! What's going on? Hinata leaves a letter at the hospital telling me to come over here and yet no one is here; and you're waiting outside."

"Hello Sakura, how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. Oh and by the way Ino was the one that wrote the letter, she just put Hinata's name on it so you would come," Tenten smiled pushing off the wall.

"I knew it!"

"Come on inside, the other are upstairs," Tenten laughed at her friend's behavior, she opened the door and waited for Sakura to follow.

_'Others?'_

Once they were inside and upstairs Tenten turned on the lights, surprising the girl when she saw all the people in the room... then she glared, "I said no party!"

"Yes, we heard, but you know how stubborn Ino is; just have fun Sakura," Tenten pushed the other girl into the room.

_'Well they're right, I should enjoy myself now with people I know... because I'm going to be suffering tomorrow,' _Sakura sighed but quickly pushed away the thought to worry about tomorrow.

She smiled hearing the up beat music and the chatter of the other women in the room. Lady Tsunade was playing a game of poker with Anko and Ayame while Shizune was trying to prevent her from drinking all the sake they brought to the party... she had to be at least half way sober for the ceremony the next day. There were a few girls there she barely knew, they were Shino, Choji, and Kiba's girlfriends.

After their trip to the future and meeting the older Kiba, she's been dying to meet the girl he will marry. Every since June when she met the girl she's been wondering if she was the one. And the last two girls in the room were Hinata, who was talking to Temari of the sand village. She was in the village for the wedding, because her little brother was invited... she was also more moral support for Sakura.

_'Wait... where's Ino?'_ Sakura began looking around for her blond best friend.

"I'm back girls, and I've brought the entertainment!" Ino burst the door with two very hot men.

_'Oh my god...'_

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Come on Teme this is so boring!"

"Dobe I don't even want to be here, but you wouldn't let me leave," Sasuke glared talking another sip from his sake.

"Please you think Sakura-chan is home? News flash, she's ain't! Hinata-chan let it slip to me that they were planning a party for her."

"What kind of party?"

"Hinata-chan said Ino was throwing her a bachelorette party. See, so they are having fun, don't you want to do something on your last night as a free man!?"

"No."

"You suck Teme."

* * *

"Ino!"

"What?"

"I told you no party! And who are these guys!?" Sakura squeaked as one of them got closer to her.

"Um, well let's see, that one over there," the blond pointed to the light haired man dressed like a doctor, "He's name is Yasuhiro... and guess what, he's not really a doctor!"

"Yeah... I can see that," Sakura glared as the women at the table were paying more attention to him then their game now. _'This is so disgraceful, I'm so glad my mother isn't here to see this.'_

"And this is Tai, and so you know, he's not a real shinobi either; but he's so good at playing one!"

_'I have a feeling Ino has met these men before, or she's drunk... one or the other,' _Sakura was very shocked at how promiscuous her friend had become over the last couple of years. After dating Shikamaru for a few months nearly two years before, and then being with Sai not even 6 months ago... she sure moved fast. She was surprised when Ino and her teammate broke up, and Sai treated her like a princess; but she couldn't handle him and his emotional problems... or lack there of.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Anko was encouraging Yasuhiro to start stripping and dancing to the music. She may not have been from a traditional clan like some of the other women there, but she still felt uncomfortable watching another man, that wasn't her soon to be husband taking his clothes off. She turned away from the display of heavenly perfection, and tried to focus on something else; that was when she noticed how close the other stripper had gotten.

"So... Ino tells me you're the ball and chain."

"Ye-what?"

"You know, the girl getting off the market... it's a shame too."

_'This guy's a pig! Forget how hot he looks, that is completely over looked by his mouth,' _Sakura took a few steps away from him.

"Why don't we go in the other room, and I'll give you a private show."

"I suggest you move away from me right now."

"Why? What's wrong, we won't do anything you won't regret."

"I am faithful to my fiancée and I really don't think you want an Uchiha to hunt you down."

Tai paled and took a step back, "You're... fiancée is Sasuke Uchiha!?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard... it's been news for quite a while that we were getting married."

The man quickly backed away just as Ino reappeared, "Hey forehead, what gives? Why'd Tai walk away?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Sakura walked over to sit on one of the couches in the room, Ino followed suit.

"What do you mean he's a jerk? He's a hot stripper, you're suppose to have your way with him, that's what he's paid for. Did he say something?"

"Yes, that's the point. Everything that just came out of his mouth was sexiest, he has no respect for women."

"Sakura you're thinking like an old woman, please just act like a boy crazed teenager and have fun tonight... have a beer, get drunk!"

"Ino, my wedding is tomorrow I can't have a hang over and embarrass Sasuke in front of all those people."

"You never were a heavy drinker... unlike your sensei," Ino motioned behind Sakura to the other woman.

Sakura turned to look at the oldest woman in the room to see what she was talking about, "Lady Tsunade!"

* * *

"Hey another round over here!"

"Haven't you had enough Dobe?"

"Clearly he has, seeing as he just called the empty chair next to him Hinata," Neji answered for the intoxicated blond idiot.

"Yeah well if he starts making out with it, we're leaving," Sasuke had finished his sake and was now onto a beer, downing half of it in one gulp because Naruto was stressing him out. He wasn't trying to get drunk... just a little buzzed to drown out Naruto's singing.

The blond decided around his third beer that the bar was too quiet and boring so he started to sing... loudly.

"Ugh! This is so boring, Teme we need to hit the streets, find some fun!"

"Dobe you're not even old enough to be in the restricted area of the village... you shouldn't even be drinking." (**Note: Where I live the drinking age is 21, but in the story I'm allowing them to drink when they turn 18, seeing as how that is the legal age you become an adult.**)

"And yet here I am, you know why?"

"Because you're an idiot?"

"Because I'm an idi-hey! No, because I am the hokage in training and the best man so... we need two shots over here for the man that's tying the knot!" Naruto hollered, nearly losing his balance on the stool he so happened to be sitting on.

"Dobe shut up! You don't need to announce it to the whole damn bar!" Sasuke hissed, his glare promising death to the blond later.

"No one cares Teme... and I'm sure everyone in here already knows, am I right!?" this time when he stood to look around the bar, he did fall off and no one bothered to help him up.

"You know he won't be sober enough to stand up straight tomorrow correct?"

Sasuke sighed and took one of the shots that Naruto ordered a few minutes before, flinching as the liquid burn the back of his throat on the way down. "I know, but I wouldn't hear the end of it if I took him out now."

"Have you gotten word from Kakashi yet?"

"No, why?"

"Rumor was an entire clan from the village hidden in the mist was slaughter... wasn't his mission to mist?"

"How do you know that?" Kakashi told no one about the continence of his mission; however, Sakura happened to seek a peek at the scroll before Tsunade gave it to him. But the only information that was written on it was the mission's location. Well Sakura told him, but he didn't tell anyone, so how did the Hyuga know?

"Naruto has a big mouth," Neji answered as if reading the other man's mind.

_'I should known... wait a minute!' _"Which clan?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know which clan was destroyed?"

"No word has gotten back yet, but I'm guessing that's why the Mizukage refused the invitation to the wedding."

_'The Mizukage... Orochimaru.' _Sasuke had not forgotten what was to happen for the future to be, _'Has Orochimaru already taken control of Kabuto's body? Is he the Mizukage yet? Was the clan that was killed Jyro's clan? Has Orochimaru started his experimentations yet?'_ He never thought he would be that far along so quickly, he thought he had time; at least a few years before the snake started his war. _'After the wedding... I'll have to speak with the Hokage and tell her everything. I need to find him and stop this before it happens!'_

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts... there they are all standing in a row," Naruto started singing again, way off key.

"Dobe."

"Big ones, small ones..."

"Dobe."

"Some as big as your head."

"Dobe! Shut up and take your shot."

"When did we get to the hospital? I don't want a shot Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, trying to get up off the floor.

Sasuke ignored the fact that the blond just called him his girlfriend's name, "Not that kind of shot idiot, the one you ordered!"

"It's no use Sasuke... he's already out," Shikamaru sighed wishing he could do the same right about now.

_'He dragged me out to this damn bar, he's going to stay awake for the rest of this hellish night,' _Sasuke dumped the shot glass's continence onto his best friend, causing Naruto to shoot straight up.

"I'll have two bowls of bar-b-que pork ramen please," he said in a simi-conscious, totally out of it, voice; then he passed out again.

"Idiot..."

"Well, I think we should drag him home, he's done for the night," Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette.

"He's going to be finished permanently if Sakura sees the state he's in tomorrow," Neji felt bad for his cousin, because her idiotic boyfriend was going to be killed the next day.

They left him on the sticky, dirty floor for about another half an hour while they finished their drinks in silence. After they finished, Sasuke hoisted the dead weight over his shoulder as they left the bar. The rest of the guys followed him to his apartment, because they had decided since the girls were staying at the Hyuga estate after their party; the men were staying at Sasuke's apartment.

_'Shit! I drank to much, damn Naruto,' _Sasuke could tell the sake, beer, and that one shot was a little more then a buzzing at this moment when he's vision started to blur; everything was in doubles and he was having a little trouble with Naruto's weight. Normally he was able to hold his alcohol better, but he assumed his nerves had something to do with it.

"Ugh... my head."

"Dobe, if you throw up, I'm dropping you in it!"

The gods must have been on his side because they made it to the apartment, around 2 am, with no accidents. Sasuke dropped Naruto on the couch and headed to bed, not really caring what the others did; he needed to sleep and sober up before the wedding in the morning.

* * *

4 hours later (6am)...

"Ugh!... My head!"

"Stop complaining Naruto it was your fault you're like this, now get up and get dressed before Sasuke comes out here."

"No five more minutes... Shikamaru, why are you and Hinata wearing tuxedos?"

"Well, first off that's Neji... and we're not wearing tuxes, we're dressed up because it's your best friends' wedding!"

"Oh... that's nice," Naruto smiled getting comfortable again.

_'3... 2... 1...'_

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Note: Again... sorry that this wasn't the wedding chapter you all wanted, but the next one will. Just have to figure out how I want to write it. And just to let you know, I start college on monday, and I'll be back and forth on a train all the time plus working on the weekends... so the chapters are going to be coming up a lot slower, but I will continue the stories I just wanted to tell you so you don't think I abandoned you guys.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**SakuraXSasuke121  
DeadBlossoms456  
LadyAliceSparda  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
SCB2011  
GisIzzy  
SasuSakuFan Jo-chan  
**Now that's much better! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter so I'm happy again. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Hangs overs are a bitch part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Warning: This chapter has spoilers from the manga... if you haven't read the latest chapter maybe you shouldn't read this chapter right now. **

* * *

"Sakura, why are you pacing? What's wrong?" Tenten watched the soon to be Mrs. Uchiha pacing the room in her wedding kimono.

"It's a disaster! Shizune just told me the cake isn't here yet, Ino left with those men last night and still hasn't shown up; _she's_ in the wedding! And I still haven't seen the guys yet!"

"They just got here Sakura-san, every thing's on schedule," Hinata said coming into the room, feeling terrible for her friend; she was trying to help in anyway she could.

"That's a relief, thank you Hinata-chan."

"I guess we shouldn't tell her that Naruto-kun isn't quite sober at the moment, ne?"

Tenten shook her head, "With how frazzled her nerves are right now, it's not the best idea to tell her. You stay and try to calm her down, I'll go talk to the guys and maybe locate her mother... and Ino." She ran down the hall to the room the boys where crammed in.

Out of respect to the guys modesty, she knocked, just in case one of them was dressing.

Neji was the one that answered, slightly surprised to see her, "Tenten?"

"Um... hello Neji-san, Hinata-chan told me Naruto was under the weather?"

"He had a few too many drinks at the bar last night, nothing we can't handle; we're trying to get him half way descent."

"Can you make sure he's on his best behavior, Sakura didn't have the greatest of nights last night and she's a wreak right now."

"What's wrong with Sakura?" another male's voice farther inside the room asked. Tenten quickly realized it was Sasuke when he appeared in the door way. Neji moved aside to allow the Uchiha to talk to the weapons expert, "What happened last night?"

"Well, first she didn't want to have the party. Then one of the... um... male dancers got her a little uncomfortable, but she handled it just fine after she threatened that you would hunt him down."

_'I'd do a lot more than that.' _He took a few deep breathes to calm his slowly raising temper, today was suppose to be a great day; he was marrying the only woman he ever loved. (**Note: Not counting his mother of course.**)

Once Tenten was sure he had calmed down enough she continued, "And Ino hasn't arrived yet, and now Sakura is pacing in the other room; we didn't think it would be wise to tell her about Naruto."

"Ugh! I don't feel good."

"Naruto watch it! Go to the bathroom you idiot!" Sasuke sighed hearing Shikamaru shouting orders.

"Need some help in there? I could get some more of the guys," Tenten offered trying not to laugh at the situation.

"No, there's hardly enough room in here for the 4 of us, but thank you for not telling Sakura about this whole mess in here."

"You're welcome, just please get him presentable before she sees him."

"If not, we're tying him up and locking him in here."

* * *

When Tenten returned to the girls room, Sakura's mother was there putting her hair up and trying to calm her down all at the same time; she also noticed Ino had finally arrived while she was gone.

"Sakura you can relax I talked to Tai, and he's sorry for the way he acted last night."

"Who's Tai dear? A friend of yours?"

Sakura blushed at her mother's question, "Um... no mother not really..."

"Did Sasuke know he was there?"

"No Haruno-sama it was a surprise for Sakura; she didn't even know," Ino spoke up, not at all embarrassed about the situation.

The older woman decided to forget what went on last night for the time being, seeing as it seemed Sakura had not part in the matter. "Sweetie, you're hyper-ventilating... calm down; everything is under control. This is your day, and I know you're nervous... I felt the same way when your father and I got married, it feels like butterflies in your stomach, ne?"

"Yeah, does it ever go away?"

Her mother paused in the process of fixing her hair, "In all honesty sweetie... no, you'll have them today, when you have a child, and then when your baby is getting married... and so many more times in between," she smiled hugging her daughter.

_'Great so that means I'll have triple the pressure, probably more if Shiori is always in trouble.'_

"But one thing I know for sure is that Sasuke is also feeling the same way right now."

* * *

"Naruto... get away from me, just because it's my wedding doesn't mean I won't kill you!"

"Aw come on Teme, you wouldn't hurt me... would you?" Sasuke's only response was another glare, but he was relieved that at least the blond finally seem to be sobering up.

A knock at the door drew the attention of all 4 men in the room. Neji was the closet to the door, so again he answered it. However, the older man on the other side he didn't recognize, so he was cautious to let him in, "Can I help you?"

Naruto immediately knew the man and began waiving, "Hey Haruno-san, what's up?"

_'This is Sakura's father?' _Neji and Shikamaru couldn't believe it. The man and the girl they knew looked nothing alike, except for maybe their eyes. The man was a little taller then Sasuke himself with dark brown hair and dark green eyes; he was clearly an Anbu captain by the immense amount of chakra rolling off his body (Not as much as Sasuke or Naruto's of course, but still a lot) and he was very intimidating just by standing there.

Sasuke remembered the first time he met him months ago. He did have to admit he was slightly afraid of the older man, but oddly the older Haruno reminded him of his own father. Needless to say he wasn't very happy to find out his only child was moving in with the Uchiha and it took practically the while month of June to convince him to give his blessing and allow Sasuke to marry Sakura. He still didn't seem happy about it, but his daughter was happy, and as long as Sasuke treated her the way she deserved and wasn't near him for the rest of the day that he agreed to let them get married, everything would be okay.

Now he was standing outside of the room, staring directly at Sasuke, "It's time, they're ready to begin," he didn't wait for a response as he walked away.

"Well Teme.. it's now or never!"

"Naruto... idiot," Shikamaru sighed, pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Manga Spoiler I warn you now!

Since the Uchiha compund was still under reconstruction and wouldn't be finished for a few more months the wedding was going to take place at the hokage mansion. The lords and ladies of various lands were set in an elegant floor plan so no rival lands were sitting next to each other; all were facing the hokage cliffs. Directly under the faces were two chairs that represented the two of the five kage that were present at the wedding. Gaara, the kazekage of the wind country, was accompanied by his siblings and seated in the chair to the right. While Tsunade would be sitting in the one on the left, seeing as she was the hokage, after she married the kids of course. They never heard from the tsuchikage, and both the mizukage and raikage refused their invitations. With what was happening in the mist village and their accusations against the leaf; and the raikage was still mad at Sasuke for trying to kidnap his brother and hand him over to Akatsuki. And for extra protection, Tsunade ordered that Anbu be placed around the village, just in case any of Sasuke's enemy decided to crash the wedding.

Tsunade stood in front of the kazekage on a small little make shift altar with a scowl on her face... for several different reasons. The major one was that even though Sakura had taking all the alcohol from her body earlier that morning she still had a hang over. And despite her protests and threats, the elders made her wear the hokage robes... and she was also just informed that Naruto also had a hang over, and had been shouting off sometimes random things all morning. Every once and a while she would send a glare in his direction, daring him to speak, but so far he was behaving himself and sitting quietly in his seat.

A nervous sigh to her immediate right caught her attention next, and she tried to hide the smile that appeared at seeing the Uchiha shaking. She could see his foot twitching under his solid black hakama, _'So there is actually one thing out there that makes him nervous?' _

_'What the hell is wrong with me!?' _Sasuke tried to get a grip on his body's action, not wanting the lords and land owners to think he was weak. He was so busy trying to calm down that he didn't notice that Sakura had appeared. He didn't fully see her until she touched his arm.

"Sasuke-kun... are you alright?"

When he looked up, his nerves vanished at just the sight of her, "Yeah... I'm alright now," he smiled, pulling her to his chest, she excepted his loving gesture allowing herself to relax also.

"Hey Teme! You're suppose to save that for the wedding night!" Naruto's voice shot out over the silence, causing both teens to stiffen up.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's grip tighten on his arms, "Sasuke... is he drunk?"

"No, but he's going to wish he was so when I kill him, he won't feel it," the Uchiha hissed while glaring at his best friend.

* * *

**Note: Sorry guys, but I've only attended one wedding in my life and that was 13 years ago... so I don't remember what actually goes on at a wedding, and it's basically boring anyway so I'm skipping the actual ceremony part, but you know they got married so we're good.**

The ceremony went off without a hitch... once Neji sealed a few of Naruto's chakra points, causing him to pass out, but that was better than Sasuke killing him later. The reception was much less stressful because it was only for the villagers and the kazekage. Naruto got into the sake very early and was yet again drunk, trying to sing over the soft playing music.

"I don't think I've ever seen Naruto drunk before."

"It's becoming a nightly occurrence it seems," Sasuke glared, taking a sip of his own rice wine. The newly wed couple were sitting at one of the many white tables set up on the grounds around the hokage's mansion.

Sakura had changed from her wedding kimono to a thicker, softer one more suitable for the chilly September night. The kimono was light green with pink cherry blossom petals lacing the bottom. Her hair was down framing her gentle face, it rested on her shoulders and barely grazed the red and white fan embroidered on the back. "Come to think of it... I've never remember you drinking heavily either Sasuke-kun... Neji told me you were a little buzzed last night," Sakura giggled seeing the light blush that appeared in his cheek, but she believed it was from the alcohol.

"I'm old enough to drink... I can get as smashed as I wish," he smirked pushing the bottle of sake towards her, she gave him a questioning glance.

"I'm not old enough to drink Sasuke."

"It's your wedding, you're allowed to have some."

She placed her hand on top of his that was resting on the table, "Unlike Naruto over there... I want to remember this day."

"Trust me... after tonight, you'll never forget today."

_'Yeah... I had a feeling you'd say something like that.'_

* * *

**Note: So, that took for ever! Sorry about the long wait... I just started school and I'm so wiped out, got to be up at 5 almost every morning to catch the train and not home till like 6! Very tiring... but I will try to keep the updates as soon as I can. Again sorry about the slow update of this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**SakuraXSasuke121  
sasusaku ava  
DeadBlossoms456  
GisIzzy  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. January

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: As you can tell by the chapter title this is set in January of the next year... major skip! I just wanted to do a little recap before I put this chapter up, so you get an idea of the time line. Okay so 'Present meet Future' took place about earlier May, Naruto mentioned it near the end. When they got back and Sakura moved in with Sasuke was near the end of May early June. The whole situation with Hinata and Naruto happened in mid June. You know Sasuke's birthday is in July and that's when he purposed. They got married mid September... and that's where we stopped, just wanted you know so you got what's going on so far; now on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Please tell me again why we're here in January!? It's freezing!" Sakura shivered, pulling her coat closer to her body.

"Dobe has been busy with all the work the hokage has given him, and this is the first break his gotten... he's been bugging me since yesterday; he said he had a few things to talk with us about," Sasuke couldn't believe he was defending the blond's reasoning for dragging them out into the crisp mid-morning snow.

"He couldn't come to the apartment to talk!?" Sakura decided she hated the winter months in konoha more than the summer ones, feeling hot was a breeze compared to freezing to death. Sasuke could see his wife was uncomfortable; but he promised Naruto, more so he'd stop bugging him than anything else, that they would be there. He pulled her into his chest to give her more warmth and comfort; she hadn't been feeling well there past two months.

As they stepped into Ichiraku's ramen stand Sakura immediately buried her face into Sasuke's chest to block out the smells. Sasuke helped her sit down then took up the stool next to the future hokage, who was already on his second bowl of ramen. "Hey guys! Long time no see! So what's been going on in the happy Uchiha home?"

Sakura groaned and latched onto her husband's arm, trying to settle her stomach but the smells were getting to her. Sasuke could see the glint in the blond's eyes, knowing what he actually meant, "Are the renovations to the compound complete yet?"

Naruto pouted, knowing he wasn't going to answer the question, "Grandma Tsuande said with everything you want done, it won't be ready till early summer."

"What is so hard? All I asked was to demolish the homes near the main house and expand it. The rest of the property can wait."

"And they have the best carpenters in fire country working on this... it'll be done." Naruto put down the empty bowl and ordered another one.

"Naruto... how can you eat that stuff?" Sakura whimpered laying her head on the counter as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? You eat ramen too... there's something different about you; did you cut your hair again?"

"No, I cut it last week, and it's back to it's original length already," Sakura rolled her eyes remembering what her older self said about this discussion. _'I can't sit in here, the smell is making me sick!' _"I have to go outside, I think I'm going to be sick," she stood and quickly left, just as Naruto began eating again.

"What's... wrong with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke glared like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She's pregnant you idiot... the smells are bothering her in here."

Naruto nearly choked on the noodles he was trying to swallow. Once he forced them down and pushed his bowl away, he looked to the Uchiha, "WHAT!?"

However Sasuke didnt' repeat himself, he stood and walked out into the bitter cold to retrieve his wife... Naruto not far behind.

* * *

When they returned to the apartment Sasuke sent her to bed, then went back into the sitting room to talk to Naruto... who was practically bouncing off the walls since he got this new information. "Damn Sasuke, I thought you would have at least waited a little while; you're not even married for 6 months yet!"

"I'll admit we weren't expecting it so soon, but we can't do anything about it now."

"You're like freaking rabbits!"

"Dobe..."

"Damn, I knew you wanted to revive your clan, but damn!"

"Dobe, keep your voice down."

"Wait, you think this baby is Setoru?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Well, you never know... you could have messed up the future."

"Why did you want to meet us at the ramen shop?"

"You're not getting out of the topic Teme, but I wanted to ask... how did you purpose to Sakura-chan?"

"You plan on asking that Hyuga to marry you Dobe?"

"That's... n-none of your b-business Teme!" but the blush on his cheeks spoke volumes.

"The only thing I had to worry about was getting her father's permission... seeing as how he never liked me in the first place. But it will be harder for you, the girl comes from one of the most respected clans in the village... and you're."

"The host to the nine tailed fox... her father will never allow me to marry her."

_'Why is he talking to me about this stuff? Sakura could handle this so much better.'_

"You have to be confident Naruto, you're going to be the hokage soon, that in an of itself is a great honor... any woman would love to be your wife," Sakura's voice soothed his worries, and calmed Sasuke's nerves; knowing that she would help. Both men looked to the hall to see her standing there, Sasuke stood and walked over to her; he lead her over to the couch so she would be safe, he needed to make sure she didn't pass out.

"Thanks Sakura-chan... but hey, what about you!? Sasuke told me I'm going to be an uncle!"

She giggled at his assumption, then placed a hand on her lower stomach, "Yes Naruto, you're going to be an uncle."

"I'm kind of glad, I've been missing the kids since we got back, you know!"

"Naruto, he's not going to come out 11 years old, he'll be a little baby and very delicate. It'll be a few years before you can play rough with him."

"I know that, I meant when he gets older... duh!"

Sakura smiled seeing his excitement then stood, causing Sasuke to become alarmed, "Sakura!"

"Calm down, I'm just going to make some tea... I'll be fine, sit back down and relax," she gently pushed him back to his seat.

Once she left the room again, Naruto became serious, "Talking about purposing wasn't the only reason I wished to speak with you, I just didn't want Sakura-chan to hear. Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to all of us as soon as possible, but with Sakura-chan's condition... I don't think it be wise for her to know."

"Know what Dobe?"

"They've called off the search team looking for Kakashi-sensei... do you think something has happened to him?"

"The hokage sent him to mist didn't she?"

"You think he was the one that killed all those people?"

"That clan was Jyro's, Orochimaru must already be there."

"So... we're too late, his plan is already in motion."

"There hasn't been any movement from the other villages so I doubt it. But we have to go after the mizukage and see if it's actually Kabuto... Jyro was his first test subject after all."

"It's funny you mention going after him actually... Grandma wants to send you on surveillance in the water country; just to see what's going on."

* * *

A loud crash from the doorway drew their attention, Sasuke jumped off the couch and ran to his wife and the shattered cups of tea all over the floor. "Tsunade-sama wants you to go there!? They could have a trap set up, you can't go!" Sakura cried, on the verge of a break down.

"I have to know what's going on, it's not a choice." _'Man, her hormones are way out of whack.'_

"But... what if they catch you?"

"I will be careful, you know I can handle myself, but I can't focus if I'm worried about you and the baby," he tried to reassure her, but her fears were overwhelming her better judgment.

"What if you disappear like Kakashi?"

"Sakura... I need to see with my own eyes what is going on, if Orochimaru's plan is in motion I need to stop him, I won't let him kidnap you. I need to stop what we saw in the future, that's why we went, to change the past events; I need to protect you and the baby."

"Sasuke..."

By this time, Naruto had moved into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and mop. Sasuke picked his wife up and placed her on the couch, so she wouldn't step on any of the pieces of the broken cups. Once she was seated safely away from the mess, Sasuke took the broom from Naruto and began to sweep while the blond clean up the tea. After that was completed Naruto sat with Sakura as Sasuke put everything away and set out to make more tea.

"Naruto, how could Tsunade-sama do this to us?"

"She's worried Sakura-chan, you know how she gets. She's not doing it to punish anyone... if there was anyway I could switch with him I'd do it in a heart beat; I know how important it is for him to be with you now. But you have to have faith in him that he'll came back quickly... just like before."

Sakura smiled hearing what he said, she didn't know how he did it, but Naruto always made everyones fears just vanish. She finally was able to push the earlier conversation to the back of her mind for another time to discuss, and she moved back to the major topic at hand. "So Naruto, when do you plan on asking Hinata-chan?"

"A-asking her...um?"

"Don't tell me you don't have a plan to ask her to marry you!"

"Well... hey wait a minute! You think Teme had some romantic plan all set up when he asked you!?"

"Well?" Sakura look to her husband when he returned to the room, "You did... didn't you?"

"... Hn."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto burst into laughter at the fear on the his friend's face, "I think his plan ended the minute we left the ring shop!"

"Well..." Sakura crossed her arms under her bust line, her glare never leaving her husband, "I guess he's one of the lucky ones then."

_'Yeah, he's lucky alright.'_

"But we're not letting that happen to... to you... excuse me," Sakura jumped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Naruto watched her leave then gave Sasuke a 'what-the-hell-was-that' look.

"Morning sickness, first trimester of the pregnancy... we hope."

"But... it's 3 in the afternoon."

_'It's going to be a long 7 months.'_

* * *

**Note: Okay so I mentioned before I wasn't putting a lemon in this story and I'm still not, so sorry to everyone that thought there was going to be a wedding night chapter; use your imagination! And all those people that thought the last chapter was the end of this story, no silly! I would tell you know in the chapter before the last one that the next one is the end like I do with all my other stories. So anyway, did anyone guess Sakura was going to get pregnant so quickly? She's not even 18 yet! And Sasuke is going to check out what's going on in mist, will he be ok? But don't worry he's not leaving till after the next chapter, I was kind of thinking about putting the next chapter in his perspective... but I'm still thinking about it. And if you do the math (which I think I did right) can you guess when the baby should arrive?  
Thanks everyone for being so patient with me, just finished my first week of college... I don't know what I got myself into! I'll try to get the chapters up fast, but the longer I'm in school it seems the less time I will have on here... for the moment; till I get settled.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**SakuraXSasuke121  
DeadBlossoms456  
GisIzzy  
fanpire ava  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
SasuSakuFan Jo-chan  
**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Sasuke's thoughts

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

Thinking

* * *

Sasuke's POV (the whole thing is in Sasuke's thoughts!)

Sakura just entered her second trimester about a week ago... and things haven't gotten better; for her anyway. (**Note: I have no experience with pregnant women, the closet one I was around was my cousin several years ago, and I barely remember what happened during her pregnancy so some of the stuff I write may not be in the right trimester... I apologize now for it.**) Me personally, I can't complain though, I think what the pregnancy has done to her body is quite nice. But I would never say that out loud or risk losing the one organ that makes me a man to my wife's wrath... and I'm quite fond of that one and don't want to part with it anytime soon. Anyway what was I talking about? Oh yes, the pregnancy. It still is astonishing how the female body changes to accommodate the growing life inside of it.

One could do without the earlier morning bathroom trips though, don't get me wrong! I'm not mad that I am woken up every morning as she jumps out of bed; I just feel bad that I can't stop her pain. She insists that everything is alright, that it's a chemical in her body that is produced to prepare itself for the baby and its' needs; I believe her some what because she is a medic after all... but I still don't like it. But thankfully it is not as bad as it was in the being.

All of the other changes to her body I would call perks, I don't know how many times I've caught myself staring at her; luckily it was in the privacy of our own apartment... if Naruto caught me, I would never live it down. But sometimes I swear she knows I'm looking, because I've noticed her clothing has become very tight... and I'm not talking about because of the kid; exposing her best assets to me and only me.

"Sasuke-kun... do my breast look bigger to you?"

She had asked me that a couple of days ago, I was shocked she even would ask something like that; but I had to admit... they looked a lot bigger to me, I thanked every god I knew for this side effect; and prayed that they would stay like this even after the birth. I'm not saying Sakura didn't have great breast before, I'd say they were at least a large B, but now she is fully a C cup close to a D. But why am I telling you this!? It's none of your damn business, and if you come after my wife, you'll learn why I was put in the black ops bingo book the hard way. But to answer her question... or not to is more like it, I didn't want to seem eager. So I chose not to answer, which only seemed to anger her for some odd reason.

That was another symptom I could do without. One minute she would be angry with me, screaming and crying about something I didn't understand. Then her anger would turn into some other emotion I can't handle... then a few minutes later she would apologize and continue with what she was doing. It annoyed me at first, but I soon realized she couldn't help it; but I still didn't know how to handle it.

And Naruto is no help... every time he comes around he either is complaining about all the work the hokage is piling up on him, or he was trying to figure out why Sakura was mad this time.

"Sakura-chan, why are you upset? What did Teme do this time?"

Why does he always assume I did something? I'm her husband, why would I purposely hurt her feelings... idiots. There is only one time this year that I've caused her pain; unintentionally of course. But the hokage bumped up the mission to mist and I've been back and forth the past two months. I still have not found anything connecting Orochimaru to the village; and Kakashi is still missing. I will not say what I think about his situation to the others, but I fear he has been killed; and that means Jyro has already been infected. But I digress, where was I really going with this... oh yes Sakura, my wife. It's strange saying that, hell it's even stranger hearing me calling her that. I don't mean it in a bad way, I just can't believe she picked me; but I'll get to the mushy stuff later... maybe.

But now I must think of what to buy her for her birthday. She is as stubborn as I am, claiming she doesn't need anything; which is a lie. But the truth is, after giving her a ring, marrying her and giving her a child... I'm kind of running out of ideas. Naruto keeps trying to give me some weird ideas, they're not very good either. He insists that ramen can solve anything, he obviously hasn't been paying attention to her since the pregnancy began. She hadn't set foot in Ichiraku's since January, and if the idiot brings it over, she immediately leaves the room.

That's not going to work... maybe some jewelry, but she doesn't really wear any; besides her wedding and engagement rings. Buying her weapons wouldn't interest her, she isn't like Tenten and the hokage has taken her off active duty for the baby, so they would just collect dust at home. Flowers would only die, and she deserves more than that, something permanent. Ino suggested that I just pay more attention to her, where she got that idea I'll never know. I am at Sakura's side from the moment she wakes till we go to bed at night. The only time we are not together is when she is at work or when I have to go on a mission. But other then that, I am at her side like her faithful lap dog... a very big change to my previous way of life, but I enjoy the change, as much as anyone wouldn't believe me.

* * *

A week later...

I just arrived home from a 3 day mission to mist again. I still have not seen Orochimaru lurking around, at times like this I wish I still had the damn curse mark, with it I was able to track his movements easily, but now I'm just at a lose for answers. I do believe I spotted Jyro on the outskirts of the village on the second day of my mission. He had been training with no sign of any strange chakra infused with his own. That did relieve me somewhat, but I still will not let my guard down.

After 5 days away from home (1 getting there, 3 days there, and 1 to get home) I was, I guess you could say happy; another new word to my vocabulary, but I can't think of another word to describe the feeling I felt. But just being able to call this one place my home, for the first time since the massacre I have someone to go home too; it's all new to me. The warmth of the apartment drove away the chill of the night air. Sakura was sitting on the couch with a book, so into it she didn't notice me open the door. Very slowly, as to not cause an uproar and panic in the village, I began to release small amounts of chakra into the room, so she could sense me and not be alarmed. But she didn't even flinch or look up, so when I approached her... she jumped slightly, then glared at me. I don't know why she was mad, I gave her time to sense me and she didn't... not my fault.

"Sasuke-kun... you scared me, you're home already?" Sakura stood, kissed me, then went into the kitchen to finish with the food she was preparing.

I followed her because I had nothing else to do, and I found her at the stove tending to dinner. I didn't really care what it was, I was more interested in her anyway. For being nearly 5 months pregnant, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and knowing that I helped make that child in her brought a satisfied smirk to my face. She wasn't moving as fluently as she use to, but I guessed that was because she was trying to be careful with the baby. Watching her finishing up, I noticed she was rubbing her stomach, trying to calm the kid no doubt. That got me thinking though... wasn't she suppose to have a doctor's appointment a few days ago?

I racked my brain, trying to think of everything she told me in the last week. And before you say anything, yes I do listen to every word she says, even when we were younger; I just chose what was important enough to respond too. Once I went through everything she talked about, I realized that yes she did have one, 2 days ago and I missed it; shit. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but I promised I wouldn't miss any major days of her pregnancy. We were to see what the sex of the baby was, even though I had an idea; it wasn't that hard, double shit!

"Sasuke-kun... dinner's ready, what's wrong?"

How can she always read my mind? It must be some sort of blood trait she has but doesn't know about it... I hope the kid doesn't get it. "Did you have an appointment?"

She knew I was waiting for her to blow up on me about it, but she just smiled and left the room. Oh god, I'm dead, plain and simple. She's getting one of her kunai and she's going to gut me... or worse! She returned a few minutes later with something in her hands, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the cold steal to penetrate my body.

"Sasuke-kun, open your eyes and look at your baby."

I did as she commanded and was face to face with a gray and white blob on a piece of paper. When I first heard her say she was pregnant, I didn't understand what it meant to be a father. Mine never really acknowledged me while he was alive, always compared me to... you know. I just thought they were there to train their children in the shinobi way for the village. But looking at my child, even if it was a vague picture, changed my view completely. This child would need me after its' birth, not to train it to be a great shinobi, bit to protect it. To give it shelter, food, and what love I could (Sakura could give it more love than I could, but she's good at it). Hopefully this little being will allow me to fully open up to everyone else, I know after its born my life can fully start over, leaving the past behind and focus on what's to come. I looked to Sakura, who was still smiling at me, and the words that came from her mouth made this the 3rd greatest day of my life. (1st being when she agreed to marry me, and 2nd when she told me she was pregnant).

"It's a boy."

* * *

**Note: Okay so this chapter took place around March, near Sakura's 18th birthday. Remember earlier I explained that Sasuke was older than her in this story. I not to happy with how this chapter turn out... Sasuke kind of rambled for the first half of it, but I like the second half. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GisIzzy**(She's the only one that even answered my question in the previous chapter, about when the baby was going to be born. So great job!)  
**fanpire ava  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Suigintou no Yoru  
**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Kakashi's return part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Past thoughts**_

Warning:Manga Spoilers

* * *

_'I must have been insane when I agreed to this!' _Sakura grunted, in an un-lady like manor, as she rolled around in bed for the fifth time. Sasuke had insisted that their child be brought home to the Uchiha manor after his birth; Sakura didn't really care if he was brought there or the apartment that he was conceived in, just as long as he was healthy... but Sasuke and his damn ego! So he hounded the carpenters and lady Tsunade to get everything done before the birth next month. (**Note: So in case you don't know it's June people**).

Well he even became too impatient with that, so he moved them into the finished house in May; the grounds were the only thing that needed to be finished at this point. But one major problem with the house was upsetting the Uchiha matriarch... it was June and the hottest summer on record so far and there was no air conditioner! Not the best thing for an eight month pregnant woman, "Sasuke!" She knew he was hiding from her since this morning, he felt guilty she was suffering like this; but he couldn't do much because the units themselves took a while to finish and wouldn't be finished till late August. The hokage had also ordered her to bed rest a few months before, ever since she almost passed out at the hospital in April; she's done nothing since then and was bored out of her mind.

The male Uchiha appeared in the door way a few minutes later, "Hn?"

She was getting quite tired of that grunt, she sharply sat up in bed and pulled the sheet up to cover her exposed chest. "Don't get me that 'hn' would it kill you to buy at least a fan for this oven up here!?"

He stood there for some time just staring at her, which only pissed her off more. "I'll see what I can do," was his response, no anger in his voice; he then walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

Her temper quickly deflated at his caring jester, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Get some rest, you didn't sleep well last night." She nodded then laid down, but didn't pull the covers up because she was still too hot. He noticed this and went to the bathroom that connected to their room, and brought back a wet rag to place on her forehead to cool her down.

* * *

Sasuke left the room only to be met by Naruto down stairs, "Dobe, what are you doing here? You know it's illegal to break into someone's house?"

"That only is in affect if you don't know the person, and what I've go to tell you, you'll forgive me."

"Well?"

"It's about Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke motioned to the newly furnished dining area, he wasn't going to ask what was wrong with their ex-sensei, he waited for the blond to start talking. "A team found him on their way back from the land of rain... he was barely alive. Grandma Tsunade said he's probably not going to make it through the day... she wants us all there."

"No."

"Sasuke come on, he was our sensei! He taught us a lot, he taught you the chidori! If he hadn't shown you that then you would not never perfected it!"

"I know... you and I will go, I will not allow Sakura to see him like that; it will only cause stress for her and put the baby in danger."

"Oh... I guess you're right, I'm sure he would understand that."

"Sasuke... could you come up here please!?"

Sasuke sighed, leaving a snickering Naruto to go up and tend to his wife. _'She's got him wrapped around her finger.'_

* * *

When he got up to their room, he was expecting her to be in bed, where he left her, but she wasn't in the room, "Sakura?" She came out of the bathroom with one of his white shirts on, and her hair was pulled up off her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yup! Is Naruto downstairs? Why are you guys being so quite?"

"You should get back in bed, the hokage said strict-."

"Bed rest, I know... and since when do you listen to authority figures? Besides when they hand out missions."

_'Yeah well, when it involves you or the baby's heath, I'll stand on my head if she told me too.'_

"And don't think I didn't notice you avoided my question," she sent him a playful glare as she got back in bed. "Okay, I'm in bed as you ordered now why is Naruto here?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, he's just bugging as usual."

"I don't believe you, if he's here to bug he would have been up here rubbing my stomach and talking to the baby... it's something else isn't it?"

"You were sleeping, I wasn't going to allow him up here to disturb you."

"It's not like he's never done it before."

"Just go back to sleep, we have to go out, the hokage may have a mission for me."

"Sasuke-kun... you never were a good lair," she saw him tense up, but didn't push the matter farther; just got comfortable in the bed again.

* * *

Once he was sure she was had fallen asleep again he returned to where Naruto was still sitting, "Let's go before she wakes up, she knows something is going on."

"Why didn't you just tell her?"

"If she's stressed or upset she could go into premature labor, that's not good for either of them... the hokage told us that after she collapsed in the hospital two months ago," Sasuke answered Naruto's unspoken question. But before the blond could start a game of 20 questions, the Uchiha was already heading for the door.

Now if you thought it was hot inside... it was an inferno outside, the sheer heat of the sun could cook an entire breakfast on the street. _'Sakura would have passed out the moment she opened the door.' _But despite the heat, the boys made their way to the hospital to visit their teacher and the man that taught them what it was like to be a team. The swoosh of the automatic doors drew the attention of the entire staff that was in the lobby.

"Sasuke, Naruto... what are you doing here? You didn't bring Sakura out in this weather correct? She is okay isn't she?" Shizune asked while approaching them.

"Shizune we're not dumb! She's at home resting," Naruto smiled, trying to show that he wasn't a complete idiot.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'You're the one that wanted to bring her here you moron.'_

"We're here to see Kakashi-sensei," a depressing aura hung over all members present in the room at the mention of the copy nin. Sasuke tried to push away the feeling and the look of pity the hokage's assistant was giving them.

"Oh... I see... Lady Tsunade is up with him right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she guided them through the hospital to the room with two anbu outside. The hokage was standing next to the bed checking the status of the patient. Naruto ran over to her side to look at his sensei, "How is he Grandma?"

She noticed the other boy moved across the room to look out the window, "He still hasn't woken up since he was brought back... I'm afraid it won't be long, all the others have already stopped by so you shouldn't be disturbed. Just as she said that the door burst open, relieving the two oldest members of the village. "What are you two doing here!?" Tsunade glared, feeling Sasuke's chakra shoot up.

"We knew that Naruto would come here, and bring the Uchiha." The two elders weren't happy with Tsunade's ruling nearly 2 years before, they felt he should have been put to death for plotting to attack the village and kill them. (**Note: Haven't finished reading the manga yet, so we don't know if Sasuke actually does kill the elders... but for now he didn't.**). They were even more upset when Sakura agreed to marry him, and that she is carrying his child; Sasuke would always smirk seeing the disgust on their faces... they didn't even bother trying to hide it.

Tsunade stood in front of the seething young man, "This is not the time for this, both of you leave immediately!" Both old prunes didn't seem to want to listen, but the hokage would have none of that; she approached and quickly pushed them out, leaving the boys and their sensei alone.

* * *

"What the hell is their problem!?" Naruto blurted out, killing the silence in the room. Sasuke didn't feel like answering his question, just turning back to the window again. Naruto looked to the man in the bed, for being gone for nearly a year... he could hardly recognize him. "I don't get it... Kakashi-sensei is the best shinobi I know he was sent on a scouting mission; how did he get like this?"

Sasuke turned and leaned against the glass, "He wasn't on a scouting mission."

"What do you mean?"

"The clan killed in the Mist village, he did that."

"What?... But why?"

"I think the clan had a dangerous kekkei genkai. From what I understand they could the hear the thoughts of other people a short distance away. A mist shinobi was spotted leaving the forest surrounding the village, black ops believe he obtained valuable information about the leaf. They were able to stop him from reaching his comrades and passing the information on. The elders wanted the clan taking out," it hurt the utter the last part of his statement, because he left he was describing the fate of his own clan.

"So they sent Kakashi? It they were killed, then who did this?"

"Jyro."

"W-what!? Jyro... the one that kidnapped Setsumi and lead the group under Orochimaru's orders?"

"Yes, on my trips to the Mist, I've seen him, but I can't tell if Orochimaru had gotten to him yet."

"Well, we have to stop him! That bastard will be after your kids!"

"I know that idiot! Don't you think I want to do something? But I can't leave Sakura alone, not when it's so close to the baby being born."

"Well after that then."

"It isn't fair is I leave her alone with the kid, he's just as much my responsibility as hers... I need to protect them until he's a little older then I can go."

_'He's afraid he'll lose them just like his family.' _"Sasuke... you ain't going to lose them. I won't let that happen!"

"Naruto..."

"You shouldn't be fighting right now," the new voice in the room caught both boys attention. Sasuke vaguely saw the older man standing at the door, something was familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"Yamato-sensei! What are you doing here, I thought you were back with black ops?"

_'Sensei, who the hell is this guy?' _Sasuke was trying to get a better look at the brown haired man, but with the sun going down most of the room was in shadow; so it was near impossible to get a clear view.

"I am Naruto, but I heard about Kakashi-sempai and his condition; I knew you would come. It's nice to meet again Uchiha-san, on friendlier terms I hope."

_'It would help if I actually remembered you.' _

"Grandma Tsunade said he wasn't going to make it."

"Yes I know, she told me some sort of virus is attacking his body from the inside out."

_'What? But that can't be right, in the future Jyro killed Kakashi... unless.' _Naruto's words from a few months ago rang in his head, _**'Well you never know... you could have messed up the future.' **__'In the future that we went to Kakashi was sent to kill Jyro's clan, which he did. Orochimaru stepped up and played with his head just like he did me, only instead of the curse mark he experimented on him and turned him into that beast. Then he killed Kakashi in cold blood, not letting him survive like this, and Orochimaru's plan was already in motion. But this time it's different, Kakashi still killed his clan, but Jyro didn't attack him... Orochimaru got to him first! He's first experiment was on Kakashi to see if the fusion would work, that's what's killing him. Orochimaru must be starting to put his plan together right now, damn-it!'_

* * *

"Hey Teme, where you going!?" Naruto noticed the other man bolted out of the room, he looked to his 4th teacher, silently asking him to stay with Kakashi; then he ran after his best friend. (**Note:Naruto's teachers in order: Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, then Yamato.**). _'Damn he's fast!' _Naruto chased the Uchiha all the way to the hokage tower, when he got to her office he was surprise to hear Sasuke yelling.

"You need to put him in isolation!"

"You keep saying that yet you're not saying why, I will not put forth your orders until you explain your reasoning."

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his anger, "Orochimaru did this to Kakashi."

"What?"

"That's impossible! You said so yourself he was dead, did you lie to me Uchiha!?" Tsunade's booming voice caused the few items on her desk to shake. Naruto caught on to Sasuke's reasoning quite quickly, "Teme didn't lie Grandma Tusnade, he did kill Orochimaru, but Kabuto fused some of cells with his own. I witnessed his part transformation when we went after Sasuke after hearing of Orochimaru's death."

"So if he is still alive, what does he have to with Kakashi?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke to explain where this train of thought was going, "The kids that were sent here over a year ago, were sent to be protected from him. The shinobi that were sent to retrieve them were under the snake's control, they were his new batch of experiments. Shinobi fused with the cells of animals, to produce a stronger form of kekkei genkai."

"That bastard finally did it!" Tsunade was in complete disbelief.

Naruto shook his head, "It's not what you think Grandma, yeah there traits give them a big chakra boost, but if they use it for to long the animal consumes the human host and they become crazed monsters; they eventually die though."

"And you say this is happening to Kakashi right now?"

"Yes, his body is so badly beaten up that he is unconscious and can't fight the beast in the state he's in; it's taking over faster. He needs to be in isolation before he kills someone," Sasuke was on the verge of pleading at this point, all he could think of was his wife alone and unprotected at home.

"Shizune!"

The woman in question ran into the room, "Tsunade-sama we hav-."

"Place Kakashi Hatake in restricted isolated lock down immediately, black ops around the clock!"

"But that's just it my lady... Kakashi Hatake isn't in his room any longer."

The 3 other people in the room paled, "What do you mean Shizune!? Where is he!?"

"Something happened to him, he just woke up and attacked Yamato, then as he was leaving the room he killed the anbu outside; he's somewhere in the village."

"It's the beast, it's taken over... he won't stop until he is killed or someone else does it," Naruto stated remembering older Sasuke killing that rain shinobi.

"Get all black ops into the village and find him before anyone else gets hurt now!" Tsuande screamed raising from her chair.

"Of course my lady."

"Shizune wait! What about Yamato-sensei?"

"He was badly hurt Naruto, but I think he should make it," she said before leaving to give the orders of the hokage.

"Naruto, Sasuke... I want you out there looking too, you know what we're up against. But you must remember, if what you said is true, then that is not Kakashi anymore; do not hesitate. I'm ordering you to stop him!"

"Grandma Tsunade, how could you ask us to do that?"

"I don't have a choice Naruto, the village is in danger."

Sasuke didn't wait to be told twice, but he had other things on his mind as he left the tower and headed into the night,_'I've got to get to the manor before he discovers Sakura is alone and can't fight him.' _He had a sicking feeling in his stomach, the same feeling he had the night his clan was murdered, _'I can't let it happen again... I can't lose Sakura too.'_

* * *

**Note: Wow, so as you've noticed Orochimaru used Kakashi as his first experiment with his new technique, and he's loose in the village. Will he go after Sakura? Will he hurt her? Will Sasuke make it in time? Will the boys be able to stop Kakashi before he hurts anyone else? Wonder what animal he is... find all that out next chapter! And sorry for such a later update.**

**Special thanks to:  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
GisIzzy  
DeadBlossoms456  
fanpire ava  
**Remeber long reviews gets your name on the list... I sad that I only got 4 up there this time. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. Kakashi's return part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Memory'**_

**Note: I can't remember if I ever put Jiraiya in this story or it's prequel, I don't think I did... but if I did I apologize because he is suppose to be dead. Which he is, I'm trying to follow the manga as close as possible with the issues coming out every week. So if you read you know what happened to him.**

* * *

_'I don't care what Tsunade-sama said I'm hungry! And hunger out ways bed rest, especially since Sasuke has not returned from where ever the hell he and Naruto went. And he so lied to me earlier, I can't believe he would think I wouldn't notice... I'm pregnant not stupid!' _Sakura's inner rant continued until she reached the kitchen and began to make dinner. Reaching for certain things to make the meal she currently craving for was really hard with her enlarged stomach in the way, "I can't wait till you're out of me you hear? Only a few more weeks so don't be getting to comfortable, your nine months of the easy life are over little boy!"

A loud crash form the sitting room drew her attention away from what she was doing, "Sa-Sasuke-kun... is that you?" The growl of an animal was her only response, _'An animal got into the house! But how could it get over the wall that surrounds the village?' _She tried to remain calm and acted like nothing was wrong, all while she grabbed a knife on the counter; it wasn't as light as a kunai, but it would do. She couldn't just turn and confront the creature or she would risk the baby being hurt, which wasn't an opposition.

_'Alright girl, just keep yourself calm, it's just a little animal that is looking for food... there's nothing to be afraid of.' _The growling became louder as the beast moved from the sitting area to the kitchen. Sakura calmed her nerves and prepared an attack. But as she turned her head to face the intruder... it wasn't what she was expacting. "Pakkun! What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" (**You thought it was Kakashi didn't you!**)

The 'use-to-be-puppy' sized dog had grown a small amount since she had seen him. "So it's true, Kakashi said you and Sasuke got married, I wasn't expecting you to be carrying his pup so soon." (**Note: Pakkun is talking in dog terms when he means 'Pup' not an actual puppy.**)

"Yeah, we kind of weren't expecting it so soon either, but what are you doing here... has Kakashi-sensei returned?"

"He sent me to protect you."

"Protect me... from what?"

"He summoned me to protect you from himself, Orochimaru has gotten to him."

"What?"

"He didn't have time to explain, he merely stated that I find you and keep you safe... then he transformed," the dog's ears drooped, trying to hold back the whimper in his throat for his master.

"Transformed into what?"

"I don't know, but he attacked Yamato and the black ops stationed outside of his room."

_'Just like that rain shinobi in the future, Orochimaru has turned him into one of those monsters!'_

"Sakura!"

The pink haired woman looked to the hall as she heard her husband's panicked voice, "I'm in here Sasuke!"

He didn't waste a minute and went towards the kitchen, not very happy to see the dog of the man they were searching for, "What are you doing here?"

Before the dog answered Sakura came to his aid, "Don't you dare yell at Pakkun! He was sent here to protect me, and why didn't you tell me Kakashi-sensei was back? That's why Naruto was here earlier correct?"

"Sakura I don't have time to explain right now."

"No need, Pakkun already did... Kakashi's like Jyro and the others right?"

"Yes, he's killing people and we have to stop him. I'm taking you to the hokage, you'll be safer there."

"Sasuke-kun... you can't stop him unless," Sakura broke out into tears at her teacher's unchangeable fate.

Sasuke pulled her into his chest and tried to calm her, "I can't let him hurt people, I don't have a choice."

* * *

Like he said, Sasuke took her to the hokage mansion... Pakkun closely behind, keeping a watchful eye for his master. "Sasuke I told you to... Sakura?"

"Hello lady Tsuande," Sakura smiled to her sensei as the man and dog filed in behind her.

"I apologize, I didn't have a choice, this is the safest place for her with Kakashi out there."

"Alright, but go and help Naruto with the search, what is Kakashi's dog doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei sent him to protect me, I guess before... it happened," Sakura gently patted the dog's head. She took a seat in one of the comfortable couches that had been brought into the room, Pakkun sat at her feet; keeping to his duty as his master's orders.

After Sasuke left, Sakura looked to her sensei for the answers he refused to give. "You must understand Sakura, you are in a very delicate situation at this moment. With your fall back in April it jostled the baby and moved him down to a dangerous position for how young he was. Any stressful event could trigger premature labor and that's one thing we don't want." (**Note: I'm no doc. I made this stuff up, don't know if it could actually cause premature labor; but go with me here.**)

"You don't think just finding out about all this right now isn't stressful?"

"Well you seem fine right now, we could do a check up later if you like?"

Sakura could tell the older woman was trying to keep her mind away from what was happening outside, but Sakura knew she was worried about everyone. She looked to her stomach and gently sent a pulse of chakra through her body to see if everything was alright and the baby was safe. "No, the baby is fine... should I get Shizune to get you something sensei?"

"No, just-." A loud explosion and flare of chakra caught both women off guard, "What the hell is going on out there!? Shizune!"

The black haired woman came into the room with a folder and chart in her hand, "Yes my lady?"

"What is going on out there? Have they found him?"

"From the reports, yes ma'am. He's in the northern district, luckily there are no civilian homes in the area, just forest."

"That's a relief some what isn't Tsunade-sama?"

"If they can contain him and not allow him in the most populated areas of the village. Maybe if they can settle him down we can find a treatment to save him"

"No..."

"Sakura?"

"There is no cure, not even in the future; once they are at this stage they are killed or the disease itself kills them."

"If he can not be stopped, then we will find a cure and help the victims of Orochimaru's experiments."

_'So in the end, Kakashi-sensei becomes what that bastard wanted all along... a guinea pig.' _

* * *

"What happened!? Where is he!? Squad A find him now!"

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke arrived at the scene to basically see a giant hole in the ground and a few shinobi running around frantically, "What's going on?"

"Teme where the hell have you been!?" Naruto screamed throwing his arms up in the air.

"I needed to check on Sakura."

"Oh... is she alright?"

"Yeah, I brought her to the hokage to look after her."

"That was a good idea, Grandma Tsunade can look after her and my nephew."

_'Your nephew?'_ Sasuke pushed that comment to the back of his mind for a more appropriate time and focused on what was going on around him. "What happened here?"

"Kakashi-sensei shot off a lighting jutsu that took out half the area, nearly killing several anbu in the process... then he took off back towards the center of the village. We've sent a team to go after him, but we have to join the search, we can't let him hurt anyone else."

"You're right," Sasuke looked to the reminding black ops in the area, "Go back and get the villagers out of his path, make sure he harms no one!"

The men and women in the different animal masks stared in challenge at the younger man's order. "You heard him, now move!" the booming voice of Ibiki Morino shot through the now mostly cleared out forest.

"I don't get it, we're chasing him... why would Kakashi-sensei go back the way he came? He's running around in circles."

_'No, Kakashi doesn't do things in... circles as you put it Naruto, there's a reason behind everything he does. The part we need to figure out what his reasoning is.'_

A man in a bird mask dropped down from a tree near by, frightening Naruto. "We have found him, he is on route towards the hokage's mansion. All available anbu and jonin, that aren't helping the villagers, are being sent to protect the hokage."

"Why would he go after Grandma Tsunade? Is he mad at her for being sent on that mission?"

_'It's a possibility, but if he is going there... he'll come in contact with Sakura!'_

* * *

"My lady!"

"What is it Shizune?"

"They were unable to contain him to the area, he's on his way here!"

"Damn-it!" the blond racked her brain for possible solutions to this problem, she looked to her young student in the corner of the room, "Get Sakura away from the mansion immediately... I'll handle him."

"But my lady!"

"Tsunade-sensei!"

"It was not a request! Round up some of the jonin and get her out of here."

"Of course my lady, come one Sakura-san," Shizune lead the mother to be out of the office.

_**'What are you planning in that head of yours?'**_ Tsunade smirked, imagining that's just what that old pervert would say if he were here. "What do you think? I'm going to stop him with everything I have, I won't let him hurt anyone else; I vow this as hokage of the leaf village!"

"Who are you talking too princess Tsunade?" the old scratchy voice of Koharu filled the room.

_'Argh! Why do they always show up at the worst times!?'_

"Princess Tsunade!"

"What!?"

"What crazy idea have you come up with now?"

"I will stop Kakashi if it comes to that," she repeated her previous statement.

"That would be the solution you came up with, and as usual it is that wrong one. You will not be put in this danger, you are the hokage!"

"Then what would you have me do!?" _'I can't believe I just asked for their opinion!' _

"Send the Uchiha after him."

"Sasuke and Naruto are already out there, and you better had not been referring to Sakura," Tsunade clenched her jaw and shot a glare at her advisors.

"The Uchiha knows his jutsu the best and he is clearly the only match against Kakashi now, pull back everyone else."

"That's a death sentence, Sasuke can not fight him alone nor will he!"

"It is the only way."

"I will not send him out there to die!"

"If he is loyal to our village, he will gladly die for it."

"If he's loyal? If he's loyal! He served his sentence, pasted both exams to become a jonin within months of each other! The Uchiha district have never looked better in 10 years, he has settled down and has made no attempts to betray us; and he has a child that will be born within the month... I am not risking his life!"

The door to her office slowly open, revealing the Uchiha himself on the other side. There was no point in trying to deny they were talking about him, but he chose to ignore it for a more important matter, "Where is Sakura?"

"Uchiha, this is a private meeting, you must leave now."

"Where is my wife!?" he repeated with more force, Sharingan seeping into the blacks of his eyes.

"She is safely away from the mansion Sasuke, under the watchful eyes of several jonin," Tsunade answered, not wishing to have to lock him up for attacking the advisors.

But Koharu just had to open her mouth again, "I don't see why she is hidden away when it should be you Tsunade, or us, we are what keep this village strong at times like this."

_'Oh please, no one wants to hear you let alone see you... I know I sure don't,' _Tsunade rolled her eyes at her comment. "We maybe the leaf's present, but Sakura and her child are our future; she is the most important person to protect right now!"

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it Shizune!?"

"Kakashi has changed his direction again, he's heading towards the memorial."

_'What in the hell is going on in his mind?' _

"Princess Tsunade! You will not go after him, is that clear!?"

"We need to find out what's going on!"

"But she's right," Sasuke finally spoke up again, drawing three very shocked expressions from the other people in the room. "I will be going after him."

"Sasuke, are you out of your mind!? You're not going alone."

"We don't have the time to get a team together, and I am the only one who can keep up with him at this point."

"Sasuke think this through, you don't know what new jutsu he can come up with now... think of Sakura, think of your child!"

"Silence Tsunade!" Koharu glared, then gave a skeptical glance towards the Uchiha, "Let him do his job, if he wishes to die for his village, then let him."

"I am not doing this for the village or my honor, I don't care if you don't trust me. But if I die... then I die so my wife and our child can live," he chose his words carefully just to wipe the smirk off the old woman's face before he left the room. It had begun to rain while he was up in the hokage's office, but that didn't stop him. He didn't need to see to follow the large chakra source heading away from the mansion.

* * *

**Note: So Kakashi didn't attack Sakura, but be honest you thought he was going to... I'm not that mean to attack a pregnant woman! But what will happen now that Sasuke went off alone to deal with Kakashi? Will he make it back? Find out next chapter 'Kakashi's return part 3'!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GisIzzy  
fanpire ava  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
DeadBlossoms456  
**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	11. Kakashi's return part 3

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking'

_'Thinking'_

"**Demonic voices, animals/human voices... aka Kakashi's voice"**

* * *

Sasuke had to fight the intenseness of the strange chakra emanating from his sensei, he barely got to the edge of the clearing that housed the memorial stone before the chakra started pushing him away. However it wasn't as physically strong as a real person, so he was able to push through. It was still pouring and Sasuke could barely see past his nose, but when he active his sharingan, he could make out a figure hutched over in front of the stone.

_'It's got to be Kakashi.'_

As he got closer he could see the other man was on his knees, and from what he could make out he was crying. The beast that was before him lifted its head and began scenting the air, once it confirmed that someone else was there, it jumped and turned to face the intruder. Sasuke couldn't believe his own eyes, there standing right in front of him was a wolf! Or at least it looked like a wolf, it did look similar to what the rain shinobi looked like in the future, only this was a complete semi-complete transformation.

It stood a good two feet taller than Sasuke himself and was covered from head to toe in gray fur, much like the color of Kakashi's hair. In fact, Sasuke would never have believed it was the copy-nin had it not been for the torn jonin vest that clung to the beast's chest and the one eye that contain the kekkei genkai of his clan. Taking a closer look still Sasuke realized that he wasn't a wolf, for his ears, snout, and tail didn't have wolfish qualities... he more resembled a dog; which was ironic.

_'Orochimaru will pay for this!'_

"**S-stay away!"** it came out more a growl than actual words, but Sasuke understood it none the less.

_'Wait! He can make coherent thoughts! Maybe there's still a chance.' _"Kakashi you have to come back to the hospital, they want to help you!" Sasuke hollered over the roar of thunder as the rain came down harder.

Kakashi shook his head and stepped back, **"No! Can't control... my body... will hurt... p-people."**

"You can't stay like that, you will die soon!"

"**Better that way... won't hurt anyone... else."**

_'What the hell is he thinking?' _"Kakashi!"

"**Argh! Sasuke please!... Please kill me!"**

_'What!?' _Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard, his sensei couldn't have been serious... could he? The other man was clearly in pain, fighting for control over his knees again.

"**Please... please kill me. I don't... want to hurt... people."**

"I... I can't do that, so stop asking me too!"

Kakashi gave a terrifying growl, letting out his frustrations of his student not obeying his wishes, **"Why!? Why won't... you kill me!?"**

"Because I'm not giving you the easy way out, Naruto would be pissed if I did. He didn't give up on me when I was lost to the darkness, and he wouldn't give up on you... so I'm not either."

"**You're... a fool. If I hurt someone precious to you, would you kill me then?"** Kakashi stood, flexing long white claws.

"You won't do that."

"**You think... you know what I would do? What if I were... to go visit Sakura?"**

_'He's speech is starting to fade to just growls, the beast will have full control soon.' _Kakashi made a move to go around Sasuke, but the Uchiha block his path. "You aren't going any where near her, is that clear!"

"**Then kill me! Kill me, so I won't hurt her... or anyone else!"**

In all his years as a shinobi, which weren't many, he has only killed 3 people; and only because it was a necessity to his goals... but this time was different. (**Note:** **So far I don't remember Sasuke killing anyone when he was apart of team 7, when they were 12. and the only people he killed so far when he was older were Itachi and Deidara from Akatsuki and Isis from the other story... you can't count Orochimaru cause he didn't kill him.**)

_'I have no logical reason to kill him, and Naruto will never let me hear the end of it. But... would he really go after Sakura? The animal would, I can't let that happen!'_

"**Arghhh!!"**

* * *

Sasuke looked to his sensei to witness the final transformation and the beast take full control. "Kakashi?" His respond was a low throaty growl, the baring of sharp white fangs, and a little drool which was slightly unsettling. _'I guess there's no more reasoning with him... this ends here,' _Sasuke pulled his katana from his waist, preparing to defend himself.

He didn't have to wait long because once Kakashi saw him draw his sword he charged in... blindly might I add. His speed was remarkable, and his strength was astonishing... if only he could control it though. Swiping aimlessly at Sasuke's perfect defensive stance was pointless. Sparks flew as claws met cold steel and blurs of black and gray filled the rain soaked field. Kakashi was ruthless, never allowing Sasuke to go on the offensive side; he fought with everything he had, fangs, claws and every once and a while a very power jutsu.

But there was a problem, Kakashi wasn't using hand signs to complete the jutsu; they were just appearing out of nowhere, as if he held control over the pure element of lightening itself... which was very hard for Sasuke because he couldn't copy the jutsu with the sharingan. And Kakashi was more or less shooting off attack after attack, so Sasuke had no time to copy his movements.

Just as Sasuke thought he was getting a break because Kakashi backed off and moved to the edge of the forest, _'Has his chakra been depleted?' _That question was quickly answered as the dark clouds began to lighten to a pure white, the crackling of the lightening filled the sky and Sasuke knew he was in trouble.

Luckily being a lightening jutsu user himself, Sasuke was able to change the current with his chakra and divert the attack to his sword that was impaled in the ground. There was a down side to this useful technique though, it used a lot of chakra to control the current and the diverting process; however, this time Sasuke did notice that the beast was panting.

_'So that jutsu must use up a lot of chakra for him too. I only have enough chakra left for one jutsu; looks like this ends here... I'm sorry Sakura, I don't think either of us will be returning.'_

Kakashi must have be thinking the same thing because a large ball of electricity appeared in his large clawed hand.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, "So this will end with the very jutsu you taught me, hn?" a ball of the same size appeared in Sasuke's hand a second later. Taking one last look at the man who was like a second Father to him, it stung when Sasuke saw how cold his eyes were; there was no sign of the man anymore... he was gone. _'I'm sorry Kakashi.'_

Kakashi moved first, charging at the younger man with the chidori drawn back, ready to take him out. Just as he was within reach, Sasuke drew his own attack up, both attacks collided creating an explosion so massive that the whole village could have seen it if they were outside at this time of night. Lightening struck the ground near the now quieted field, lighting the area and revealing two very statuesque figures standing there.

"**Take care of her... Sasuke. And take care of that kid... we don't need another moody Uchiha in this village. I only pray... whoever is his sensei, they have the strength to deal with them." **Kakashi gave a light hearted chuckle as he fell to the ground. Sasuke fell to his knees and dropped his sword as if it had burn him, and for the first time his clan's death...

... he cried.

* * *

**Note: In case you're wondering what happened at the end there, basically it was like the ending of the fight Sasuke and Naruto at the valley of the end. Remember? Giant black ball then BOOM! Well it was like that, only with two chidori and they both cancelled each other out, but luckily Sasuke happened to have his sword in his hand at the time and stabbed him (by accident mind you!) That's why he was so upset at the end. Kakashi's is dead by the way and I know everyone will hate me, but he was going to die, so sorry, hate me if you want.**

**Oh and another thing, I couldn't really find the words to describe what Kakashi looked like, I don't like the description I gave at least. So to make it simple, if you've ever seen the movie 'Van Helsing' when he turns into the werewolf and fights Dracula, that's basically what he looks like during this whole chapter; but he's a dog and gray, not a wolf. And if you've never seen the 'Van Helsing' you should... good movie.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**fanpire ava  
Suigintou no Yoru  
DeadBlossoms456  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
kattylin  
**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... or Kakashi will come back from the dead and kill you... mwuahahahahahahah!**


	12. Stag and Doe party

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Break out the sake! Woohoo!"

"Naruto you're getting a little carried away there."

"No Shikamaru, you're just being a party pooper. We have many things to celebrate."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well the main one, even though he doesn't want to admit it, is that Teme's birthday is tomorrow. And then there is the fact that Hinata said yes to marrying me!" Naruto's smile couldn't get any bigger.

_'Yeah... it only took you what, 9 months to have the guts to ask her?' _All the men in the room sent the blond glares of annoyance, but he completely ignored them... or just didn't sense them.

"And now that we're all legal, we can get smashed and not get in trouble!"

"You were drunk at the Uchiha's lame bachelor party... what stopped you then?" Neji's stoic voice drowned on, clearly bored and not wanting to be there.

"You know, I take that back, Neji... you're the party pooper, at least Shikamaru is having a beer."

"One of us must be sober in case something should happen."

"And what is going to happen?"

"The girls are in the other room, and isn't the Uchiha's son to be born within days? Not to mention should something happen in the rest of the village," Neji pointed out a few very good reasons of what could happen.

"Yeah speaking of Sakura, I don't think she'd be happy if ah Sasuke was drunk or had a hangover while she was in labor," Kiba chuckled seeing the sharingan blaring his way.

"Ah Teme can relax, Sakura-chan isn't due for a few more weeks... right Sasuke?"

"Her due date was last week Dobe."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Sakura you need to sit down, in your condition."

"If one more person touches me, they're going through the wall!" Sakura screamed, pushing Tenten's hands away.

"Oh forehead chill would you, that baby will come out when it's good and ready," Ino smiled, taking a sip of her fruity drink.

"When you become a human incubator for 9 months and the kid is a week late, then you can tell me to chill, but for now shut up!" Sakura was on the verge of throwing something at the smirking blond.

The other two women in the room sat quietly and watched what was going on between the others. Sakura looked over and immediately began to cry seeing the Hyuga sitting there, "Oh Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry! This is suppose to be your night and I've ruined it for you."

"No, no, it's alright Sakura-san, y-you know I don't like being the center of attention. I only hope you are able to deliver him soon, so you are not in pain."

"Oh Hinata-chan you are so sweet."

"You know Sakura I have a plan that might help you go into labor."

"Do I even dare to ask what that is Ino?"

"Trust me it's very relaxing and releases all your stress from your body."

"Oh yeah, I definitely don't want to know now."

But Ino spoke anyway, "If you and Sasuke... had fun tonight, or right now even, I"m sure that little Uchiha will get the hint that mommy and daddy want to have more quality time and come right out."

"Ino!" Sakura didn't really care what her friend had said, but whom was around to hear it. She was quite sure Machika had never been around for one of their girl talks. And judging by the nice tint of blush on her face, she had never heard such talk before; she was quite an innocent girl... a perfect friend for the shy Hyuga girl.

"What? I was just giving my advise!"

_'It wasn't needed.'_

* * *

"So... Teme, you worried about becoming a father?" Naruto gave his best friend a lop sided grin.

Sasuke turned away from him, the smell of boozes was heavy on his breath, making the Uchiha queasy, "No Dobe... why would I?"

"Oh r-right, I forgot... you're an Uchiha," Naruto made funny air quotes, which Sasuke had the urge to punch the idiot for, "And Uchiha aren't afraid of anything right?"

"Hn."

"Right, more sake!"

_'Dobe has been hanging around the hokage to long, and he can't even hold his alcohol.'_

"Hey Neji... Teme is married and has a kid coming, and I popped the question to your cousin; when are you asking Tenten to marry you?" That question caught everyone off guard, yet they all wanted to know the answer.

"That matter is not of your... or anyone else's concern."

"Oh come on Neji you ain't getting any younger and neither is she! And ain't the elders in your clan bugging you to have a kid? They must be really pissed that Sasuke is having one before you huh?"

"How do you know this information?"

"It's not that hard to get into the records room in the hokage's mansion... and Hinata-chan told me a little too," Naruto started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world... but Neji wasn't laughing.

_'Well this just got interesting.' _

* * *

Once Sakura's emotions were under control again the girls got back to their party. "Man! I'm sorry, but a party ain't a party without there being guys here, I'm tired of gossip."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ino?"

"Haha very funny, but I'm serious, there's nothing to talk about."

"I heard Temari has been hanging around the village, I think she's trying to get Shikamaru's attention again," Tenten said just trying to start a topic.

Ino shot up from her lounging position on the floor, "Shika-kun wouldn't give that cactus queen a second glance... not while he has me."

"Ino... you aren't dating him though."

"Who needs to date? It's called friends with benefits."

"But Ino-san... don't y-you want to settle down and start a family soon?"

"Not while I look this good and can still party."

_'This coming from the girl who a year and a half ago told me a shinobi's life is so short we have to marry young... hypocrite.' _"But you do realize that Hinata-chan and I won't be coming to these girls nights out anymore, not while our families need us," Sakura caressed her swollen stomach gently.

"Well, I guess that means Tenten and I then."

"Whoa, hold on there Ino! I won't be attending these crazy parties of yours either."

"Why not?"

"Because Neji and I-."

"You're not married, why do you want to chain yourself down?"

"I'm not doing that, I... I l-lo."

"See, you can't say you love him so you can't be in love with him."

"And just where do you get that whacked out theory!?"

"Uh... girls?"

"It's not a whacked theory... it's pure fact!"

"Girls!"

"You didn't answer the question, how did you come to this Ino!?"

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT!?" both the other women screamed, looked to Sakura and the reason why she interrupted their cat fight.

"My... my water just... broke."

* * *

**Note: Ok nothing really happened in this chapter, sorry. But this was just to set up the next chapter. I want to see if anyone can guess why I gave this chapter it's title; you just have to think about it a little harder. So a few things happened, the major Sakura's water broke... so as you guessed the baby's coming in the next chapter! And that's about it and the fact that Naruto finally purposed and it's Sasuke's birthday again; so that make's it July. The last chapter with Kakashi's death was in June so we're into the next month. And there will be a little more on Kakashi's death later... I just didn't want to put so many sad chapters back to back.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GisIzzy  
fanpire ava  
LadyAliceSparda **(Also loves Van Helsing like I do!)  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
DeadBlossoms456  
**I can't believe how small my list for special people is getting... I would love to make it bigger but you have to leave long reviews!  
!MAJOR IMPORTANT!: Oh and one more thing... Those fans that have read my 'Teenagers are worse than toddlers' story and it's prequel, I have decided to make a 3rd story to that group. I have already started writing it, but it won't be up till after I'm finished with this story; just thought I'd let you know. **


	13. Uchiha part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Warning: Sasuke very OOC this chapter but hey give him a break, he's about to become a daddy!**

* * *

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata's soft yet high pitched squeak caused the guys, except Neji, to jump from their seats... and Naruto in his drunken state fell from his chair to the floor. Hinata ignored her fiancée's problem and went straight for the other man, "Uchiha-san!"

"Hn."

"Sakura-san had gone into labor!"

"What?" Naruto hollered into the tatami mat.

Sasuke got up from his chair, and stepping on Naruto, and left the room. He entered the room where the rest of the girls were tending to his wife, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun... get this kid out of me!"

"Huh?" _'She's not serious is she? I'm not a medic, what does she want me to do?' _He didn't want to seem uncaring about the situation at hand, because he knew if he did he would be in the dog house for months. But ever muscle in his body was frozen and prevented him from moving to his wife's side; and the intense amount of chakra she was giving off wasn't helping either.

"Sakura breathe, deep breaths... Sasuke don't just stand there, help get her up so we can go to the hospital!" Ino screamed, suddenly completely sober.

Naruto and the other guys barged into the room to see what was going on, "Wow, Hinata-chan was r-right... Sakura-chan is having the baby."

"Is... is he drunk-ahhhh!!!" Sakura glared at her husband for two reasons, one because Naruto was drunk and she wanted to know if he was also. And the second reason was he was practically hiding in the corner of the room, where she wanted him at her side so she could break his hand.

"Sasuke, stop being a coward and get over here!"

He was about to shout back, saying he wasn't a coward but Sakura's cry of pain shut him up. He wasted no more time walking over to the bed of pillows she was laying on. Gently picking her up, he braced himself when she must have had a contraction, she was squeezing his bicep with her monstrous strength. She was gripping it so hard he was losing the feeling in his hand, which caused him to panick because she was slipping from the safety of his arms.

"Sakura here, hold this instead of crippling Sasuke," Tenten handed her a pillow, which Sakura latched onto it... much to Sasuke's relief. Once she was back safely in his arms, Sasuke left for the hospital. "Neji, go follow him!" Tenten swallowed her shyness around the male Hyuga and demanded that he listen. Neji did not answer her, just merely gave her a mean look, but the woman held her ground. "If Sakura grabs him again he may drop her and we don't want that!" Again he didn't say a word, but he did leave and everyone knew where he went.

* * *

The girls quickly cleaned up the mess form the parties and helped Naruto sober up a little so they all could go to the hospital. They were surprised to see both prodigies out in the waiting room.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out here!?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Uh... in there with your wife, who is giving birth to your son!" Ino could not believe how stupid he was acting right now.

"Her mother is in there right now, and Shizune said it's still hours from the actual birth."

"You still should be with her Teme! So take that stick out of your butt and get in there!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, there the rest of you are, Naruto please quiet down some... we're in a hospital remember." The older woman could always make someone feel guilty with her soothing voice.

Naruto bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry Haruno-sama, I'll stay quiet."

"It's okay, you should all go get some sleep; it's quite late and Sakura is resting right now. Lady hokage said she won't be giving birth till tomorrow."

Everyone got the idea and headed home, all except Naruto and Sasuke of coures. "Dobe..."

"Teme don't even think about telling me to go home, cause I ain't leavng. Sakura-chan is my sister and I'm staying!"

"Are you finished? Because I was going to say... thank you for staying... idiot."

"Oh, you're welcome... you know Sakura's mother said the baby will be born tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Sasuke sat up straight in his chair and looked to the smirking blond. "I'd say that's a really cool birthday present huh?"

"Hn."

_'I'd say that was as close to a yes as I'm getting.'_

"Naruto, what are you still doing here? I thought you went home with Hinata-san."

"Nah, I thought I would hang around here with Sasuke... give him some male support."

The woman smiled then walked back down the hall, probably going back to her daughter's room; but she surprised both boys when she returned with two cups of tea for them. "Here's something to keep you warm and hopefully awake for sometime."

"Thanks Haruno-san!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome boys, and Sasuke, you can go see Sakura now if you want; she has settled down."

Sasuke nodded, thanked her again, then set his tea down and stood; heading towards the room that his mother-in-law had frequently been coming in and out of for the past hour.

* * *

Sakura was sitting up in bed reading, what he could make out to be a medical journal, something he himself could never get into reading. She looked up from the book and smiled seeing him standing in the door way, "Hi."

"Hey," he moved forward and grabbed the chair next to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Shizune gave me an epidural so I can't feel anything right now," she giggled like a school girl.

_'Well at least she's not in pain anymore.'_

"Oh! I almost forgot," she reached over to the small night stand and picked up the small red box with a white ribbon on it, "I think I should give this to you now seeing as how tomorrow I probably will be trying to kill you. So happy birthday Sasuke-kun, and don't worry, no bunnies this year."

He blushed, remembering her comment from the previous year, and also the fact that she was right about what she said; those slippers work well on cold nights where he had to get up out of bed to retrieve something from the kitchen for her. He unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box, revealing a gold chain with the Uchiha crest on it, "Sakura?"

"I had it made a while ago, my mother just had to pick it up though... it's a locket, you can put things precious to you in it."

Sasuke brushed his thumb over the cold metal that was the fan shaped locket, "That's a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"You said I could put the things precious to me inside, I can't put you in it."

"Well that's were you're wrong, open it up and see," she smiled again, running her hand through his raven spikes. He popped the latch and smirked seeing the first picture inside being his wife. "See, I am always prepared; now I can always be nagging you on missions."

"It's not the same as the real you though."

"Sorry, that would have to be one big-ouch!" Sakura gripped the sheet covering her and tried to suppress a cry of pain.

"Sakura are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, it was just a small contraction that's all."

"But I thought the medicine they gave you stopped the contractions?"

"No silly, we don't want to stop them; if I don't have them the baby won't come out," she tried no to laugh at his embarrassed expression, it was like she was telling a small boy about the birds and the bees. (**Note: I don't know why people call it the birds and the bees... it has nothing to do with them; and now a days does anyone tell their kids that story? I laugh thinking about it.**) "The drug they gave me only numbs the pain slightly, it's not as bad as it was believe me; it's more like a small prick from a kunai in the lower back."

_'But enough pricks hurt like hell!'_

"And I know what you're thinking, and it's a lot better then feeling like you're being gutted from the inside out; you're lucky you're a man Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood from his chair and took a sit next to her on the bed, since it was only built for one person Sakura was practically laying in his lap, her head resting on his broad chest; the soft thud of his heart was lulling her to sleep. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Rest... I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you wake," he began to rub her arm in a slow soothing motion. The caring gesture and just his warming presence made it hard for her to object and even harder to stay awake, _'I'll just rest my eyes for a... a couple m-minutes, man I love when he wants to cuddle; it's just so unlike the Sasuke I knew when we were younger. I better try to sleep of he may get upset that I disobeyed him... again; though I doubt this little boy is going to let me sleep very much,' _a smile graced her angelic face as she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

She awoke a little after midnight to the whispers of two new people in the room. Someone had dimmed the lights so it was very hard to make out who they were, but judging by the tones of the voices both were definitely women. A shift on the bed brought her attention to the other person sharing her bed, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Did they wake you?"

She shook her head into his chest, "Who exactly are they Sasuke-kun?"

"Shizune and the hokage, they're talking about the baby; they were waiting for you to wake up," Sasuke sat up as she rolled off him to lay flat on her back.

The other women noticed the movement on the bed and Sasuke getting up to sit back in the chair. "Morning Sakura-san, I'm sorry we had to wake you up so early, but we have to check your progress and to see what we are going to do," Shizune explained while Sakura got comfortable and ready for her examination. It didn't take long and when Shizune reappeared from under the sheet at Sakura's feet she had a smile on her face, "I believe we're ready."

* * *

**Note: Okay so Sakura is just about to give birth, I know everyone was expecting it to be in this chapter, but I have to keep you in suspense... plus I ran out of paper in the note book I was writing in so I had to end it there... have to get another notebook ASAP! Next chapter new baby!**

**Specail Thanks to:  
**fanpire ava  
GisIzzy (**Sorry I would not suffer through labor for 25 hours! lol**)  
kattylin  
YukiSakura328 (**You changed your name, was confused at first lol**)  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Still not may long reviews... and I sad, so don't forget to review, review, review!**


	14. Uchiha part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Come on, push Sakura!"

"I am pushing!"

Sasuke was astonished at the verbal cat fight that was happening right before his very eyes between teacher and student. Every word that came from the hokage's mouth, might have been meant to sound encouraging, but Sakura took them as a challenge and fought back. Sasuke didn't know if this was an actual deliver or some sort of weird training practice, the only thing that was missing was the physical attacks; although, Sakura did try to punch him twice and threatened to castrate him after this was all over. He panicked hearing that and briefly left the room to give her some time to cool down. But he returned a short time later, and with much convincing from Shizune that he and his clan weren't in danger, to find his wife in tears because he left. To quote Shikamaru, Sasuke now understood why women were troublesome.

But after that one incident she didn't talk to him much anymore, which he was fine with... now if only she would release the death grip on his hand everything would be perfect. He could have sworn he heard a snap about 20 minutes ago but he couldn't tell if his hand was broken because she was cutting off the blood circulation and it was numb; which might have been a good with at this point. He tried not to show his discomfort but Shizune noticed and promised to check it once this was all over with.

_'If this is what it's like with the first kid, maybe we shouldn't have anymore,' _Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall, Sakura had been fully dilated a little after 12... it was now almost 2, something had to be wrong; it shouldn't take this long for the baby to come out. (**Note: I know you can be in labor for a long time, but I have no clue once you're fully dilated if that can take hours too, probably not but in the story just go with it!**). Just as he was about to start panicking, but only in his mind of course because Uchiha never panic about anything, a new high pitched squeal joined in with the screaming match the women were currently in. (**Tsunade was screaming at Sakura to push, and Sakura was screaming just from the pain**).

"He's almost out, one more push Sakura!"

"I can't! I'm too tired."

"Don't give me that shit, I've been sitting on this damn stool for nearly 2 hours, my back is killing me; you're having this kid right now you hear me!"

_'You're back is killing you? My wife has been in pain since last night and she is crushing my hand but I ain't complaining!'_

"He's out!"

_'What!?' _Sasuke looked around wildly completely lost about what was going on around him, one minute the hokage was complaining about her back the next she was standing and wiping off a bloody crying infant. His eyes immediately locked onto the little boy, who was squirming and giving off small shouts of displeasure at being abruptly thrown out of his mother's warm and comfortable womb for this freezing cold, smelly world; he was not a happy one bit.

"Uchiha-san... do you want to cut the cord?" Shizune offered, handing over a small pair of scissors to him. He was shaking so badly you would think he never held anything so sharp before in his life, when in reality he has been playing with kunai and other ninja tools since he was a small child. He tried to calm his nerves and only the most skill shinobi could see the light shaking from his hand, however that was enough to cause Tsunade to glare at him.

"Uchiha, you better knock it off! If you plan on restoring your clan you gotta get use to this!"

He immediately stopped shaking and was about to shoot something back at her when Sakura's voice stopped him, "Sasuke-kun... don't fight with her... please." He gave a small nod showing that he heard her plea then focused back on what he was doing.

* * *

Once the baby was separated from his mother Tsunade passed him off to an nurse that was in the room. She brought him over to the small baby bed that was on the other side of the room to check him out. Sasuke was about to follow but Shizune appeared in front of him, "Uchiha-san we should look at your hand now."

With all the excitement that was going on he completely forgot about his hand. Getting a good look at it he noticed that two of his fingers were a dark purple and now that the blood was getting to his hand again, they were starting to sting a little. He wanted to go be with his son, but knew if they weren't taken care of soon, it would cause problems in the future.

"Sasuke-kun... where are you going?" Sakura began to panic seeing him leave the room with Shizune.

He immediately walked back over to her bed to calm her down, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go tell your mother and Dobe we have a son, just relax and rest... you did great," he kissed her forehead then turned to leave, he didn't bother to tell her that he was also going to get his fingers taped up because he didn't want her to fell bad for hurting him during what should be one of the happiest moments of their lives, and besides they weren't that bad it would only to leave a small bruise on his ring finger that would disappear within the week.

After he went out into the hall to see not just Naruto and his mother-in-law but the rest of their friends as well. "Sasuke! Well what's going on? Tell us!"

"What are you all doing here?"

"When Shizune came and told us Sakura was ready to go we called everyone, now what's going on? That was over an hour ago!" A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face thinking about his wife and new son just down the hall, "Why are you smirking Sasuke!? Tell us!"

"It's a boy... I have a son."

A big grin spread on Naruto's face, "Alright! Hey everyone, Sakura-chan had a boy!"

"Naruto keep it down, it's two in the morning."

"Sorry Haruno-san."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot's foolishness and was about to return to his family when Ino appeared in his face, "When can we see him?"

"Not till this afternoon, Sakura's probably resting right now."

"Did he get her pink hair, please say no."

"No, he didn't but why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know, you don't have to be mean about it."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't care if he hurt her feelings; he didn't have to live with her. So he walked around her and continued toward his destination. (**Note: Sasuke isn't nice to most people at this point, just mostly Sakura, Naruto, and Mrs. Haruno right now... hopefully fatherhood will lighten him up somewhat**).

* * *

He was relieved to see that the circus of doctors and nurses had finally left leaving Sakura, the baby, and the hokage in the room. Sakura had just finished feeding the baby and was gently rocking him to sleep when he approached the bed. "What's going on out there? Why is Naruto screaming?"

"When I get out there I'm going to kill that little punk," Tsunade growled to no one in particular, she was currently at the sink washing her hands after she cleaned up the after birth.

"I told him about the baby an everyone is out there also, Ino was being annoying... she wants to see him."

"I can't deal with her right now."

"I told her you were resting and everyone else will be coming by later today."

"She should be resting right now, he'll want to eat again in another 3 hours," Tsunade infromed the new parents as she was leaving the room.

Shizune come in as she exited carrying a small clip board, "Have you decided on a name or do you need more time?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke for approval, he gave a small nod with a gentle smile as his permission, "We have a name Shizune... Setoru, Setoru Uchiha."

Shizune quickly scribbled down what the other woman said, then handed the board to Sasuke, "We'll need your signature Uchiha-san and yours too Sakura-san."

Sasuke took the board and read over it, there wasn't much written just a few important details and two small inked foot prints; he realized it was his son's birth certificate then he signed his name on the line above where it said 'Father's Signature'. He placed the clip board on the bed, while Sakura placed their son in his arms for the first time.

He squirmed at first feeling unsafe when he was handed over and he was also cold from losing his mother's body warmth; he quickly snuggled close to his father once he was in Sasuke's hold. He walked over to the rocking chair was was placed in the room after Sakura gave birth to settle him down to sleep for a short time while Sakura sighed the certificate and headed it back to the older woman.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you ever held a child Sasuke-kun?"

"...Hn."

She gave a light chuckle at his normal response to a pressured question. It's not that she didn't trust him, because she knew Sasuke was the kind of man that would give his own like for his son, but when she first handed Setoru over... Sasuke was as white as a sheet. It was kind of funny seeing him acting so gentle with another human being... yet it was sweet too.

* * *

Sakura, knowing that their friends would be there to see the baby bright and early in a few hours, decided to listen to her doctor/teacher and rest for the time being. Sasuke stayed in the room and watched over both the people that were most precious to him. Watching the little boy's chest rise and fall in his sleep, Sasuke now understood why his own father praised Itachi the way he did. He knew that when Shoiri was born in a few years and then Setsumi much later, he would love them unconditionally... but Setoru would always have a special place in his heart. (**Note: Of course Sakura has her own place too, but you know what I meant, the first born is always treated differently because they get to do everything first**).

As if on a timer Setoru began to squirm in his father's arms 3 hours later, he tried to calm the baby down as to not wake up his mother; but it was no use. "Sasuke-kun just give him to me he's hungry and he won't stop until his fed," Sakura sat up and prepared to feed the crying infant.

"Can't we give him that formal stuff... that why you can rest more."

"Maybe in a month, but now he needs the nutrients from breast milk to build up his emun system," she explained while helping her son with his breakfast. Well that was the last of her nap because shortly after her mother appeared at the door.

"Hi sweetheart, I know it's very early but are you up for a visitor?"

"Depends on who it is," she looked over to Sasuke and noticed he was barely awake in the chair, "Sasuke-kun why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'm fine and momma will be here... right momma?"

"Of course and your father just returned home from his mission... he's waiting out in the hall."

"See honey, go home it's your birthday, you should be relaxing."

"I'm fine right here."

Sakura gave her mother a pleading look. The older woman nodded, knowing how stubborn men can be, "Sasuke, come with me to get some coffee, they'll be fine for a few minutes." He gave his wife a disapproving look, knowing she put her mother up to this, but followed his mother-in-law out of the room; not wishing to fall on her bad side... after all he still hadn't won her father's trust yet, it was better to have at least have one of them on his side.

Speaking of her father, Haruno-san was waiting out in the now empty hall. Locking eyes the moment Sasuke left the room the older man shot him a glare, almost as scary as his own, in his direction. He didn't understand why the man was still angry at him, yeah he betrayed the village and tried to kill the man that was going to become the hokage in a few months... twice, but that was over two years ago; the man could really hold a grudge.

"She's awake and feeding the baby right now, you can go in." His wife tried to give him something to focus on, other than his son-in-law, but it wasn't helping. The glaring match didn't end till the older man disappeared into the room, Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration. "Please forgive him Sasuke, Sakura is his only child, he was so used to her coming to him for help. But now that you are married... you could say he's jealous."

_'Jealous is an understatement, he wants me dead... I can sense it.'_

* * *

When they returned to the room Sakura was alone. "Where's your father?"

"He saw Setoru, held him, then went home to change and rest up... but he said he'd be back later tonight."

Haruno-sama nodded then kissed her daughter's forehead, saying she should go get cleaned up as well. After she left Sasuke put his cup on the table them moved to the bed, "Where's Setoru?"

"One of the nurses took him to do a check up and a few motor skill tests, he'll be back soon. You really should go home and at least change your clothes, when everyone comes by later they will say something if you're in the same clothes from yesterday."

"Hn."

_'Of course you're not going to listen to me, why do I bother!?'_

As if reading her mind, Sasuke kissed her cheek then pulled her closer to his body, "I'll go get a set of clothes later."

"Okay... Sasuke-kun?"

"...Hn?"

"Do you think... what happened in the future will help this time too?"

"No... I won't... I won't let it."

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" But there was no answer to her question because the Uchiha had fallen asleep, burying his nose in her soft hair, breathing in her calming sent. _'He's been up for almost 24 hours... poor thing, I knew he was tired! But that's besides the point, have a good rest Sasuke-kun.' _Sakura turned over in his arms facing him and got comfortable to take another short nap before Setoru was brought back to them.

* * *

**Note: Okay since the last two chapters were short I thought I would make this one a little longer, and as everyone can tell I got a new notebook so on with the story! Took me two days to write this chapter, mostly coz I was writing it on the train to and from school... which takes an hour to get to by the way; get very bored. Anyway, Setoru is finally here, and it only took 14 chapters to bring him back yay! That's all I got in for this chapter, it's nearly 1 in the morning, I'm tired and going to bed now... I hope everyone is happy now.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
fanpire ava  
LadyAliceSparda  
kattylin  
Suigintou no Yoru  
YukiSakura328  
GisIzzy  
sakka san  
**See look at that long list... long lists make me happy, when I happy I got chapters out faster, so review!**


	15. Two months

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Whaaaaaa!"

Sasuke never would have thought that after betraying the village and alliancing himself with their two biggest threats, that he would be accepted back, and able to marry the girl he secretly loved for years. But how he wound up waking up at all hours of the night to the beck and call of his two month old son, he could never understand.

Despite the hokage's promise of lightening his mission load so he could help Sakura and be with his son, it seemed that every other shinobi called out sick this week! Everyday he was sent out on another mission, but most of them were low C and D rank ones; which even though they were degrading he was okay with it, so he didn't have to leave the village and was home at a decent hour. But tomorrow was the first major important mission in months, and it was the first one Naruto was allowed to go on outside of the village.

"Whaaaaa!" the second wave of screams from the nursery signaled that Setoru was awake and wanted someone's attention... now. Sasuke sat up and was about to get out of bed, when Sakura stopped him.

"Go back to bed Sasuke-kun, I'll get him."

"You're exhausted, you've been up every night this week tending to him."

"And you have a very dangerous mission in a few hours, you could get hurt if you're up all night with him... plus unless you develop breasts in the next two minutes you can't really help him," she smiled sliding out of bed, but with his speed, Sasuke was able to beat her to the door. "Sasuke?"

"Get back in bed, I'll bring him to you," he left the room so she couldn't argue with him. Knowing once he left there was no point in following because he was going to be back in a minute with their son.

She smiled seeing the dark, almost black, green eyes of her two month old baby boy when his father brought him in a few minutes later, a big smile on his face. "Oh! I see you're happy now huh? Were those crocodile cries we heard in there?" The little boy let out a bout of giggles at the full attention from his mother.

Sasuke handed him over to be fed, then crawled back into bed, but didn't go back to sleep just yet. "Sasuke-kun you got your way in getting him, now you listen to me and go to sleep."

"Can't... have to put him back to bed when he's finished," Sasuke smirked, gently rubbing the soft black hair on his son's head.

"I can put him back to bed when he's finished, now sleep. You know Naruto will be here bright and early."

* * *

"Teme! Wake up!"

Sasuke groaned hearing his idiot best friend screaming from downstairs. He looked over at the clock, _'It's only 6 in the morning, what the hell is he doing here this early!? He's going to wake Setoru up.'_

Hearing the squeals of baby laughter and his wife's voice also down stairs made him sit up in bed. If Sakura was awake then that meant that Naruto was in the house and soon would be up here bugging him. Luckily he was already half awake when the bedroom door flew open, the future hokage stood there.

"Come on Teme get up! We have a mission to get to, and put some clothes on; no one needs to see you naked!" the blond made a face, but didn't leave the door.

"I'm wearing boxers Dobe, and I can wear whatever I want in my own house, in my own bedroom."

"Well get dressed and let's go, this mission won't wait all day!"

"It's 6 in the morning, the sun is barely up and you're worried about a mission?"

"Hey look, you've been on countless missions since last year, I've been on two outside of the village; I can't help if I'm excited!"

_'You wanted to be hokage, they don't go on missions idiot.' _"What are you going to do when you become hokage? You won't have any missions anymore."

"But I could make missions for myself, I don't know how I am going to be doing paper work all the time... how can Grandma Tsunade handle it?"

_'Sakura says with a lot of sake.'_

So with a lot of prodding from Naruto, Sasuke finally got up to dress. The blond shot a few wise cracks about basically anything just to get him moving faster, they consisted of any faults his best friend had at the moment ranging from how slow it took him to get ready... all the way to the size of his manhood. At that point Sakura heard a violent scream as the future hokage came flying down the stairs.

"What did you do?"

"Teme just threw me down the stairs!"

Sakura looked up to see her husband standing at the top of the steps in only his pants, a deep scowl on his face, and his eyes flickering from black to blood red every once and a while. "Morning honey, did you sleep well?"

_'She's not serious right?' _Sasuke didn't even feel that her question deserved an answer, and if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she wasn't expecting one. He just turned around and headed back to their room, slamming and locking the door behind him so Naruto wouldn't follow.

_'Sometimes he acts more like a baby then Setoru does,'_ Sakura rolled her eyes at his very childish behavior, then looked to the other man still sitting on the floor, "Naruto do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure Sakura-chan, anything you need... except changing Setoru, I don't think I can handle that."

"Why not? He's a baby, he wouldn't bite you... yet."

"Because it would be to weird! Every time I see him I get a flashback of what he looks like at 11."

"Yeah well, try being his mother and have that happening, but that wasn't what I was going to ask anyway."

"Oh okay, what?"

"I already warmed up a bottle, could you feed him while I make breakfast for Sasuke... please?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem," he hopped off the floor with a smile and dashed into the kitchen, Sakura not far behind.

* * *

Sasuke came down a few minutes later, dressed in full Anbu gear, the scowl still on his face, "What are you still doing here Dobe?"

"Sasuke-kun be nice! Naruto has done nothing wrong and he's helping me with Setoru so I can make you something to eat. Now sit down, before the two of you have to go for who knows how long, and for once please stop fighting."

Sasuke shut his mouth, but promised retribution once they were out of the village. Naruto gave a gulp and pulled the baby closer to himself. "He can't protect you forever idiot."

"Then I will enjoy the last few minutes of my life feeding you son," Naruto stuck his tongue out just as Sakura place a plate of food in front of her husband.

"Naruto stop it!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Once he was finished, Sasuke went to the front door to place his sandals on, Sakura came up behind him with his pack in hand. "Where are you going again?"

"Nice try... you know black ops' missions are confidential, not even the hokage's apprentice is allowed to know. We'll be gone for about a week," Sasuke wasn't all that thrilled with being away from his family for that long a time, but he didn't really have a choice. And upraising had accrued about a month ago in the land of water and it couldn't be ignored any longer. The boys were being sent to figure out just what happened, and if Orochimaru was in the area.

"Just thought I'd try, but I now know if I wanted information I should have asked Naruto. But anyway here's your bag, it has all your scrolls and tools, pulse I packed you a lunch... I know it won't do much bu-."

Sasuke stopped her sentence with a firm but loving kiss, he took the bag and placed it on his back, "Thank you."

"Hey! Sakura-chan... you packed Teme a lunch? I didn't get a lunch."

"I think that is something you need to discuss with your fiancée Dobe."

"Sasuke-kun be nice! Naruto, I made Sasuke-kun a bento box... you only eat ramen. Did Hinata-chan pack you some? I know she wouldn't let you leave without food, that's not like her."

"Oh she did... I almost forgot!" he handed the fed baby back to his mother, "Come on Sasuke, let's go!"

"Wait Dobe."

"Aw what now!?"

"I'll be right there, wait outside."

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

Sasuke waited until they were alone again before turning back to Sakura. He pulled his mask from his bag and was about to put it on as he approached her. But she shook her head and turned their son away from him, "Don't come near him with that on, you know it scares him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied with her demand, knowing that the wolf shaped mask did scare Setoru from the last time he had walked through the house with it on. It took over an hour to settle him back down. He took the mask and hooked it up on his kunai holster, away from their son's view. Once it was away Sakura handed the baby over.

Seeing his father for the first time that morning brought a smile to Setoru's face as he wiggled, squirmed, and kicked his feet; showing his overall joy. Holding his son calmed his stressed nerves a great amount, he pulled the baby close giving him a kiss on his head; before handing his back to his mother. Setoru immediately began to whimper as tears appeared in his big green eyes at the lost of his father's comforting chakra. Seeing him in that state brought back Sasuke's nerves 10 fold, but Sakura pushed him toward the door. "Go, before Naruto comes back in here, he'll be fine. Don't let this distract you please...," she kissed his cheek, "Come back safe."

"I will, don't worry, just keep yourself safe too."

* * *

**Note: Okay small time skip, Setoru's 2 months old now. The next chapter will have to do with Naruto and Sasuke's mission, the new dad dealing with being away from his son for the first time!**

**My most loyal readers:  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
YukiSakura328  
GisIzzy  
kattylin  
**Okay I'm changing the name of the thanks to what's there now, and since I'm getting so few long reviews I'm taking a break from this story and working on a few others I still have. Sorry to everyone that is hanging on every chapter but you're going to have to wait, or bug other people to review.**


	16. First word

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinkng'_

* * *

"Oh there's the cutie pie!"

"Ino, do you need to scream every time you see him? He'll be deaf by the time he's 2."

"Oh, you over exaggerate Sakura, he'll be fine. And I can't help it... he's just so cute!" the blond squealed picking the baby up from his playpen filled with toys. "So... where's that grumpy husband of yours?"

"Ino! Don't call Sasuke that, especially while you're holding his son; Setoru is very impressionable right now."

"He's 7 months months old, what's he going to do?"

"Well... he's been trying to mimic us as of late, so we don't curse or say mean things to eachother around him."

"Sakura... you're nuts."

"Bah!"

Both women looked to the little boy, "Yes, that's right, your momma is nuts. See Sakura, your own kid thinks you're crazy!"

_'He does not, he's in his hair pulling stage at this moment and is probably trying to figure out a way to get that long blond hair of yours. It's about time he pulls on someone else's other than mine."_

"Ouch! Hey let go, Sakura he's got my hair in his grubby little fingers! Ouch, don't pull it out! Sakura help!"

_'That's my boy.' _"When did he become grubby Ino... I think it's cute."

"Well tell him to let go and take him back!"

"Alright, alright hold still the harder you struggle the tighter his grip gets," Sakura tried prying the baby's fingers away from her friend's hair.

"Waahehe!"

"Is he laughing at me! I'll give him something to laugh about, he thinks this is funny!"

"He's a baby Ino... everything is funny to him."

* * *

Much to the relief of Ino, Sakura was finally able to get Setoru away; she ran to the bathroom shortly after to fix her hair as Sakura put him back in his playpen. Then she went into the kitchen to make some tea to warm themselves up from the bitter chill of the February air; Ino appeared in the door a few minutes later, all her hair was back in perfect alignment again. "Tell me again why you choice the married life over partying?"

Sakura sighed, having to yet again explain the reasons for her obvious decisions... "How long will you be content with partying Ino? Don't you get tired of the late nights, being grope by random men... aren't you the least bit ashamed of your actions?"

"You didn't even answer my question, and to not answer yours I'm not the one that was pregnant at 17."

"I remember about a year and a half ago you saying that a shinobi's life is short and we need to have kids early? And besides, it's not like I was pregnant before I was married so there is nothing to be ashamed of having a child out of love."

"Yeah a whole month and a half you waited, you two must have been at it like rabbits, hell I'm not surprised you aren't pregnant right now... you're not, right?"

"Ino! Of course I'm not! And we didn't 'go at it like rabbits' either."

"Right, and I'm really a red head like Karin."

"Don't mention her name in my house... and I'm serious it was only like... 10 times," Sakura blushed as red as a tomato from both anger and embarrassment.

"You're joking right? Wow... I thought Uchiha's were good at everything, guess we were all fooled."

"Ino! Not everyone's relationship is about sex!"

"Then what good are men for? You really don't need anything else from them."

"I'm done with this conversation, I won't talk about Sasuke like that."

"Whatever, every guy is the same and only wants one thing."

_'Maybe the guys you hang around, but not Sasuke or Naruto for that matter.'_ "You're wrong Ino," Sakura said in a very defiant manner while playing with a gold chain around her neck.

Ino caught sight of the item she was playing with when the light overhead reflected off the gold, "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh you mean this?" the pink haired woman pulled the chain from under her shirt, on the end were a bunch of little charms, each holding a special meaning behind them.

"Let me guess... Sasuke right?"

"Of course," she pulled them each apart, showing the other girl then explaining them. The first was a nice sized aquamarine gem, Ino immediately knew what that was for; Sakura was the only one of the rookie 9 born in march after all.(**Note: Tenten was also born in march, so that's why I said the rookies 9... she isn't apart of that!**). The next two were bound together by a separate little hoop that was attached to the chain, it held a smaller version of her own wedding ban with a small sapphire added to it; and the other was a small red and white fan that represented the Uchiha clan itself, "And there two are for the month we were married and the day I officially became a part of the Uchiha clan."

"And what's with the last 2?"

Sakura brought up the small baby booty and the blood red ruby, "Well, Sasuke bought the little booty a few days after Setoru was born and the ruby is for his and Sasuke's birthday."

"So wait... are all those gems real?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jeez Sakura! The 3 on that chain pulse the rock on your finger, and I'm guessing the chain is pure gold too... does Sasuke have anything else to spend his money on besides you!"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm not complaining, I like being pampered like this."

_'Yeah of course you would, man I should have gotten close to Sasuke the minute Naruto dragged him through the gate!'_

* * *

"Da!" Hearing the baby in the other room making noise, Sakura knew he was doing something he wasn't suppose to, _'I had better get in there before the next thing I hear is a crash.'_ Having that thought made her quicken her steps to the sitting room to see just what her little man wanted. She was very relieved to see that he was still in his pen, with his mountain of toys (Sasuke bought all of them of course.); but the look of his face was quite unsettling.

"What did you do young man?"

"Gah!"

"Don't you 'gah' me, I know that look... what did you do?"

Setoru closed his mouth and looked like he was pouting, but his mother knew he was thinking very hard about what she said. "Da!"

"Sakura, what's going on in here? What's he doing?" Ino walked in, but stirred clear from the hair pulling little monster.

"Ino, did you hear him? I think he just called for Sasuke."

"And I think you've finally lost it, because he hasn't said anything... yeah maybe a few baby noises, but that's it."

Even though Ino was being the rational one, Sakura ignored her, "Setoru, sweetie say it again... come on, show Aunt Ino."

The baby gave her an uncertain look, not quite sure of what she was asking of him, but if it got her full attention on him... he would try to do his best. "D...a?"

"See Ino, he did say it!" Sakura jumped up and ran to the wall with many pictures on it.

"I don't think he was to sure about that Sakura."

Sakura returned with a photo of team Kakashi, after Sasuke returned, it was the closest one they had to his age right now, "Setoru, who is this?" Setoru had begun playing with some blocks that were on the floor, not paying attention to her anymore, "Setoru, baby look at mommy... who is this?"

"Oh Sakura give it a rest would you, he didn't sa-."

"Dada!"

* * *

Both women were completely speechless at his outburst, he giggled at the faces they were making, then went back to his blocks. "Setoru, one more time baby... who is this?"

Now he was getting annoyed and it clearly showed on his face when he gave a glare that could almost match his father's... after all, he was done with their game; all he wanted to do now is play, "Dada."

Sakura smiled, kissing his forehead, she stood again and placed the picture back on the wall. "Well... I can't believe he just... I mean he's... wow."

"Are you okay Ino? And yes, my baby is a genius."

"Oh aren't you acting all high and mighty right now."

"I have every right too. I have to get him something to eat, and Sasuke should be home soon," Sakura picked Setoru up and brought him into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Yeah well I have to go anyway, meeting up with Shikamaru tonight," Ino smirked and practically skipped to the door.

_'She will never learn.'_

* * *

An hour later Sakura heard the front door slide open, she got up off the couch to go see who it was... even though she had a feeling she already knew. "So... how was the mission?" Sasuke shot her a light hearted glare as he took off his sandals. "That bad huh? Don't worry in the spring he'll be taking over the roll of hokage fully and you can go back to your solo missions. I may have something that will make this day better," she smiled walking back into the room where their son was.

Sasuke was unsure just exactly what she was saying, then an idea clicked into his head, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Why does everyone think that!? No I'm not suicidal Sasuke-kun."

_'Thank god.'_ "Well, what is it then?"

"Come sit in the kitchen and I'll heat your dinner, then I'll show you." He complied and followed her, sitting down and relaxing somewhat; she brought the food over to him just as hot as it was an hour before. They sat and talked about their day, Sakura more than Sasuke because he couldn't discuss his missions out in the open; but he was a very good listener anyway.

"I don't see why you allow her into our house, she will be a bad influence on him."

"Trust me Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't let that happen, and besides he got a hold of her hair today so she barely got near him after that."

_'That's my boy,' _Sasuke tried to hide his smirk, but Sakura knew what he was thinking about.

* * *

As Sasuke cleaned his dishes, Sakura went into the other room to retrieve their son from the nursery. She brought him in just as Sasuke sat on the couch she had occupied earlier. He looked like he was fighting off a major headache, she felt bad, but right now she had to show him what their son learned before she herself burst. So to gain his attention she pushed his knee away from the small table in front of the couch so she could sit on it; Setoru close to her chest. Her eagerness was a clear sign that she wanted to tell him something, "What is it Sakura?"

"You forgot already, I told you I had to show you something," she pouted at his forgetfulness.

"Oh... what was it?"

Sakura turned Setoru around to face his father, "Setoru... who's that?"

Once his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, a huge smile appeared on his face, "Dada!"

Sasuke's headache was pushed to the back of his mind as he looked to his wife to double check what he heard. She nodded to confirm that he wasn't hearing things, "Who's that Setoru?"

And just like earlier that afternoon, the by glared before answering... again, "Dada."

Sasuke let out a chuckle seeing his son's face before he sat up and took the baby from her arms. "Sasuke-kun, you sit here and relax with him while I draw you a nice hot bath okay?" she stood with a smile and kissed both her mens' heads, before heading down the hall.

Hearing the water running relaxed his muscles enough that he could rest back comfortably on the couch; his son on his chest. The little boy had immediately snuggled into the safety of his father's arms and fell into a light sleep. Sasuke still couldn't believe he said his first word, his ego got a major boost also because he called his name first; but he was also glad that the boy knew him. With all the missions he has been having, he was a little worried that Setoru wouldn't remember him when he returned at times; but this quashed all those fears, "That's my boy."

He stood and brought the baby to his room, just as he placed him in the crib, that angelic voice of his wife filled the hall. "Sasuke-kun, your bath's ready," the tone her voice took on held the promised of something more than just a calm bath.

_'Maybe she'll join me?' _with that thought in mind he checked to make sure the nursery was secure before following her voice to their private bath; missions with Naruto maybe okay... but he was a pain. But coming home, having a home to come back to... was heaven.

* * *

**Note: So Setoru said his first word, who didn't think is wasn't going to be 'Dada'? That's like the easiest thing for a baby to say; even though my cousin's frist word was 'Ryann' which is my name. It kind of came out weird, but we still understood her. Anyway, it's now February, Setoru is 7 months old, and Sasuke and Sakura have been married for over a year, that's why the necklace is brought in. Sasuke bought it for her after he bought most of the charms, and yes he spoils her... like every wife should be treated. Naruto is almost becoming the hokage and he and Hinata will be married around late April so that's coming up too! I might not do their wedding, I probably won't coz this isn't a Nar/Hin. fanfictions, trying to stay closer to Setoru's life so far, so there will be more baby moments in the coming chapters.**

**This was a long chapter so I'm hoping for some long reveiws... I'm not doing the 'special thanks' for the last chapter coz i only go two... and that's just sad. So please leave some reviews and make me happy, happy me means more chapters faster! Next week is thanksgiving break so I could get a couple chapters up if I get reviews! hint, hint, hint! And just think, the faster I finish this story to the faster the sequel to 'Teenagers are worse than toddlers' will be started.**


	17. A new threat

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Manga/Anime Spoilers**

**Before chapter: Okay to help you out, this chapter is set in May, so Setoru is about 10 months old. Naruto and Hinata were married in April, so they've been together for over a month; sorry I decided not to make a chapter to their wedding. Naruto has been hokage for a week, Tsunade felt he is finally ready to take on the role full time... we hope.**

* * *

"Gahhh!"

"Dobe... what the hell are you doing?" the Uchiha watched the blond pace from one side of the room to the other, he was going to wear out the floor if he kept it up, pulling at his hair.

"Teme, thank god you're here! Help me!"

"With what exactly?" he looked around at the disarray of the room itself. A number of large boxes were stacked up to the ceiling at his left. He figured that they must be Tsuande's medical books and sake, Naruto never read a book in his life and Hinata put a stop to his drinking habit every since the night of Setoru's birth; so he didn't need any of those things. He then saw a pile of clothes, clean or dirty he wasn't sure, in the right hand corner of the room, "Naruto, have you left this room in the past week?"

"Sasuke how many times do I have to say it, stop reading my mind!"

"I didn't idiot," he pointed to the pile, then sat in an unoccupied chair.

"Oh... hehe, well yeah since Grandma named me the hokage last week, I've been busy," Naruto dropped into the large chair that was behind the desk, which surprise, surprise had papers all over it... as usual.

"If she didn't think you could handle the job, she wouldn't have given it to you so soon. N ow why did you call me up here? It's my day off and I was busy."

"Oh really... doing what?"

_'Sakura was taking Setoru to the lake and I was going to accompany them.' _"It's none of your busy Dobe."

Naruto's cheesy grin appeared on his face as a dirty thought crossed his mind, "Is Haruno-san watching Setoru today? You and Sakura-chan have something planned, judging by my calculations... Shiori shouldn't be born for another year or so. Don't get ahead of yourself Teme."

_'I'm surprised you know math idiot.' _"I suggest you take my advice and drop that subject Dobe."

"Was that a threat Teme?"

"Why did you ask me to come up here Naruto... again?"

"Oh right! Because you the only one I can trust with this right now."

The seriousness in his voice put the Uchiha on alert, "What's going on Naruto?"

"We have received word from the kazekage that a sleeper was discovered in their village. They were able to get some information out of him before he took his own life."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Well apparently it turns out that Kakashi-sensei wasn't Orochimaru's first experiment with this type of transfusion jutsu. He's been working on it ever since he was in the village."

"I'm still now following."

**Spoiler!**

"You weren't here when Yamato-sensei explained his origin to us, Orochimaru took babies to test his jutsu on. Yamato-sensei was the only survivor when he fused the first hokage's DNA with his, that's how he got that weird wood jutsu technic. Before he was caught by the 3rd, Orochimaru did one last test and it was a success. One of the shinobi in the village is working for him."

"How do you know they have not already left? That was years ago."

"Because a cell of Anbu found a recently abandoned cave just outside of the village a few days ago, whoever it is... they are waiting for word from Orochimaru to began their mission."

"Who do you suspect?"

"I don't know, I only know who I can rule out for now."

"Well let's start with that then."

"Well... Grandma Tsunade and Shizune are out, they both hate him to much to help him... and we've ruled out must of the black ops and jonin already. Luckily the chunin and younger aren't even considered because he was gone by then... unless the enemy has killed someone and taken on their life somehow."

"What are you saying then?"

"I believe it is an older member of the village, but when the sound attacked at the chunin exams I think the spy changed their outer appearance and has taken on the life of one of the rookie 12."

_'One of us!'_

"Now do you understand why I asked you for help? I want you to investigate and see if you can find out who it is, before something bad happens."

"Why don't you suspect me? I was with him for 3 years, I could be the enemy."

"Orochimaru's spy is someone he could easily do without, he wanted your sharingan... he wouldn't use you like that. And besides, you and I have been teammates for years, I trust you."

"What about Sakura? You can't suspect her!"

"I wish I couldn't, but for two years we weren't with her... we don't know what happened. I know this will be hard but-."

"No! I will not spy on my wife! I know her, she would never betray our village. You trust me... trust when I say it's not her."

"... You're right, what was I thinking, Sakura-chan couldn't hurt anyone, and she's devoted to the village. But that still leaves 9."

"What about your wife... you can't think she."

"I don't have a choice but too, as the hokage I have to rule everyone out first. We'll finish this discussion tomorrow... enjoy the rest of your day off Teme!"

"Hn."

(**Note: If you have no clue what happen, I'll explain again. Orochimaru has a sleeper in the leaf village, just like Kabuto was. During the chunin exam the sleeper may have killed one of the real rookie 12 and has been leaving their life every since then, but who is it?**)

* * *

Leaving the office and heading into the village didn't stop his racing thoughts, _'One of the rookie 12, someone we've trusted this whole time! Why didn't I see it, I should have been able to tell, I've put Sakura and Setoru in danger... I'm such and idiot!'_

"Sasuke-kun? You okay?"

He looked up to see the lake, and Sakura sitting on a picnic blanket, _'How long was I thinking?'_

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she stood and walked over to him.

"Nothing."

"Oh, what did Nartuo want? How's he handling being hokage?" she giggled walking into his embrace.

"Where's Setoru?"

"Relax, he's down by the water with my mother, and don't worry she has an iron grip on him." He believed her and trusted his mother-in-law, but this still was his son. He relaxed when he saw the older woman coming back up the hill with the baby.

"Good afternoon Sasuke."

"Hello Haruno-san."

"Dada!" the little boy almost jumped out of his grandmother's arms to get to his father. To make sure he didn't try again and injure himself Sakura took him from her mother and gave him to Sasuke.

"If I had known you would be joining us, I would have brought your swimming trunks too."

"Swimming... trunks?"

"Yeah, I bought you a black pair just like Setoru has on, you two could match!"

At this time Sasuke pulled his son away from him to get a good look at the child. And he indeed was in a small pair of black swimming shorts, and he was practically bathed in spf 70 baby sun block, making his already pale skin look pure white and his dark as sin black hair stand out more. Sasuke felt bad for kid, as a child himself (before the massacre) he always hated putting sun block on. In fact, if his mother didn't catch him before he got out the door, he would have never worn it; he would always come home with a slight pinkness to his cheeks and he would never hear the end of it till he did it again. He realized in that aspect that his mother and Sakura were a like, they're both very loving mothers.

"Sasuke-kun, Setoru wants to get down," Sakura called from the blanket again, were she and her mother were sitting now. He looked down and saw the boy was squirming in his arms to be put on the ground, he had just started walking by his self a few weeks ago; and he's been on the move ever since. So to please the child, Sasuke put him down in the soft grass... but he didn't move right away towards the blanket.

Setoru sat in the grass and looked from his mother, who was several steps away, back to his father... who was right behind him. He then glared at Sasuke, clearly not happy and trying to say that this was not want he wanted when he was wiggling, "Nooo!" (One of his new favorite words).

"If you wish to go to your mother then stand up and walk to her, you can do it," Sasuke wasn't budging, even when Setoru raised his chubby little arms and began to whimper. "Use your words if you want something." (**Note: My cousin works with disabled children and she says that all the time, to get them to talk**).

"No!"

_'Well that wasn't the word I had in mind.'_

"Nooo!" Setoru screamed again, punching his fist in the air.

"I think someone needs a nap. Baby come here, come to mommy," Sakura cooed, trying to stop a tantrum from happening.

"Momma!" Setoru cried and reached out for her, but never standing up and moving. He was a very smart baby and he knew that if his daddy didn't let him get his way... mommy sure would and would make daddy see things his way too.

"Oh Sasuke bring him over here, he's tired and about to cry."

"You know he's faking it, he just wants you to give in."

"Well it worked, now pick up our son this minute!"

"He can walk, we shouldn't be spoiling him like you always do."

"I always do! Who's the one that buys him every toy he points at? Pretty soon he won't be abe to sit in his play pen! Our sitting room is being invaded also!"

"Sakura."

"Sasuke if you don't bring him over here right now, you can forget about tonight!"

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Mother was going to watch Setoru so we could have a night to ourselves, but I guess that will be canceled. Seeing as how he needs to a have nap now or his sleep schedule will be messed up and he will be up all night... something she doesn't need."

_'How is that different from any other night so far? What... a night alone, without him waking her up every two hours.' _Sasuke picked the boy up and brought him over to the blanket, all the while giving her his 'I'm-not-doing-this-because-you-told-me' glare; but he couldn't hide the smirk that appeared as he saw her vixen like smile.... promising a reward for being a good boy and listening to her.

* * *

A few days later...

Sakura was up making breakfast while Setoru was sitting at the table playing with his favorite toy this week, which was a stuffed black cat, as Sasuke walked into the room in just a pair of black pants. "Morning Sasuke-kun, will you be staying for breakfast?"

"Hn."

"Dada! No shirt."

"Yes Setoru, daddy doesn't have a shirt on. Tell him to put one on," Sakura said while smacking her husband's hand away from the tomatoes she just cut up.

"Shirt on Dada!"

"You heard him, go put one on then you can have breakfast."

"Hn," Sasuke glared, not liking taking orders from his 10 month old son, but complied anyway; but not before stealing a tomato off the plate, then dashing back to their bedroom.

"Sasuke!"

(**Note: Sakura doesn't work much anymore, she stays home take care of Setoru, but after all the kids start at the academy is when she goes back... just so you know**).

Hokage's office...

"Teme, what the hel-why is Setoru with you?" Naruto was surprised to see his little nephew in the older man's arms as he walked through the door.

"Sakura and her mother went shopping for his birthday... so I'm stuck with him all day."

"You sound like that's a bad thing, and maybe they're shopping for you too, seeing as you both have the same birthday; did you ever think of that?"

"Hn."

_'Of course you did, how stupid of me to ask.'_ "Hinata-chan! Could you come here please?"

Sasuke heard the door open behind him revealing the young Hyuga woman. (**Note: Naruto and Hinata are married, but to keep the byakugan from spreading to other clans and weakening she kept her maiden name. Only the clan calls her that though, everyone else refers to her as Uzumaki Hinata**). Like Sakura, Hinata rarely goes on missions anymore; mainly because Naruto won't allow her, but she's fine with that. So she was dress in normal civilian attire, but with an elegant touch, seeing as she was the hokage's wife after all... but Sasuke didn't care very much, he really wanted to know why Naruto called for her.

"Yes Naruto-kun, oh hello Uchiha-san," she gave a little bow in respect for both the leader of the Uchiha clan, and her husband's best friend.

Sasuke nodded his head to acknowledge her also, "Hyuga-san." (**For respect to the clans he refers to her as Hyuga**).

"Hinata-chan! You don't have to bow to Teme!" Naruto's loud voice brought forth a glare of annoyance from Sasuke and a blush of embarrassment from his wife, and a giggle from Setoru; whom was almost forgotten completely.

"Hinata-chan can you look after Setoru, we have important things to discuss, and he shouldn't be in the room."

"Of course Naruto-kun."

Sasuke was skeptical about handing his only child and heir over to her after what was talked about last time he was in this office. The hokage could read his expression and knew what he was worried about, "Hinata-chan will take good care of him, she knows how important he is to the village," Naruto's voice had a little bit of a sneer to it, to gain his friend's immediate attention.

To anyone else, that would have been a major act of disrespect to the slowly rebuilding Uchiha clan, but Sasuke got the underlining meaning and it was Naruto's way of saying she was okay with handling Setoru; that she wasn't the threat.

Hinata began to bounce Setoru in her arms once he was handed over to her, "We shall be just in the other room if you need us," she said just before leaving the room.

"So what did you need to talk about that it couldn't wait?"

"Jyro was spotted near the village."

* * *

**Note: So who's the threat? See if you can guess, we already knocked off Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura off the list... that leaves 8 left. And what will Sasuke do with the knowledge that Jyro was spotted so close to home?**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Fanpire AVA  
GisIzzy  
YukiSakura328  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Okay I got four this time... we're getting better than last chapter, but I would still like more just to see how everyone is liking the story. I'm only liking of a few more chapters, so there is going to be some major time skipping coming up... just so you know, but I will tell you what time is it so don't worry.**


	18. In trouble

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Flashbacks of the bat beast and their trip to the future flew through his head at the mention of the mist nin's name. Setoru was almost a year old and he still had not gotten rid of the threat to his family. _'But why would he come to the village, he doesn't know us yet... unless he has come to avenge his clan and kill the shinobi that destroyed it. But Kakashi died almost a year ago, he can't know that I killed him.'_

"Teme... Sasuke... SASUKE!"

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said!?"

"... Hn."

"I'll take that as a no, I said black ops spotted him talking to someone in the woods, but for some reason they couldn't sense who it was."

"Masking one's chakra isn't rocket science Dobe." _'Although maybe for you it is, you don't know how many times I've done that just to get close enough to check up on you guys.'_

"But even if their chakra was masked, Sakura-chan says you can't fully hide all of it... there's just too much!"

"Unless the person is a civilian and doesn't have much to begin with, or Jyro was concealing it with that sonic technic he used against us."

"Then that means Orochimaru has gotten to him and-."

"His plan to take over those 3 villages and come after us has started."

"Oh great! Why did it have to start now!? I've only been in office for a little over a week; can't he wait a couple years first!"

_'I think that was the point idiot.' _"What is going to be done about this Naruto?"

"W-why are you asking me!?"

"Because you're the damn hokage moron! Now answer the question." Sasuke moved away from the desk, lowering his temptation to smack the younger man.

"Well... um, we can't let anyone know, we don't need to have the village in a panic."

"Well that's a start... what else?"

"Hey Sasuke... how come you haven't gone off the handle yet?"

"What?"

"When your brother was spotted in the village and when Orochimaru's goons came to the village, both times you left without telling anyone. Word of one of the threats we know will be after your kids is near, and you're sitting here."

"I won't be for long if you don't figure out a plan Dobe."

"Okay, okay... he can't have gotten far correct?"

"The land of water is a three day trip to and from, but if he is infected then he won't return there; Orochimaru has a base somewhere in between the two villages. We find it and stop him."

"Um... okay that works, but that explains what I asked."

"The black ops didn't follow him correct? So they don't know if he has actually left the area surrounding the village yet. I'm not stupid to leave my wife and son unprotected if he is."

"You're finally using your head for once huh Teme?"

"That's more I can say for you right now Dobe."

"Alright, I'll send a few anbu to search the surrounding forest, and if it is clear, I'll send you and a team to find the base; but until then ... continue with the mission I gave you."

"Hn."

"Thanks for dropping in Teme, tell me what Sakura-chan gives you for your birthday; and if it's something good," Sasuke didn't like the eye brow wiggle that was sent his way, "Tell her to give Hinata-chan a few ideas. She's still a little shy and my birthday's next!"

"Naruto... you hung around that old man to long, you're a bigger pervert than he was."

"Hey! It's better hanging with a pervert for 3 years than a pedophile!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs, just as Sasuke opened the door... revealing a very shocked and angry Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hi-Hinata-chan... what are you doing there?" The glare she was sending him was enough of an answer as he slid back down in his chair, cowering in fear. "Sasuke... help!"

_'You got in this position all on your own idiot.' _"Where's Setoru, I'm taking him home."

The purple haired young woman's glare disappeared as she looked to the other man half way out the door, "Sakura-san and her mother came by a few minutes ago and took him home for lunch, now if you'll excuse me... I must speak with my husband, alone."

"Sasuke... help me!" The Uchiha took one look at the hokage and his best friend, then to his wife... who's chakra was building with every second that passed by. "Please... help me!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

* * *

"Sakura?"

"We're in the kitchen Sasuke-kun!"

He followed her voice to the back of the house, where she was serving lunch, "I'm sorry, I know I was suppose to watch him, but Dobe needed to speak with me about-."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. He was quite happy with Hinata."

"Hi Dada!" a very messy Setoru waived from his highchair.

"What did Naruto need to see you about, are you being sent on another mission?"

"No, not at this moment."

"But you will be... what's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Sasuke, I'm a mother, I know everything and pulse the tone of your voice tells me something is up, so spill."

_'I can't tell her about Jyro, or that one of our comrades is really a spy for Orochimaru; I don't want to worry her.' _"It's nothing I can't handle, don't worry about it." He turned to walk down the hall to the study where he could plan his next move in both missions.

"Sasuke, please tell me what's going. Saying don't worry about it only makes me worry more, please," she desperately pleaded, trying to hold back her tears. He clenched his fist, keeping his anger bottled up inside of him before he let it out and almost punched the wall next to him. He wasn't mad at her, he was pissed that he was making her cry... again. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Jyro was seen near the village," he sighed in defeat, _'I can say that much, but I refuse to tell her about the spy; it's bad enough she'll be worried about this now.'_

To prove his though right, Sakura clutched their son tighter in her arms, "Jyro... is near the village?"

"It was a few days ago, a cell of black ops spotted him, but did not pursue. Naruto is sending another group to find him, if they can't I will make a team and be sent out."

"You'll go back to the mist village?"

"He's not there, he's been infected with Orochimaru's jutsu... I believe he's living a the abandoned sound base, I will go there and stop him from carrying out his mission."

"Sasuke, if he is infected that means he's stronger then originally, how are you going to stop him!?"

"You let me worry about that."

* * *

July...

Even though her husband told her not to worry, Sakura worried... a lot! But as the weeks went by and still no results from the search, Naruto descided not to send Sasuke out, much to her relief. Upon the anbu's search they stumbled on the sound base in the woods. No one was there, and from the conditions it was left in no one had been there for years. Sakura was so grateful that he wouldn't be sent out now, Setoru and his birthday was tomorrow and she wanted to have a big party for them. Sasuke humored her wish, planning to have the party focus more on his son than himself... because he hated being the center of attention.

Ino came over to help set up for the party, but she just sat around and chatted while Sakura and Sasuke (**Yeah he was helping**) hung up decorations. "So what's the deal with this guy?"

"He's after Setoru, working under Orochimaru's orders," Sakura explained while trying to hang up an annoying curly streamer.

"He hasn't been seen in the village, so why worry about it now?"

Sakura was so shocked at her response, she would have fallen off the ladder she was on, had it not been for Sasuke who was supporting her. "He's after our son why wouldn't I be worried!? I won't be able to stop worrying until he's found."

"Sakura," Sasuke didn't really want her talking about this to Ino, he still didn't trust her.

"Sasuke can you please go hang those balloons up over there?" his wife completely ignored his warning tone to his voice as she went to the kitchen to check on the cake.

"So Sasuke... where's the other birthday boy?" Ino giggled seeing the glare on his face.

"He's taking a nap before this... party." Sasuke was hesitaten to call all this stuff just a party, the house and large grounds surrounding the house were decorated for the big bash; it looked more like this party was for the hokage... not a toddler.

Since his answered her only question and didn't look like he was in the mood to talk anymore (**Was he ever in the mood for a conversation?**) she leaned against the table and watched him hang up the balloons.

Sasuke was becoming annoyed with her staring, more importantly _**where**_ she was staring, "Do you have anything else to do besides watch me?"

"No... not really, why?"

Hearing the coyness in her voice sent a chill down his spine, he pushed the thought of being sick out of his mind as he went back to the task his wife have him. _'I thought she was annoying when we were 12... but this is ridiculous! She knows I'm married, to her best friend no less, yet she still wants to flirt.' _"Ouch! Damn-it," with thinking so hard and not paying attention to what he was doing; Sasuke pricked his thumb.

"What did you do? Here let me see."

"It's nothing."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't lie, come here an let me see... I'm a medic after all."

"If I needed medical attention I would have my **wife** look at it," he stressed the word wife so she would get the point that he wasn't interested.

But she pushed it off as denial, "Every man has that urge Sasuke, even married ones, you can't deny it."

He smirked at her oh so confident statement, "What's there to deny? And Uchiha doesn't need to beg for anything, I have everything I want... and I don't want you."

"They all say that but in the end... I get what I want too."

Sasuke noticed that sometime during their intensely long conversation, his body unconsciously mover closer to her in a purely intended to be intimidating way.

But to the other person now in the room, it would look like something else entirely, "Sasuke... w-what's going on?"

"Sakura... what?" being caught off guard was rare for the Uchiha, and with good reason too because he didn't handle surprise well. He looked over to see why his wife looked so upset, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Ino's arm brush up against him. Going on instinct he quickly move away form the woman, who by the way didn't look the least bit surprised or guilty by the whole situation.

"Sakura, I can explain."

"Yeah, I'm sure both of you can," Sakura glared at Ino more than her husband.

Ino didn't flinch at her stare, as if she has been through this all before, "Why are you glaring at me like that? He's the one that approached me!"

The pink haired woman didn't answer her question, she approached without warning, and shocked the other people in the room when she slapped Ino. She used a little more force then necessary as the blond fell to the floor and slid a few feet away. Sasuke had never seen her so angry before in his life, he also never saw her attack another shinobi from their village.

"Get out of my house... I don't want you near my husband or my son again."

"Sakura."

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses or your lies anymore, I'm tired of telling myself that even though you've called me names... degraded and disrespected me in front of all the others, I still called you my friend, I defended you. And you say that Sasuke was coming onto you! Get out now, and don't come back tonight for the party either," Sakura couldn't even look at the blond as she left the house; leaving the couple alone to deal with the problem.

For once in his life, Sasuke was afraid to talk to her; he could see she was visibly shaking with fury. He swallowed his fear and reached out to touch her, "Sakura?"

His heart clenched when she pulled away from his touch as if she was burned, "Sasuke..."

"Momma?... Momma," Setoru's sleepy and disoriented voice rang from upstairs. She was just about to go up to him when the kitchen timer went off, signaling the cake was finished.

"Momma?"

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke... just go get Setoru please, we'll talk about this later," she quickly got away from him and headed into the kitchen. The fear started to build in him again at the tone, or lack there of, in her voice; it was like time was rewinding itself back to when he first returned to the village. (**Note: Think back to the beginning of 'Present meet Future' yeah I know it was a while ago, but it won't kill you to go look back at how cold she was to him**).

_'Even when I think I'm doing everything right... I still hurt her.'_

* * *

"So wait wait wait, let me get this right... Sakura-chan is pissed at you because she saw Ino practically laying all over you? What the hell were you thinking!?"

"It doesn't matter what I say, I won't make an excuse for myself... it's a waste of time."

"Aw come on Teme, you're no fun, you at least got to try," Naruto chuckled, but immediately regretted opening his mouth. "Hey Sasuke... don't worry so much about it, Sakura-chan knows you didn't do anything wrong; she'll forgive and forget by tomorrow."

Sasuke looked over to his wife, who was across the lawn with their son not far away, "She won't even look at me, Naruto... she hasn't said two words to me since this morning!" Now Sasuke was always a composed type of person, never one to verbally go off the handle, so going off like he just did when he raised his voice... sacred the crap out of the hokage.

"Okay, calm down Teme... let's not make a scene."

_'Hn, I don't care what scene I make, I just want my wife to talk to me!'_ "Hn."

"Maybe you should do something special for her... don't give me that look Teme, I meant buy her flowers or something!"

"I'm going to need a lot more then flowers to fix this."

"I can't believe she did that! I mean I know Ino has become quite promiscuous, but I never thought she would stoop so low as to do this. I thought she didn't even like Sasuke that way anymore?"

"She didn't seem to, but I guess looks can be deceiving. I just don't get it, she was my best friend and she was trying to flirt with my husband!" Sakura was slowly breaking down just thinking about it.

"It'll be okay Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san doesn't seem to be the type to fall for such tricks," Machika tried to comfort the grieving mother.

"Sakura-san, let's not discuss these things right now, you should be enjoying your son's birthday just as he is," Hinata looked over to where the little boy was sitting.

Unfortunately since Sakura and Sasuke married so young and had Setoru early on in their marriage and their friends didn't have any children his age, he was basically playing by himself; but because of his mother's personality that was giving to him, he didn't seem to mind much. The only one close to his age was Azuma's son, but he was around 3 years old now and currently in his clingy stage; so he was over with his mother and the other adults at the party. (**Azuma is dead in the story just like the manga, and yeah it's Kurenai child. I just referred to him as his father's child, rather then his mother's**).

But despite not having anyone to play with, he was still happily playing on his little blanket with every toy imaginable; one of the perks of being the only child of the rookie 9 so far.

_'He's so spoiled, and yet it doesn't even phase him,'_ Sakura's gloomy attitude lifted seeing how happy he was. _'Hinata's right I shouldn't be upset about this right now, I should be with my son enjoying the day.' _"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

Setoru looked up hearing his mother's voice and smiled seeing her come over and sit with him, "Pwaying Momma! You pway?"

"Of course, I would love to... thought you'd never ask."

* * *

No one had noticed that Sasuke left the party, taking Naruto's advise (**Which was very, very, very rare!**) he went out to buy something romantic for Sakura to apologize for his wrongs that afternoon. He planned on flowers, because she loved them, but he wasn't going anywhere near the Yamanaka's shop; he wasn't putting temptation out there. He wouldn't be tempted to go to her, he just didn't want her to think he was interested... which he wasn't, she disgusted him with her actions. In his mind no honorable woman would do such things to degrade themselves.

As he moved farther down the deserted street in search of a shop to buy want he wanted, he wasn't expecting to sense a large amount of chakra to suddenly come into his range. It was odd to have this much chakra coming from one person, let alone this far away from the house where the most powerful shinobi in the village were at the moment. But he just couldn't ignore this feeling he had, so he went to check it out.

"He wants to know what progress you've made."

"I've only been the mission a few weeks , give me a chance to get into it. If you're forgotten, I was taking her roll in the village and she has quite a busy life."

"How much longer then?"

"Well, now that she caught me it might take some more time to get close again."

"You shouldn't have been so careless, what were you thinking?"

"Oh don't give me a lecture Jyro, I have no shame in what I do."

_'Jyro!' _Sasuke knew the male voice sounded familiar, but he wasn't expecting it to be the man he was looking for, _'He must be talking to the spy... but the voice also sound familiar.'_ Sasuke was dying to look around the corner of the building to see who the mist-nin was speaking too; but didn't want to take the chance of being caught.

"Look, just do your mission or he will send me to kill you next time, do you understand?"

"Of course Jyro, don't worry about me; I am a grown woman."

"Yeah... right."

When the larger amount of chakra was a safe distance away, he risked the chance and peeked around the corner to get a better look at the traitor. (**Ironic right? The ex-traitor of leaf, is spying on the new traitor**). _'No... it can't be, she was so close to Setoru and Sakura. I can't believe it's_...

* * *

**Note: Yeah I left a cliff hanger there but I think I gave enough hints as to who is it, so you can tell me now who you think. A lot of people guessed Shino, Lee, or Choji... I was thinking about doing one of them, but they weren't in the story at all so it couldn't be them. It would be weird to have them just pop in and then leave. But I loved the guesses! Anyway, I thought up the end of this chapter like last night, I wanted to put Sasuke in one of these situations eventually... him being the devoted husband and such, he needed to be caught doing something; even though he didn't do anything. He knows she's hurt and he wants to make it better, even though he doesn't need to, but he loves her SO much!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**dera - chan  
SakuraRoxMySox  
GisIzzy  
kattylin  
Fanpire AVA  
YukiSakura328  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
sakka san  
**I'm very happy! Got so many reviews! And to let you now after the next chapter (To finish with the spy) there will be many time skips, just to shorten the time between the other two kids births. But don't stop reviewing... luv them!**


	19. The spy revealed

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Ino?"

Having not sensed him, the blond was startled when he called to her, "Oh Sasuke! I didn't see you there. What are you doing out here and not at the party... unless you lied earlier about not wanting me; I guess I could forgive you."

But as she tried to approach, he summoned a kunai from the tattoo on his left wrist... she immediately stopped seeing the obvious danger. (**Note: Remember in the manga chapters when he's fighting Itachi, he has those weird tattoos he draws shuriken from?**). "Sasuke, what's the matter? Why are you pointing that at me? Come on, let's go to my house, both my parents are away; we have the place all to ourselves."

"Who are you?"

"Well that's a weird question, we've known each other our whole lives."

He clearly didn't believe that, "You're working for Orochimaru by spying on the village, I won't repeat myself a third time... who are you!?"

"Well there's no point in keeping up this act now... Orochimaru's going to be so pissed."

Sasuke was astonished as the imposture Ino stepped back and morphed into her true form by shifting her skin cells around (**Think of Mystique from 'X-Men' the movies and how she changed into all those different people**). The once tanned skin, blond haired, and blue eyed young woman was now a green scaled, yellow eyed, white haired creature (**Again think of Mystique only green and with a long tail**). A side from Kakashi and the male rain-nin, Sasuke has never seen one of the enemy fully transformed, yet she seemed to be in complete control of everything.

"Do I not look pleasing now? This is my true form, Orochimaru made me this way. I was his first test subject with this jutsu, see the progress that was made? I am the first successful product, the only one that doesn't lose control when in this state," her boasting didn't go unnoticed, but Sasuke chose to ignore it.

"Where is Ino?"

"Make up your mind, you either want me as her or you want me as me; you can't have it both ways. Or would you rather I look like this?" she changed again into none other then his own wife, "Come into my arms Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was annoyed that she had the nerve to try and play the seductive role even when she was already caught, what did she think he was stupid? But this... trying to play coy in the form of the only woman he would ever love, his wife and the mother of his son; that was too much for the Uchiha to let slid. In the blink of an eye he was gone, but just as she thought she drove him off with her illusion, the cold steel of a kunai made her think twice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Drop the act... now," he didn't raise his voice, but the more pressure that was placed on the weapon at her throat was enough for anyone to know he was angry.

"What's the matter Sasuke... can't even kill your own wife? You use to be so cut throat (**No pun intended, seeing as he had a knife to her throat and all**). Orochimaru use to speak so highly of you, you would have been great. You could have easily taken over this pathetic village," she was really pushing it because she hadn't done what he ordered yet.

"I didn't want the village, I got my revenge with my brother."

**Note: When Sasuke is talking he's a little off with the manga, I'm trying to stay as close as possible with it as the past events pop up. This whole thing with Ino was my idea though. And we don't know what Sasuke is going to do with the village yet because he hasn't been in the last few chapters, but bare with me here okay? In this story Sasuke knows the elders had something to do with his clan death, that's why in the beginning of 'Present meet Future' they talked about his time in prison, because he had tried to kill the elders, but Naruto stopped him. After that he didn't try again and now he's happy with his life.**

"But didn't the elders tell him to stop the attack on the village your clan was planning?"

"How... how did you know that?"

"I'm a lot older than I appear Sasuke, I know a lot of things... help me with my mission and I'll help you kill them, I know the hokage has allowed you to look at the records up until the event." She thought her trump card was going to kill two birds with one stone, save her life and it would be so much easier having someone else help take the village down; but her plan backfired when she felt the shock of the chidori rip through her body. "Sa... Sasuke?"

"That offer may have swayed me a few years ago but... I am no longer interested in living in the past, I have a family and I won't allow you or Orochimaru to get his fangs into them!" (**I was going to say teeth, since Orochimaru bit Sasuke to give him the curse mark, and I don't think he has fangs... but teeth didn't sound right; but you get the idea**).

He only sent enough electricity into her body to paralyze her, but it was enough to close off some of her chakra points and make her lose her transformation. She fell to the ground completely unable to move, "Why didn't you just... kill me Sasuke?"

"Because I'm not finished talking to you yet, now what did you do to Ino!?"

"You already know... don't you?"

He didn't want to face the reality, but what she said was true, "You killed her during the fights at the chunin exams."

"It was quite easy too, I'm not the strongest shinobi, but since Kabuto placed everyone in a gen-jutsu; it was easy to dispose of her body. It was a shame Sakura knew how to get out of the gen-jutsu, I was suppose to take her life over."

"What?"

"Yes, Orochimaru was having doubts that you would go to him, so I was to start my mission early and take her life to send you to him; but you went on your own so I just continued on with the original plan."

_'She was going to kill Sakura? She has been able to get to her this whole time, the whole time I was away she could have killed her!'_ This new information brought forth Sasuke's protective side for his wife, he threw the kunai that he was holding at her. But he wasn't aiming for anything vital. So when it pierced her flesh she just hissed in pain.

"You see... that's the look Orochimaru used to talk about, the look he feared. W-what brought this on?" She was trying to gain some feeling back into her arms so she could pull the kunai from her abdomen, but chidori's current was still running through her system. "Will you not... show mercy now?"

"You threaten my wife, killed her best friend (even though he thought she was annoying) and planned on destroying the village I now protect... what right do you have to mercy?" to prove his point he took another kunai from his skin and impelled it into her body.

"I never thought you... to be a sadist, stop playing around and just kill m-me already!" (**Note: Sadists are people who enjoy causing pain**).

"I'm sure the black ops have a better idea with what to do with you."

* * *

Needless to say, Tsunade was quite surprised to see the Uchiha and a strange creature appear in the lobby of the hospital so late at night, "Sasuke... aren't you suppose to be at a birthday party? And who's this?"

"Heal her, and I'll explain when Ibiki arrives," he pushed the bloody woman toward the ex-hokage.

Tsunade glared not liking his attitude or his demand one bit, but despite his usually rude behavior she instructed a nurse to bring the patient to a room down the hall, "I'll heal her, and when you do explain, you will also explain why you were kissing Ino this morning."

"I did what?"

"You heard me, and don't you dare even think about skipping out either; the only reason you're still alive right now is because Sakura should not have to raise your child alone!" the look she shot him as she went down the hall promised death if he didn't talk... today was just not his day.

* * *

He left the hospital near dawn and after the grueling interrogation by both Ibiki and Tsunade, he was tired and hungry; and barely left with his life after his wife's adoptive mother chewed him out. Peace came to mind when he arrived home and no one was out in the yard. Sliding open the front door his senses all focused on the sweet smelling coffee coming from the kitchen. But the coffee could only mean one thing... Sakura was awake. And since he forgot to mask his chakra, she knew he was home now.

He moved to the kitchen, even though it was still dark out as the sun had barely risen, he could still see her form at the table; a cup in her hand. He could sense the sadness and depression in her chakra, she seemed to be in deep thought and he didn't wish to disturb her. "Do I want to know?" her voice was soft and hoarse, as if she had been crying for hours.

"I don't understand your question."

"You're searching for something better then what is here."

"Sakura?"

"Please don't lie, I know where you went when you left the party... what does she have that I don't!?" she dropped her cup as she began to cry yet again.

"Sakura."

"I don't understand... I thought you loved me, I thought you loved our son!"

"I do! I do love you and Setoru. I didn't go to her I swear, I can explain everything. Naruto sent me on a mission, Orochimaru had a spy in the village posing as one of our friends. I had to find out who it was before they hurt you. It was Ino," he didn't want to tell her this way but she was giving him no choice.

"What are you saying? Ino... she would never betray the village, she doesn't even know Orochimaru; I don't think she's ever met him," she tried to defend her best friend from these accusations, but she didn't know why.

"That woman that you've been talking to for 5 years was not the Ino you grew up with. She was a sleeper working for Orochimaru, she was to get close to the group and the only way to do that was to take one of our lives and make it her own... Ino just happened to be the one she chose."

"Oh my god... that explains all her actions over the past couple of years, it wasn't really her. Well where is she, where's the real Ino!?" it seemed she had completely forgotten her depressive state of mind, more concerned with the where abouts of the young blond.

She began to panic when he pulled her into his arms, "When Ibiki began to interrogate the woman, she refused to talk, but he used persuasive methods and she told us everything... she killed Ino during the chunin exams."

"N-no... NO!"

* * *

**Note: Okay... so after I gave the hint to everyone you all got it, I'm so proud; but Sasuke didn't kill her, oh well. The next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV again and it will be time skipping a little. And something has been bugging, maybe someone can help me out. On the show, the very frist episode Iruka says that naruto has taken the graduation exam three times... and if their schooling is like real schooling and he failed he would have to repeat the year... so wouldn't that make him like three years older than the rest of the rookie 9 and yet I think he is one of the youngest coz he's birthday is in october? Does anyone know the answer to this!? And I will try to get the next chapter out by at least friday, I hope... I now it won't be thursday because that's my birthday and I won't be stressing that day at all!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**ciel kazu **(Gave the longest review I think I've ever had! lov it!)  
**Fanpire AVA  
kattylin  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
sakka san  
GisIzzy  
.All  
YukiSakura328  
SakuraRoxMySox  
**Wow, that's the most long reviews I've had in a long time, keep up the great work, I love it! Rewview, review, review!**


	20. Sasuke's thoughts again

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Major Notes: Okay I have a few things I need to clear up before we start this chapter. First: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer has a virus and I'm stuck using the family computer till it's fix after Christmas, so this maybe the last update in a while. Second: Last week I went back and started reading the story before this one and noticed a few things that need to be fixed before this chapter is read. In the last story 'Present meet Future' in chapter 28 the future team 7 talks about a spy in the village, I completely forgot I wrote that, but that fills Ino's spot in perfectly. The only difference is that Sasuke got to her earlier in 'Events to Come' before she could start giving information to the enemy. Third: When I was reading the other story I realized, someone (GisIzzy) had mentioned this to me, that Ino was there and pregnant in the future; which she was. But remember I said the future was going to change since team 7 went: for example:**

**1.) Kakashi killed Jyro's clan in both present and future, and then Jyro killed him in the future but not in the present. Kabuto's(Orochimaru) test drove him insane and Sasuke had to kill him.**

**2.) In the future Setoru, was to be born a year and a half after Sasuke and Sakura got married (That was way back in the chapter when older Sasuke came to the present and was talking to Sakura's mother) but in the present he was born barely less than a year into it.**

**3.) And how Ino was suppose to marry Shimakmaru and have two kids, but the spy killed her and that didn't happen.**

**So things that happened in 'Present meet Future' changed after team 7 returned... you get me now? This chapter is in Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

**Remember Sasuke's POV.**

It took Sakura a long time to get over Ino's death, she wouldn't leave our room for a month, not even Naruto's everyday annoying visits could get her to come out... and do you know how much of a pain in the ass he is 24 hours, 7 days a week!? The only way I was able to coax her out, which I will admit I didn't like doing it, was with the fact that our son needed her; I didn't wish to make her feel guilty for not taking care of him because he is just as much my responsibility as hers. The minute she heard that he wasn't sleeping or eating as he should, and it's not what you think... I haven't been starving him, he just missed her presences; she decided it was time to move on, and stop mourning over her lost friend.

She seemed okay once she got back into her routine, but I could still see how lost she was without her best friend every now and then; I hate when she's in pain and I know how she feels. But all I can do is sit up with her at night and let her cry in my arms, at least I can give her that much. By the time Dobe's birthday came around she was getting back to normal. It was at this time that Tsunade suggested she take up a few shifts at the hospital, she said Sakura could have a few hours during the day and Setoru could come with her so I could still take on missions.

So for the next few months, 2 to 3 days out of the week, I would watch Sakura pack Setoru up and head to the hospital. Well... that lasted for like I said a few months, Setoru is still in his mimicking stage as Sakura calls it; but instead of just copying our facial expressions... he's moved on to copying hand gestures. And before you let your mind wonder, not anything a one year old shouldn't be seeing, we maybe young parents... but we're not stupid, adult gestures are saved for when Naruto's being stupid. On the days when Setoru doesn't want to go with his mother to work and I don't have a mission he, of course, stays with me; well most of the time I go and train with Dobe... and so my son has been copying my hand signs. I wasn't surprised when Sakura came home early one day and told me the **my** son, he's only **my** when he's in trouble, shot a fire ball off in the daycare room. I was quite proud to hear that, but I didn't want her to see my smirk because I knew she would smack me; but I just couldn't help it.

"Sasuke stop smirking, this isn't funny, he could have hurt someone!"

I didn't see the point in her statement because they were in a hospital when it happened, so if anyone got hurt they wouldn't need to go far, if memory served me correctly up one floor and to the right.

* * *

Weeks later I was still boasting to Dobe about it, of course you all know me, so me bragging consists of telling him about it once and smirking the whole time; it only takes one time to get under that idiot's skin. Of course I shouldn't have been surprised at his skills, when they came from the future Shiori did say he was a chunin at 11. I guess what really shocked me was the fact that he was only a year and half old and he could perform a jutsu that took me a year to master.

Which reminds me, I need to talk to Sakura about enrolling him into the academy. She won't be happy about it, but if he's using jutsu unsurpervised that could be dangerous, and put a major dent in our bank account. And pulse, with the warning we were given about Shiori, she will need all her strength and energy focused on that little trouble maker. Now I'm not saying we should pawn Setoru off on the teachers at the academy because there's no way I'm letting them teach him any useless jutsu... like that stupid sexy or clone jutsu that Naruto uses all the time. (Maybe someone can help with this question too... has Sasuke ever used a clone jutsu? Thinking back to the anime I can't ever remember seeing him use it.) No, he will learn only the jutsu of our clan... and anything Sakura wants to teach him of course.

So, we're back were we started when he was born. Sakura believes he is to young to be in school all day, I personally think he'll be fine and she's just having separation anxiety.

"Sasuke he's only 18 months old, there's no way I'm sending him there yet!" That was the last we talked about that, she told Tsunade the situation the following day; and decided she wasn't ready to take on all those day shifts just yet... she wants to spend as much time with Setoru as possible. Which now that I think back on it was a good idea, because of what we found out in May.

* * *

I had just returned from a meaningless scouting mission, we thought Jryo was seen on the outskirts of the Fire country, so I was sent; those Anbu really need their eyes examined, because it was a false alarm as I found another rouge shinobi terrorizing a small town. I easily disposed of him and returned home to find my mother-in-law and Naruto at the house. I had no idea was going on when the older woman walked up and kissed me on the cheek, or when Dobe slapped me on the back congratulating me; I was ready to punch him for that one and for sending me on that stupid mission. I also wanted to know why I was getting all this attention, and I got my answer when my wife appeared from the kitchen with a gently smile on her face; she approached me without a word and wrapped her arms around my neck. I must have looked worried because she began to giggle, she eased my fears when she started to caress my cheek; but what she had to say almost brought me to my knees.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Note: Okay I know everyone was expecting a longer chapter but I sorry, it would have been longer if it wasn't all Sasuke thinking. And again as I stated up in the top of this chapter I'm sorry for the long wait, my computer is still sick and won't be fixed till christmas, hopefully, then I'll start writing more again... and I have a lot to catch up on.**

**Sorry I can't do special thanks for this chapter, I don't have my e-mails either so I don't remember who to thank, but I'll get you next chapter... if the computer is fixed of course. Thank's for everyone being so calm! And review to see if i still have people reading this or not, I have not abandoned this or any of my stories I promise you!**


	21. Another pregnant woman and the mission

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

'_She's pregnant... she's pregnant. Shiori is... she's pregnant.' _Sasuke was sitting in his study a month later still reliving the moment 4 weeks ago. (Note: It's June again).

**Past after Sakura told Sasuke she was pregnant...**

After she told him Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and let out a very girlish shriek. "I can't believe it, Shiori is coming... oh wait!? Didn't older Sakura tell us that he was trouble even when he was a baby?"

"Yes Naruto, she did... but I'm sure we can handle him just fine," Sakura's words of encourage didn't phase her husband as he pulled her closer_._

No, Sasuke wasn't worried about the warning, he knew he could handle anything the kid threw at him. But only one thing was bothering him. _'Jyro,' _that one name put a halt to all other thoughts. _'I have stop fooling around and properly train to find him... before Shiori is born.'_

Coming to this conclusion meant he wouldn't be around much to be with either Sakura or Setoru, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Sasuke we'll be fine, you have to do what you have to do. And if you really think about it, you're not even leaving the village; so you'll be coming home every night. It would be like old times, will Naruto be training with you?"

"Yeah, he's been bothering everyone on his staff... Shizune even came to me and begged."

"Oh... well, it's that bad?"

"... Hn."

"Anyway, don't worry about us, just focus on your training."

And like a good husband should, he listened to his wife and stayed focused on getting stronger to stop Jyro and more importantly... Orochimaru.

* * *

**Present...**

"We're ready Sasuke."

"Ready for what Dobe?"

"I have a team ready and waiting to go after Orochimaru."

'_Damn, I thought I have more time to be with Sakura before this.'_ "Who is on it?"

"Well, I was trying to get the best and strongest shinobi, but since I can't be on the mission... you'll have to settle for second best." The Uchiha didn't even raise a brow at the hokage's comment. "The team consists of Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Neji... and Kiba," Naruto braced himself for the blow he was sure to receive after he was finished listing the names.

"Why Kiba?" even though it had been a few years since Sakura and he were together and she surely wasn't going to leave him now; still the two men haven't had a formal conversation since Sasuke left. (**Note: when I say left I mean when he was a kid and left for sound, and come to think of it... I don't think they ever talked before in the anime?**).

"Well I had to put him on the team, you don't have anyone that can track scents as best as he can. Kiba's nose is even better then mine at doing that, plus Akamaru!"

"Naruto."

"Look, I'm the hokage and this is your team! You have our best shinobi so I don't know why you're complaining. Think about it this way your leader on this mission so you can boss him around all you want; though I can't see why... you won that fight after all!"

"Hn."

"I'm surprised that's all you care about, you didn't even say a thing about Neji or your 'Replacement'."

'_That's because Hyuga knows not to bother me, and I can just kill the other idiot whenever I feel like it... he wouldn't be missed.'_

* * *

**Uchiha mansion...**

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"What does? Knowing Inuzuka will be on my team?"

"No... that you have such a great group of skilled shinobi that will be looking out for you. And as an added bonus Neji and you can discuss the topic of fatherhood together... maybe give him a few tips on how to be a good one."

"Why would I ne-."

"Tenten told me she was pregnant yesterday, she's due a few weeks after me. And she said he's been a nervous reck, driving her crazy, please talk to him. I know you won't want to but do it for me, if he's stressing her out that will endanger the baby and then I'll be worried... please Sasuke-kun."

"... Hn... yeah."

"Oh thank you!"

"One question," Sasuke looked over to his wife who was playing with Setoru on the floor of his study.

"Sure, what?"

"I thought they weren't married." he tried remembering if they were invited to the Hyuga estate for the ceremony, but couldn't.

"Oh they're not, and before you ask yes the clan was furious with him; but he asked her to marry him and while you're on your mission we will be planning the wedding. The elders want to have it before the baby's born so they will be a true Hyuga, but I doubt that's going to happen; I told Tenten not to worry about what those stuffy old bats said and to have the wedding when she wanted. After all Neji is head of the clan now so they can't have an opinion." (**Note: you never thought Neji had it in him huh? I don't know it is about him but he just always seemed to be one that would stick with tradition, so I thought it would be fun if he didn't**).

"Sakura, you're meddling in other clans' affairs again."

"I don't care! I'm a pregnant woman in my first trimester with morning sickness, I wouldn't even care if Naruto ran around the village in his underwear tomorrow; they can kiss my butt!"

"No one's kissing anything of yours expect me and I'll make sure to pass that message on tomorrow when I check in; and you're still sick?"

"Yes, I have a feeling Shiori is even going to be a trouble during pregnancy; anything I try to eat I can't keep down."

"Can't they give you something at the hospital?"

"No, but I can get use to that, now my constantly growing hair is another story; I just cut it yesterday!" to show what she was talking about she pulled her hair out of the messy bun that she put up when she was preparing dinner earlier. She had cut it to shoulder length the day before and it had already grown 2 inches.

"Why does it do that?"

"It's my hormones, they are so out of wack it makes everything go out of control."

"I like it long."

"You're to sweet I... excuse me," Sakura stood and ran out of the room.

"Momma?" Setoru immediately got up and began waddling after her, but Sasuke snatched him up before he made it to the door. "Momma in dere, go get momma," the little boy demanded pointing a small finger in the direction his mother had gone.

"No, Setoru. Momma is fine, she will return shortly," Sasuke put the child back on the floor in front of his toys; much to the child's protesting.

"No, no! Go see momma now!"

'_Setoru...'_

* * *

**The next morning...**

"So... you don't know when you'll be back?"

"We weren't given a specific deadline for the mission, we have to stop them that's it; Naruto estimated a few months... close to a year at least, but you know how bad his math is," he didn't really wish to say the last part, thinking that is he didn't then it wouldn't happen, but he knew that was silly and childish behavior to take.

"So... when you come back, there'll be some one new to greet you," Sakura tried to smile through her tears, trying to be strong because she knew her husband shouldn't be worrying about her while on this type of mission.

"Yeah I guess... but I'll try to be home sooner," he pulled the crying woman into his arms, careful of her stomach and their son in her arms of course, and kissed her forehead.

"Dada?" the little boy in her arms knew something was happening, something he didn't like because his mother was upset. Sasuke looked to his almost two year old son, and for the first time ever, he didn't want to go on a mission. "Dada?" the little boy reached out for his father, which of course the older man took him into his arms; where the child began to cuddle and cling to his jonin vest.

"I have to go on a mission for a little while, but you're going to stay here and protect your mother and look after your little brother for me right? You're the man of the house until I return."

"Brover?"

"Yeah, you have a little brother coming so you have to watch out for him and help your mother."

"Okay I help!" both parents laughed at his enthusiasm, and Sasuke wondered for a brief second if his own brother was that excited when their parents told him he was going to be a big brother.

But that thought quickly vanished when Sakura took the boy back, bringing back the reality of the situation; and the fact that Setoru was screaming at this point. "No, no, no! Stay with dada... with dada!"

"Setoru stop! Do not kick your mother."

"Sasuke it's okay, he always does this when you leave, he'll be fine in a few minutes just go while you can; and don't worry about him," Sakura placed the screaming toddler on the floor and he immediately ran behind the couch.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just be safe, and give those guys a break every once and a while; I know you and Naruto can do a week long mission in a day and a half. But you have Shikamaru with you this time, and you know how lazy he is."

"Hn." with that said, or more like grunted, he gave her one last kiss then left to meet his team at the gate.

* * *

**Note: okay so the guys are about to go on a year long mission to find Jyro and Orochimaru and Sasuke is to happy that he will miss Shiori's birth but what can he do? protect the kids and miss it or stay home and just wait to be attacked? And now we know that Tenten is pregnant to so she and Sakura can live through that together, pulse plan a wedding that isn't going to be a pretty sight when Neji and Hinata's grandmother pops into the picture; but that's the next chpater!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**ciel kazu  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
GrisIzzy  
kattylin  
YukiSakura328


	22. Grandmother Ai

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

A couple of hours into the mission and it already sucked in Kiba's opinion. They set up their camp a half ago and during that whole time up till now no one had said a word. Being Shino's best, and one of his only, friends he knew the bug boy was never much of a talker. And being a teammate with the Hyuga's cousin, he knew he rarely talked at all, unless in riddle which gave the tracker-nin a headache.

Looking over to his right he notice the Nara genius was already asleep, talking to him would have been a bore anyway because everything was troublesome to him; plus he was still sulking over the news about his teammate/ bed partner's death years ago. (**Note: Talking about the real Ino not the imposter**). So that left the emo twins, but he didn't really want to talk to Sai because he was plan creepy; no one could smile like that all the time and something just had to piss you off at least once in your life.

So after weighing all other options, Sasuke was the only one left; but that was another problem, he was the only one in the group to have not said at least one word this entire trip. _'Of course, leave it to Naruto to make up a team with the most emotional baggage possible, then send them on a mission that could last for over a year! This is going to suck, I'm going to go insane!'_

"So Sasuke... how's Sakura doing?" he kind of wasn't expecting an answer, which of course he didn't get; the only sign of acknowledgment he got was a very heated glare. _'Well.. It's more than I was thinking he'd do, why does he still have a grudge against me?'_ That was pretty much the end of the conversation between anyone in the group, although Kiba began talking to Akamaru about an hour after he tried with their team leader; and the scary part was the dog was barking back.

The next morning was no better, _'Okay... now I know why there's at least one woman in a cell, they have way more to talk about and keep the missions interesting.' _

"Does anyone even know where we're going?"

"We're going to the sound base at the fire border to see if we can find anything that will lead us to Jyro," Shikamaru informed the loud mouth tracker.

"An if we don't find anything?"

"Then we wonder around until dickless sends word for us to go back... if he remembers," Sai smiled.

"Um... okay, anyone else want to answer?"

"Uchiha studied under the sannin for nearly 3 years, during that time the base had to have changed places correct?" the Hyuga looked ahead for confirmation from their captain.

"Hn... Neji's right this base is one of many Orochimaru had hidden in the different lands."

"So this is why it's going to take so long, we have to find the right one... great."

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-san."

"Oh, hi girls, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were out shopping for the wedding but we've stopped to have some lunch. Do you want to join us?" Tenten offered the open sit to the other woman.

Sakura sat down and placed her bag on the ground, "So how's everything going so far? I'm sorry I haven't been around the last couple of days... the doctor's appointments have been insane."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sensei just wants to keep a close eye on me so nothing happens; basically I don't think she wants me passing out again... frankly I don't want to be on bed rest the last few months of this pregnancy."

"I don't see how you survived the first one, every time I even think about food I want to throw up... and the worst part is I can't stop thinking about sushi!"

"Well at least Neji will happy."

"Yeah, but I don't like sushi!" (**Note: I didn't know what Neji's favorite food was so I made the sushi part up because I couldn't find it, just in case someone does know and they won't bash me for not knowing, sorry**).

"So... Hinata, what did you guys buy?" Tenten glared at being ignored but the other two girls at the table, Sakura didn't even bother looking at her because she was just as crabby and didn't really feel like hearing it right now.

"Um... well, we ordered some flowers, but grandmother wasn't very happy with our selection, so after we're finished here we have to go with her and pick out the correct ones."

"Grandmother?"

"Yeah... Neji's and Hinata's grandmother, Ai-san, she has to over see everything for the wedding; being one of the Hyuga clan elders... she is very hard to please," Tenten tried to calm herself down by sipping her water, but it wasn't working very well, the old woman just got so on her nerves.

"I say you just do what you want, it's your wedding and Neji would approve of anything you pick," Sakura tried to relieve some of the stress her friend was under.

"If only it were that easy, every time she looks at me it's like she's disapproving of me; like I'm not fit to be a part of **her** clan. I know if I wasn't pregnant they would have made Neji-kun break up with me and marry some girl from the clan."

"I understand what you're going through, if the Uchiha clan hadn't been assassinated, Sasuke-kun would have been married off to some random girl just to preserve the sharingan within the clan. But let's not let that spoil your big day alright, Neji loves you and excuse me Hinata for saying this but grandma hyuga needs to mind her own business!"

"Um... Sakura-san?"

"Mind my own business should I Uchiha-sama?" All three girls flinched hearing the cracky voice of the old woman behind them.

'_Damn she's quiet and fast, I didn't even sense her!'_ Despite the internal shock Sakura wasn't going to back down against this old bitty. "With all respect Hyuga-sama, but this isn't your wedding, Tenten should do what she pleases."

"Our clan has rituals that are passed through the generations, and it is those rituals that my grandson and this girl will follow; the one that needs to mind their business is you!"

'_That little bitch!'_ Sakura would have jumped her had it not been for Hinata holding her back.

"Sakura-san please don't, she's a well respected member of my clan."

"She'll be ever more respected and probably more well like dead!"

'_Wow, Sakura's really scary when she's hormonal, I feel bad for Sasuke-san.'_

* * *

The rest of their afternoon was much like their lunch, everything Tenten picked out Ai said wasn't appropriate for a Hyuga wedding ceremony, and then Sakura would try and kill her for upsetting her friend. Luckily for Hinata's sake since Sakura was sometimes violent when she was pregnant with Setoru, Sasuke decided to lock away all the kunai and shuriken, so she couldn't kill anyone... but that didn't stop her from trying.

"If I have to hear 'It's not appropriate for a Hyuga wedding ceremony' one more time, I'm going to kill her!"

"Sakura-san please don't get so worked up over this, she means well she really does; you must not stress over this so much... think of the baby."

"You're right Hinata-chan, I just can't let her get to me... I'm so glad I'm not going to be related to her, no offense."

"It's alright, I'm use to it by now, she's the one that was making father break Naruto-kun and me apart."

"That little bitch!"

"Sakura-san!"

Both girls looked ahead to the old woman, who was still picking on their friend, to see if she heard Sakura's outburst. After a few minutes and no movement or eye contact they knew she hadn't heard, "Hinata, she's like what? 100 maybe older? Her hearing can't be all that great at this point."

"But still."

"Those aren't the correct chairs for a Hyuga wedding!"

"That's it, I've had it! If I can't stab her to death, I'm choking her to it!"

"Sakura don't!"

* * *

**Note: Okay so Hinata and Neji grandmother is an old prune that Sakura doesn't like at all. So you know they will be fighting for as long as it takes to make the wedding plans, so fun. And the guys will be popping in every now and then updating us on their year long mission! That's all I got for now, my computer is still dead and I was hoping it would be fix by today , but don't think so anymore. Sad.**

**Specail thanks to:  
**ciel kazu-(**And to answer your question, no i don't have yahoo messenger, I did at one time, but didn't have anyone on it so got rid of it**)  
GisIzzy-(**Your question about Hinata will be answered in a later chapter**)  
YukiSakura328- (**Shiori will be born in January, I was going to make it march at first, but then decided not to**)  
XxSasukeSakuraxX-(**No Naruto and Hinata don't have any kids yet...yet**)  
**Don't forget to review!**


	23. Missing family and more trouble with Ai

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Late August...**

"I wonder what everyone is doing back home?" Kiba's random question filled the other guys minds in the group two months later. Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai didn't have anyone waiting for them (**Note: Shino broke up with his girlfriend**)so they didn't think very long about it, and the other two were just lost in thought; because they weren't going to voice their private thoughts out loud.

Neji was worried about how his future bride was handling the planning of the wedding and with his grandmother; he knew how difficult she was and was lucky to get away from her for the time being, but felt guilty that Tenten had to suffer her wrath. He was also concerned with the baby and how Tenten was doing with that, he was curious to know if she had begun to show yet. He remembered when the Uchiha told everyone, besides Naruto, that Sakura was carrying his child... she was already showing by then. (**Note: He's talking about when she was pregnant with Setoru, not right now**). He also wanted to know what she was having just in case worse come to worse and he not make it back, at least he would know. He was kind of pissed that he was picked for this mission now that this is happening, but he can't blame the Uchiha for wanting to protect his kids; because in all honesty he would have done the same thing. Thinking about their leader Neji looked over in Sasuke's direction to see if he could tell if the Uchiha was thinking about Kiba's question.

Sasuke, Kiba and Sai both dubbed him with the name 'lone wolf' though that was Kiba's nicer version where he cut off the derogatory word Sai had added when the mission started, was sitting away from the rest of the team... again. He too had been thinking about the beast trainer's question, but again he chose to keep his thoughts to himself... like he usually did. It's ironic how both prodigies despise each other, and yet they both think exactly alike. To explain, Sasuke was also thinking about his pregnant wife faring with their now 2 year old son. He was very depressed when July came and went knowing this was the first major event he was going to be missing and certainly wasn't the last. He could still see, in his mind, Setoru's hurt expression as he was kicking and screaming in Sakura's arms the day he left. And at the rate the team was going, and how long it was taking to search the abandoned bases; which by the way they've only gone through two in nearly 3 months, it was going to take the full year to finish. Sasuke was a bit soured by that thought, he wanted to get home before Sakura had the baby, and if he was alone he would have gone days without sleep and little food just to do it. Even though she told him not to worry about what was happening at the village, he just couldn't help but feel guilty about her situation, he really wanted to be home helping her.

His guilt was lifted some what when he received a scroll from his family a few days after his birthday. He was a little surprised when he awoke that morning to see a small slug sitting outside of his tent. The scroll wasn't very long, Sakura merely told him how the party went and that everything was okay. She told him that she was still having morning sickness, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him... even being so far away. But she also said that her mother was with her everyday watching Setoru, who missed him terribly, while she rested; that relaxed him a lot. And he could see at the bottom of the scroll that Sakura had been teaching Setoru how to write his name and 'I love you', even though it looked like scribble, it meant the world to the Uchiha.

* * *

"Hinata-chan... are you sure your grandmother needs to be physically present at the wedding?" Sakura asked, while calmly twirling a newly sharpened kunai in her hand.

"Yes Sakura-san it is part of the ceremony, grandmother Ai must give her blessing before it starts... um where did you get that kunai?" the normally shy girl tried to take the weapon from the angry mother to be again, pregnant women and sharp weapons don't mix. Hinata had bad experiences with Tenten when she had to lock away her precious babies.

"Sasuke didn't do such a hot job of hiding them this time. You know we could always have a stand in, you never said it had to be your grandmother technically... you just need a grandmother's blessing correct?"

"It doesn't work that way Sakura-san, they must be of hyuga blood to give the blessing."

"Oh crap, because I know my mother would gladly do it."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, is that what you young hoodlums say now a days? But it is my right and duty to give the family blessing to my grandson."

'_God if only my chakra wasn't so out of focus right now because of the baby, I'd give her a massive heart attack.'_

* * *

The three women were in a custom made kimono shop, Tenten was in the back trying on the dress they had picked out the month before... well more like Ai picked it out. "Well when is she coming out? It's rude to keep us waiting so long!" Ai made sure everyone on the block heard her.

The assistance of the dress maker came running out hearing the old woman's complaint, "My master apologizes for the delay, there are a few problems."

"What type of problems?" Sakura could only guess what was wrong when Ai was involved; it seemed every time they had something ready for the wedding she would purposely ruin it, and Sakura was getting pissed.

"Well... you see the dress does not fit, Tenten-san's stomach has grown since the last fitting when Ai-sama gave us the final measurements."

'_Well duh! She's pregnant, her stomach is going to stop getting bigger until the baby's born! Who tries a dress on once and then deems that the final fitting anyway!?' _Sakura just couldn't understand that, why would they believe this old witch anyway; who was clearly trying to ruin this wedding before it even started.

"Well if the dress no longer fits, the wedding must be cancelled."

"What!? Why?"

"Because there is no way to remake the kimono in time for the ceremony."

"And just when is this ceremony to be held? You can't marry a man and woman when the groom is on a mission for an extended period of time!"

"Sakura-san please clam yourself, think of the baby you're carrying," Hinata tried to calm the raging woman down.

"You're right Hinata-chan, I shouldn't be getting so upset over this; but we will fix it... and both Neji and Sasuke will be hearing about this, trust me."

* * *

**Note: Okay Ai is trying to make Tenten's life a living hell and Sakura is still trying to kill; going so far as planning to have her mother as a stand in at the wedding. The guys really didn't do much in this chapter just thinking about how the girls were going at home, but the next chapter is going to be big. And I forgot to put this in the last chapter, another random question of mine, but which do you think is better? Sharingan or Byakugan? I want to know which you like better, let the battle being; and I'll the poll up in the next chapter too!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**YukiSakura328 (**Neji doesn't hate his grandmother, may think she's annoying, but one can't hate their relatives... right?**)  
GisIzzy  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Don't forget to review!**


	24. The beginning of the end part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Blah, blah, blah...

**Not to confuse you, I don't mean to do that, but the chapter is split between two time periods. The scenes with Naruto and Sakura are like a few months before what is happening with the boys... you get what I'm saying? I hope so.**

* * *

"Inuzuka, are you sure about this!?"

"As sure as I can be with never meeting our opponent, but yeah I'm sure Uchiha!"

"We just want to make absolutely sure that we're not going the wrong way Inuzuka."

"Well, trust me Hyuga! We're not, Akamaru can smell the man we're after up ahead."

_'Good... we end this now Jyro.'_

With the scent freshly imprinted in the giant dog's nose, it wasn't hard to find the hidden tunnel that lead to the current sound base. "What is this place? Why are there so many cells?"

"The more important question Kiba, is what was in them?"

"Oh great, thanks Shikamaru, now I'm going to be thinking about that for the rest of the time we're here!"

"Both of you shut up! We don't need them knowing we're here," Sasuke hissed out, wanting to finish this mission without being caught; but judging by how the others keep hollering that wouldn't be happening.

"How are we going to find the guy we're looking for?"

"Well... can't you just use that eye thing you have Hyuga-san?" all the other men in the group looked to Sai at his weird behavior, everyone in the group was given a rude nickname that he could remember because he was never good with names; everyone... except Neji it seems.

"I would if there weren't so many different chakra in the area, and if I knew which one I was looking for of course."

"Oh yes, that does seem like a problem."

"You think?"

"Um... guys, Sasuke is leaving," Kiba pointed down the corridor to the Uchiha, who's back was to them, and quickly leaving them alone in the hall.

_'I don't have time to waste talking, it's already been nearly 6 months since I've seen my family; and if I've done the math right... Shiori should be born in the next few weeks,' _Sasuke immediately shook his head of that heart wrenching thought. _'I promised I wouldn't worry over what maybe happening at home, once I find Jyro I can go home.'_ With that renewed vigor, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and continued his search for the threat to his children.

"Hey Sasuke, the scent we were following is getting stronger! It's just at the end of this hall!" Kiba's voice bounced off the stone walls; but this time point Sasuke didn't care about being caught... Jyro was going to be stopped right now.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Sakura-chan how did Sasuke handle it?"

"Naruto relax you'll do fine, and just so you know Sasuke-kun was a nervous wreck when I was pregnant with Setoru."

"Well duh! Everyone could see that, but he got over it."

"What's bothering you Naruto?"

"It's just... I'm such a goof ball and never serious like he is, how can I be a good father when I never had one?"

"Oh Naruto, you'll be a great father, you're fun and care free, but serious when it comes to village matters; and you're great with Setoru. Just because you didn't have one doesn't mean you can't be a great father."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Oh I can't believe it! With Hinata-chan pregnant all three of us will be having babies at the same time!"

"But Sakura-chan... Hinata-chan isn't due until like August. Shiori will almost be a year old by then, and Tenten's won't be that far behind."

"Oh you know what I meant... ouch!"

"What happened!? What's wrong, why did you cry out like that!?"

"Calm down Naruto, it's the baby; it looks like he will be on time where Setoru was a week late... but that's a relief."

"Yeah I guess, but what happens if Sasuke isn't here for the birth?"

"We already talked about it before he left, and he's okay with missing the birth; though I have a feeling he's rushing through the mission to get home before Shiori comes."

"Yeah, that's Sasuke for you."

* * *

"That's who we're after? He looks like a kid!"

"Don't let appearances fool you, he's stronger than he seems."

"I think I got that Sasuke, watching him take out 30 men by himself was a dead give away!"

From the balcony that was at the end of the hall, the team of leaf shinobi watched the young mist-nin easily take out 30 full grown men without even a sweat. "So... how do we kill him?"

"Those men don't have half the chakra we do, literally... it shouldn't hard."

"Those men are Orochimaru's test experiments, they are alive only to test his newest jutsu," Sasuke stated as if it was nothing all the while never taking his eyes off his target.

"So Sasuke... why are we after this kid?"

"Several reasons, one being he had something to do with Ino's death," Sasuke couldn't tell them that he will eventually try to kidnap his kids for Orochimaru; one reason being Setsumi isn't even born yet. But he also knew that the two members of his team that were involved with the blonde girl would give it their all no matter how lazy Shikamaru was to get revenge for her.

"Uchiha, you said he had a special blood trait, what is it?"

Leave it to Neji to get straight to the point, "You were present during Ibiki's interrogation of the spy correct?"

"Yes, she kept mimicking his voice half way through the questioning, it sounded just like him; I can now see how she was able to stay in the village without being detected for so long."

"And if she didn't have chakra binds on, she would have charged her physical form to match his as a game. It's a strange jutsu Orochimaru developed, and tested it out on her and Kakashi before infecting this kid and who knows how many more. He wants to create an army of these mutant shinobi to crush the 5 major countries. However there is a flaw in the finished product, the animal part of the fusion completely takes over if the person uses its strength for to long of a time; they will eventually die."

"How do you know all of this Sasuke?"

"Because I've fought it twice before, both of which I defeated but this guy is different."

"Well then let's just see how different, come on Akamaru!"

"Kiba hold on, we need a plan, this is so troublesome... he's worse than Naruto!"

_'Well there went our element of surprise... if we even had it to being with,'_ Sasuke and the rest of the team jumped down to catch up with Kiba and Shikamaru; who were already approaching Jyro.

The ex-mist shinobi was currently cleaning the blood from the sword he had been using when he saw the strange group of men practically appear from no where.

"Alright you're coming with us kid!" the loud mouth beastly man with the overgrown chihuahua hollered coming to a stop in front of him.

"Do... I... know you?"

"Quite fooling around, we know you were helping that woman infiltrate the leaf village!"

"I knew it wasn't wise to leave her alone on such a difficult mission, he isn't going to be happy about this."

"Hey! Quite talking to yourself!" Kiba growled pulling a kunai out to prepare for an attack.

"You think you and that over grown fluff ball can drag me to that pathetic excuse for a village... just try it."

"His chakra is rising at an extremely fast rate, Kiba get back!"

"What the hell is that!?"

* * *

"Naruto please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't help it! Sasuke's team hasn't checked in in a month and I don't want you to panic, so I'm panicking for you," the hokage explained making another go around his desk.

"Naruto... did you get any sleep last night?" Sakura could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes and she noticed when she came in he had just put 7 spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee.

"No none, with Tenten bed ridden and Hinata-chan constantly getting sick and that's all my fault, I haven't really had time to rest; but it's okay I like helping out!"

"Naruto, I think you've been hanging around us girls a little to long, the hormones are getting to you; remind me to talk to Sasuke that you need a guys' night out once they come home."

"Yeah that sounds nice, I miss hanging with the guys... not that being with you is boring Sakura-chan I didn't mean that!"

"Relax Naruto, I got what you meant," Sakura giggled while gently rubbing her enlarged stomach.

"So when is he coming?"

"Tsunade-sensei said I'm right on schedule, so any day now; I can't wait."

* * *

"It's his blood trait, be on alert he has special ninjutsu also. Hyuga's taijutsu won't work at all."

_'How does he know so much about the mizukage's new jutsu? I myself don't even know everything yet.'_ Jyro's newly enhanced senses were screaming at him to stay away from the spiked haired man, yet he was curious to know how this man; whom he had never met before, knows so much. A word of warning from his master screamed from his subconscious, _'I have no doubt that once we release Kakashi back to the leaf village, they will send a team for revenge. And I know a former student of mine will be leading it, you must be aware of Uchiha Sasuke.'_

_'That must be the man lord mizukage told me to watch out, it would explain everything.'_

"Well if taijutsu don't work then we stick with ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Yeah, but that takes both Kiba and Neji out of the fight, leaving us two men down," Shikamaru was trying to come up with a plan that involved the remaining 4 shinobi of the team... but Jyro wasn't going to wait.

"**Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu!"**

"What the hell is this?"

"He's trying to get us confused with in the mist and make mistakes, then he'll try to pick us off one by one."

"Yeah but I guess he didn't realized we don't need our sight to find him; I guess we can be of some use... Akamaru sniff him out boy!"

"Arf!"

"Byakugan!"

_'Idiots, they have no idea they're already trapped in my genjutsu.'_

"Arrrf!"

"What do you mean you can't find him!? He can't have left!"

"Argf!"

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with me!"

If Sasuke could see Kiba right now, he would probably have knocked him out for having a one sided argument with his dog when he was suppose to be finding their opponent.

* * *

"What!? That's impossible!"

"Neji, what is it?"

"The boy's chakra is laced throughout the mist, the byakugan can find him."

_'Chakra in the mist?... It's a genjutsu trap!'_ "Sharingan!" once his blood trait was activated the fog cleared literally, as if it was never there. _'The mist is the genjutsu, then why hasn't he attacked yet?'_ just as he thought this Sasuke heard the flapping of wings close to his location; he caught sight of Jyro over his shoulder approaching the insect tamer in the group. He was obviously trapped in the jutsu because Sasuke could see Shino wasn't moving a muscle. "Shino! He's coming right at you!"

Hearing the Uchiha's warning snapped the bug shinobi out of his haze, just as the bat swooped down with his sword drawn. It appeared Sasuke's warning was to late as the sword pieced through Shino's hooded coat into his flesh, but then his entire body dissolved into a massive pile of bugs that immediately went after their attacker.

Jyro could see these type of insects were chakra eaters, **"Sonic pulse!"** with that massive amount of concentrated chakra shot directly at them, the bugs became confused and instead went after that; letting Jyro escape back into the safety of his genjutsu.

_'The one mission I actually wish Naruto was on, we could really use his wind jutsu right now.'_ "Everyone listen up! The mist is just a genjutsu!"

"What!?"

"A genjutsu, but it looks so real."

"Release!"

_'How could he see through my jutsu? Those eyes are like the copy-nin, he is the Uchiha.'_ "Oi! You there, Uchiha!" Sasuke looked up to get a better look at Jyro once the mist disappeared completely, the other boy was floating near the ceiling of the room.

"Hn?"

"You're the one that killed Hatake Kakashi yes?"

Sasuke didn't really want to bring up those memories that he put to rest about a year ago, but it seemed he had no choice, "Hai."

"Lord Mizukage used him to test his new jutsu, when he returned I was to get my revenge for what he did to my clan. You took that from me, so I shall take your life instead!"

* * *

**Note: So the boys are fighting Jyro and Sakura is about ready to give birth, and now we find out that Hinata is also pregnant... people are popping up every pregnant! Next chapter is going to be even bigger than this one.**

**Special thanks to:  
**GisIzzy  
Twilover AVA  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
YukiSakura328  
**And no one read the note I put in the last chapter because I got two reviews for my question. So We're going to do it again, which is better Sharingan or Byakugan? And thank you GisIzzy and sakka san for responding to the question!**


	25. The beginning of the end part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Random thought: While I was writing this chapter I realized something... only Sasuke and Kiba have older siblings, isn't that weird? Hinata has a young sister, but only two of the rookie 12 have older sibs, you'd think there be more right? Tell me what you think of that.**

* * *

"Sakura, how are you feeling baby?"

"I'm fine momma, Tsunade-sensei is just taking precautions since I've been having labor pains; but it's still a few hours to go... and surprisingly enough I'm not in much pain at all, I guess it's true what they say; the first child is always the hardest." (**Note: That's not a direct quote, because I've never had kids so don't know. But my cousin did say having her second child was a lot easier than her first**).

"Momma sick?" the nearly two and a half year Setoru sat a top the sheets of his mother's hospital bed, refusing to leave her side to stay with his aunts and uncles in the hall; he was truly keeping his promise to his father about looking after her. (Note:**To let you know, it's January**).

"No, Momma's not sick, your little brother's coming soon."

"Wittle brover?"

"Yes, you're going to be a big brother, you're going to have to look out for him also like your father asked; you can handle that right?" his grandmother giggled seeing his little chest puff out, she then picked him up and drew him to her side.

"Momma no leave!" Setoru began to panic and tried to escape out of the woman's arms.

"Setoru you have to go out with uncle Naruto in the hall."

"No! No leave!"

"Momma let him stay a little longer, it won't be for a while and if he falls asleep you can take him out there," Sakura reached out to take the upset child into her arms, being careful of her stomach.

"Alright dear, do you need anything?" her mother could understand the child's fears, first his father leaves for a year long mission and now he is being taken from the only other parent he had; he just didn't understand what was going on.

"No, I'm fine, Setoru do you want anything?" Setoru looked to his grandmother, and clung to his mother's hospital gown tighter, "Don't worry sweaty, grandma's not taking you," Sakura tried to calm her little boy down by rubbing his head.

Once he relaxed some what and let the death grip on her gown go, he realized he was quite thirsty, "Juice?"

"You would like some juice? Okay I'll go get you some, but you stay right here with momma and make sure she doesn't go anywhere okay?"

"Okay!"

When she left the room she was met with the cerulean eyes of the young hokage, "How is she doing Haruno-san?"

"Sakura is fine hokage-sama, Setoru however is going to be a problem."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"It's nothing to worry about, he just won't leave her side."

"He's as stubborn as his father," Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped back into his chair.

"Well maybe you can talk to him hokage-sama."

"I doubt it, only Sasuke could pull him out of there now."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke what gives? Every jutsu you throw at him... it's like he's blocking it."

_'Taijutsu doesn't work because the chakra that is used is blocked but the force field surrounding Jyro's body, and yet ninjutsu is being blocked also; that didn't happen the last time I saw him.'_

"Alright, I'm tired of standing around watching, come on Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Alright, beast mimicry!" the large dog to his right immediately transformed into an exact copy of his master. "Alright! **Man beast taijutsu: Fang over Fang**!"

"Kiba, you idiot wait!" but Shikamaru couldn't reach him in time to stop him form attacking.

_'That idiot, I told him taijutsu didn't work on him,'_ Sasuke didn't even bother to stop the tracker-nin as he flew by.

Jyro wasn't even worried about the twin tornadoes coming straight at him because once they were within striking distance he pushed more chakra into his shield to absorb the brunt of the attack. It was like a ball bouncing off the wall, because once Kiba and Akmaru came in contact with it they were thrown across the room and crashed into the stone floor.

"Ouch! My head!"

"Shikamaru can't you stop him from using his shield with that shadow possession jutsu?"

"He's too far off the ground, the shadow won't reach, know if he was closer it might work."

"Then let's get him closer, I'll handle it," Shino had reappeared for the first time since Jyro attacked his clone.

"You have a plan?"

"He seems to fear my insects, so if I can get him close enough for Shikamaru to possess him it will be easier for Sasuke to attack him also."

"That may work, did you hear that Sasuke?"

"Yeah, hurry up and do it."

_'A please would have been nice, but I can't expect much from him.' _Finally the plan was set, which eased Shikamaru's mind a little.

Shino disappeared again into the dark shadows of the room to perform his part of the plan. "**Ninja art: Hidden insect jutsu**," many beetles and other types of insects came forth from the boy's coat and immediately went after the largest source of chakra in the room.

"You've already tried that before, and it didn't work then either," Jyro saw the bugs coming at him and again shot a pulse of chakra to distract them long enough so he could move away; only when the chakra hit them the bugs didn't scatter like before and kept on with their target. "What the!?"

"These beetles are different from the insects that formed the clone, these won't be distracted by mere bursts of chakra."

Not wanting to test that theory, Jyro began to panic as the insects never were to far from him as he flew around the room. Realizing that they weren't going to give up until they had his chakra, Jyro quickly retracted his kekkei genkai, and gracefully landed on the ground... right into Shikamaru's trap. "What? Why can't I move!?" Jyro tried to fight against the shadow possession, but it was no use, and there wasn't enough time. As he was fighting against the hold Sasuke appeared in front of him, chidori charged in his hand.

"My shield will protect me from that, by the time it gets through it'll be dulled down to a mere pitch."

"Not if the chakra that is forming the shield if sealed."

"That's impossible, you can't get close enough."

"I can't... but the Hyuga's taijutsu is specialized to stop chakra flow."

As Sasuke said this, Neji appeared behind Jyro, "**Gentle fist style: 64 hands of hakke**." With his chakra moving at such a high speed it was fairly easy to pierce through the chakra shield and hit several major chakra points in the boy's body, with his chakra partly sealed the rest of the shield came crashing down; leaving him wide open for the ending blow.

Sasuke didn't wait for an invitation and just to make sure he didn't get out of Shikamaru's hold at that minute; he quickly jabbed the ball of lightening into the mist-nin's chest just to make sure he didn't survive and seek revenge, Sasuke decided to put as much chakra into it as he possibly could, causing the ball to engulf both his and Jyro's bodies and throwing the other members of his team across the room. "Sasuke!"

* * *

"Okay Sakura, you ready?" Tsunade checked one more time to see how far along the woman was, to see if she was ready to push yet. Sakura was still expecting her husband to come barging through the door and demanding to know what was happening, but she knew he was probably half way into the land of wind by now or where ever he could have gone to search for Jyro; she was alone doing this.

"Yeah Tsunade-sensei, I'm ready," she was glad they didn't have to move her into a different room to have the baby, that way if Sasuke did show up he wouldn't have to go searching the hospital. They also had manage to get Setoru out of the room only a half and hour before, he was so determined to stay awake so they wouldn't take him but all that work tired his little body out and he practically passed out right on the bed from exhaustion.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be alright," Tsunade gently padded her students head to try and comfort her nerves. "Alright let's do this, you know what to do Sakura... push when you're ready."

_'Sasuke, I wish you were here, where ever you are I hope you're safe.'_

* * *

As the dust settled and the debree from the ceiling stopped falling, the shinobi of the leaf village raced forward to search for their captain. "Sasuke! Oh man come on Uchiha, where are you? You're wife is going to kill us if we don't come home with you!"

"Inuzuka... why are you yelling?" the other men turned around to the corner of the room to see the Uchiha standing there, without a scratch on him. "We need to go before the ceiling comes down on us, we're heading back to the village," Sasuke coudln't help but smirk thinking about the look on Sakura's face when he arrived home a few months early; he was also wondering if Shiori was born yet. (**Note: Remember the scenes with the guys are happening a few days before what's happening in the village, so will they were making their way home was when Sakura was in labor and giving birth everything finally comes to present day when Sasuke enters the village.**)

Luckily for the rest of the team, since they were only in the lower part of the lightening country it wouldn't take as long to get back; because Sasuke was very harsh and refused to allow them time to rest. _'They can rest all they want when we get home.'_ But it didn't bother the other men that much, seeing they were excited to get home.

Tired, hungry, and in need of showers the team stumbled across the gateway into the city, only to be stopped by the guards. "Uchiha Sasuke, the hokage ordered that you go straight to the hospital upon your return."

"Wow... two seconds in the door and Naruto's already yelling at you."

"What's going on? It's barely dawn, what's Naruto doing at the hospital?"

"Sakura," Sasuke didn't wait to answer Kiba's question as he took off in the direction of the hospital. But bursting through the front door into the lobby wasn't the smartest idea he ever had.

"Don't break those doors Uchiha or you're paying for them," the rickety old secretary at the desk hollered.

_'She's still alive?'_ Sasuke didn't have time to ponder the thoughts of how a woman, who had to be over a 100 by now, was still kicking and able to work. He ignored her threat, but controlled himself enough to not slam his fist on the counter, "Which room is Sakura in?"

"Who? I don't know anyone by that name."

"My wife, Sakura Uchiha, the hokage ordered I come here when I got back; she can be the only reason. Now where is she?"

"I don't like your tone Uchiha, now I know every patient in this hospital by name; and Uchiha Sakura isn't one of them."

"Did you even look?" Sasuke was praying to any god he knew to allow him to keep his cool and not try and kill the elder woman, someone must have felt bad for him.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" the astonished voice of his mother-in-law questioned, relieving the man somewhat. "Um, that's not what I meant, I'm just shocked... you finished your mission?"

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke didn't wish to be rude to the woman he practically saw as a second mother to him, but he didn't want to talk about the mission; not when something was happening with his wife or maybe even his son, that thought caused a whole new round of nerves to raise up.

"Come with me, she's on the second floor... every thing's fine," her gentle smile was trying to relax him, but until he saw his family nothing would calm him. He followed her up to where his wife's room was, and wasn't surprised to see the rest of the rookie 12 out in the hall.

"Hey Sasuke! Wow I can't believe your back already, how'd everything go? Did you get him?" Naruto was the first to jump out of his chair.

"Not now Dobe, the others are back and Shikamaru has the report."

"Neji is home?"

Sasuke looked over to the very pregnant Tenten sitting next to the other Hyuga, "Yes, he is."

"Where's Setoru hokage-sama? Wasn't he out here when I left?"

"He awoke a little while ago, and is in with Sakura; grandma Tsunade said you can go in Sasuke."

* * *

He didn't need to be told twice as he approached the door where his family currently was. He gently opened the door and peeked in to see his two year old hovering over his mother; who held a small bundle in her arms. Setoru heard the door open and looked to see if his grandmother had brought his water he asked for; but that was completely forgotten about the moment he saw his father at the door. "Daddy!"

Sasuke could see his wife visibly tense up and then turn to see if what her son said was true. "Sasuke?"

"... Hey."

"Daddy!" Setoru hopped off the bed and ran up to hug his father. Sasuke picked him up and approached the bed, gently sitting next to her to get a better look at the newest addition to the family. Shiori was wrapped up tight in a baby blue blanket and currently wiggling out of it, but not making a sound.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Daddy, daddy... that my wittle bover," Setoru bounced up and down in excitement.

"Yeah it is."

"Setoru come here to mommy so daddy can hold Shiori." When the little boy moved away, Sakura gently passed his second born son over to his father.

"Well I had a feeling something big was going to happen today," Tsunade's voice caught both parents' attention, "How is everything?"

Sakura was about to say that everything was fine now, but Sasuke beat her to it, "You need a new secretary."

* * *

**Note: Okay a lot of people thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it's not! Setsumi hasn't even been born yet you guys so there's still more; I'll tell you when the end is coming. The title of these chapters was referring to Jyro's end, because in case you've noticed Sasuke killed him in this chapter YAY! And Shiori is finally here, what trouble could he get into now? And I got a great feed back on the question from the last chapter this time around, so I'm happy. But I would like peoples' thoughts on the question I put at the top of the page. Thanks!**

**Pole:  
Sharingan-4  
Byakugan-1  
**Trust me this was better then the last time, I had two.

**Special Thanks to:  
**sakka san  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
YukiSakura328  
fizzypower  
**Review please!**


	26. Late night with the new baby

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: For time setting sake, it's the end of February just to know; Shiori is about a month old.**

* * *

So with Jyro's death known and the base he was training at destroyed; the only person that was a threat now to the village was the snake sannin himself. There wasn't any sign of him at the base or any of the others that group searched; however, he was out there and with that experiment he was doing on those shinobi from the weaker villages... he was still a threat. But Naruto decided to let Sasuke have a breather and be with his family for a while before another mission; and Sakura needed all the help she could get.

Now she would never try to compare her boys with each other because mothers don't do that. And because she saw the results that has on a child when they grow older, her husband being the prime example of that theory, and she loved both her boys the same... she just wished Shiori had Setoru's sleeping habits when he was that age.

"Waaahhh!"

"Ugh!"

The infant screams of his son and the stressed groan of the woman laying in bed woke Sasuke for the forth time in the last hour. Sasuke could swear Shiori was related to Naruto some how, with all the extra energy that baby had he put all of it into getting his parents' attention by the only way he knew how... crying. Sasuke felt the right side of the bed shift as Sakura got up to get the baby, who was in the other room. Every night since he was brought home from the hospital its been like this, and that was a month ago! The kid never slept, at least not in his crib.

Yeah sure he would sleep for hours when someone, namely Sakura or him, were holding him; but the moment he was placed on the blankets in his crib he would let out an ear piercing shriek that if they didn't live alone on the compound, the neighbors would surely complain about it every morning.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Hearing the whispered voice of the first born caused Sasuke to shoot up in bed and find the cause for him to be up at this time of night; which he quickly realized was his little brother's cries. "Go back to bed Setoru, it's nothing."

"Why's brover so loud?"

"He can not express himself as you and I, if he wants our attention this is how he must approach the problem," Sasuke knew his son didn't understand half of what he just said, he really needed to remember to dull down his choice of words when speaking to the child.

"Can't he get your atendon tomorow?" It would always amaze the older man at how smart his boy was.

"Setoru... what are you doing up?" Sakura had returned to the room with Shiori still in her arms.

"Wittle brover loud, can't sweep," Setoru whined, rubbing the sleep from his eye, to show that he still was tired.

"Poor baby, just try to go back to sleep; mommy and daddy will handle Shiori."

"Come wit me?"

"Mommy has to go get Shiori a bottle, but I'm sure daddy would love to go and tuck you in; right Sasuke?" The man in question knew that wasn't a question, so when Sakura moved away to go downstairs and fix a bottle, he got out of bed to tend to the toddler.

* * *

Once Setoru was back in bed Sasuke returned to his bedroom to find his wife and the baby in bed. "Sasuke-kun, I think we need-."

"No Sakura."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask, we should bring the crib in here."

"I did know what you were going to say, and the answer is still no; he has his own room for a reason, Setoru was never in here," Sasuke sat back down on the bed and took both Shiori and the bottle from her.

"When you were home he didn't... don't give me that look, he's my son too or did you forget who gave birth to him?"

_'I could never forget that even if I wanted too.'_ "Hn."

"Yeah 'hn.' that's your answer for almost everything." Sakura looked over to see the dark green eyes of their baby boy staring at her over the end of the bottle. "You're wide awake aren't you? And you plan on keeping mommy and daddy up all night don't you?" Shiori started kicking his chubby little legs out towards his mother in excitement while looking back and forth between both his parents. When the bottle was empty and Shiori burped, changed, and back in his crib asleep; Sasuke checked on Setoru one more time then returned to bed. However just as he was settling back down for at least a few hours of sleep Sakura decided to start up a conversation.

"I wonder how the new family is doing?"

"... I don't know."

"I wonder how grandma Ai is doing, she probably is having a cow that Tenten gave birth before they were married; god I wish I could see the look on her face."

"Mhm."

"I wonder how Neji is handling it, little girls are so fragile; and fathers become so protective of them. Wouldn't it be cute if one of the boys and she maybe dated when they're older?"

"Mh... what!?" Sasuke shot up again, sharingan blazing.

"Why are you so upset about that? I think it would be cute."

"Mixing blood lines like that isn't cute, who knows what could happen."

"Oh relax, it was just a thought, and I'm quite sure Ai-san would make the boys' lives a living hell if they thought of approaching her precious great granddaughter."

"Hn, go to sleep Sakura."

"Did Naruto tell you about Hinata-chan?"

"I haven't talked to Dobe since you were in the hospital last month."

"She's pregnant... can you believe Naruto, our number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja, is going to be a father?"

"Yeah small world, go to sleep," Sasuke laid back down, pulling her closer to his body; burying his nose into her neck causing a fit of giggles to rack her body.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"If the kids never came to us... would we be here today?" Sasuke really hated when she asked these types of questions so late at night, he was to tired to think straight. "Sasuke-kun?"

"You wouldn't have been with Inuzuka, I would have made sure of that."

"Oh really? How?"

"Sakura you're not listening, go to sleep."

"I'm not going to listen to you because I am your wife, your equal, not one of your children. Now answer my question."

"Which question?"

"Okay, now you're just teasing which is weird because you never do that. And how would you make sure I wasn't with Kiba-ku- eep!" Sakura was surprised when Sasuke suddenly pressed her into the bed and was practically laying on top of her. "Sasuke?"

"Let's get one thing clear, don't add **my** suffix onto the end of his name, understand?" Sakura could tell he wasn't threatening her, his voice held a hint of sadness to it and insecurity. She was beyond confused as to what just happened and his actions; so she quickly ran the last question through her mind and then realized why he was upset.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun I'm sorry, I didn't even realize... it was a slip of tongue I swear. You know I don't have feelings for him, you're my husband, you have nothing to worry about." she ran a hand through his soft dark locks trying to ease his unspoken fears, he seemed to relax right away at her loving gesture.

"Good."

To prove her point even farther, she gave him and innocent chaste kiss, "You still didn't answer my question."

"The night we were camped out on the way to the land of water. Shiori said you over heard Dobe and I talking... you heard what I said; that was before we knew they were our kids. The truth is... I had hoped that you would have been waiting for me when I returned."

"Technically Naruto dragged you back, and did you want me to be that weak little fan-girl you left behind? You told me I was annoying or did you forget that too?"

Oh he remembered that night too, one can't forget the night you make the biggest mistake of your life, "I only said that to push you away to protect you."

"Well you certainly pushed me away, but let's not talk about that anymore; it's all in the past. You really wanted me when you got back?"

The puppy dog eyes she was giving him caused a smirk to appear on his face, "Hn... for someone so smart, you act pretty Dobe like sometimes."

"Hey that's not nice, but what do you mean?"

"If I didn't have feelings for you, then how could I have known you needed help in the forest of death?"

"Well, I thought you were just doing that because we were teammates and you wanted to move onto the next round."

"If I was so worried about that, then why did I ask who hurt you; and then I broke his arms."

"I think his name was Zaku."

"Whatever his name was doesn't matter, I still did it."

"Yeah um... I really don't want to remember that part. But how do you remember that part, the curse had took over."

"I remember everything I did when I woke up, I was so pissed that they hurt you; that I wasn't there to protect you," Sasuke rested his head against her chest, as she continued to play with his hair.

"Let's get some sleep now okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Just as they settled down and began to drift asleep. "Waaaahhhh!"

"Agggh!"

"It's your turn Sasuke."

"Hn." so for the fifth time that night the Uchiha got out of the comforts of his wife's arms to retrieve the baby.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called just before he left the room, "Now I know why we waited a full three years to have Setsumi."

"...Hn."

* * *

**Note: Okay so there was some SasukexSakura fluff there for a little while, until Shiori ruined it. He's only a month old and he's starting trouble, and poor Setoru has to suffer too with no sleep. And Tenten gave birth to a little girl, I'm not sure what I am going to name her yet though or if she is going to be in the rest of the story... but I'll think about it. And in case you're wondering, Hinata is due in like august-september.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GisIzzy  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
YukiSakura328  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
sakka san  
SharinganAngel93  
ladyDV011  
**Now this is what I'm talking about! I love how many people left me long reviews! Yay! Keep it up, don't go weak on me now.**


	27. Watch what you say around a 2 year old

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: Okay this chapter is set in May, 4 months after Shiori was born. This are ages of the characters so no one is getting confused:**

**Sasuke- Almost 22  
Sakura- 21  
Setoru- Almost 3  
Shiori- almost 5 months.  
****Tenten gave birth in February so her baby is almost 4 months old, and Hinata is due in September.**

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing with my baby?"

"Training."

"What do you mean training!? He's two and a half!"

"Gah!" since his mother was shouting at his father, Shiori felt he needed to shout also.

"If he can use the fire ball jutsu then he can began training."

"He was just mimicking the hand signs he saw you performing, you didn't see how scared he was when that fire ball came out of his mouth!"

"He's from my blood, he'll learn quick."

"Like father, like son right? Well you hear me now Sasuke Uchiha, if my baby has one burn even a brush burn!"

"What will you do? Castration won't help if you want our daughter."

"Oh don't give me that smug look, I'm serious... one burn!"

"Hn... he won't get hurt."

* * *

"Teme, what are you doing with Setoru?" Naruto had spotted the father and son walking down the street from the window in his office, and decided to ditch the ton of paper work that needed his signature and followed after them; Shizune was going to be pissed, but he didn't think of that right at the moment.

"We're going to train at the lake."

"But..." Naruto looked to the small child, who was barely keeping up with his father's brisk pace stride, "He's only 2, how much do you expect him to do? Plus how is he suppose to even form hand signs with that stuffed animal in his grasp?"

Sasuke looked down to see that Setoru did indeed have his favorite, ironically enough, stuffed snake that his mother had made for him. When Sakura first gave it to him when he was a baby, Sasuke questioned her for like an hour to see if she ever fought against Orochimaru alone. She stated that she hadn't, then wanted to know why he asked such a random question at that point in time. And he responded with the answer that the little harmless stuffed toy, looked exactly like the blood thirsty King of the snakes Manda himself; and after hearing his father talk about his summoning animal Setoru immediately thought he was scared of snakes. He named his toy Manda, and every time his father was at his eye level he would shove the purple toy in his face... making hissing noises like a snake. Now he never puts the thing down, and it's extremely hard to get it away from him... we're talking about an A-rank mission hard too.

"He'll just have to put it down."

"Isn't that Manda, the one that Sakura-chan said he never put down?"

"Yeah."

"I got to see this."

* * *

_'This wasn't what I had in mind when we were going to train.' _

"Come on Setoru, just give me the snake-."

"Manda!"

"Right, give me Manda to hold so you can... do whatever your father wanted to accomplish today," Naruto tried to reach and grab the toy, but Setoru was to fast and small; he was very hard to catch.

"No! My Manda!"

"Hey Teme I could use a little help, seeing as how he's your kid!" the hokage screamed from across the lake where he was currently chasing the young heir of one of the most powerful clans in the village.

"Teme!"

"Ah! No Setoru, don't say that word; that's a bad word!"

"Teme! Teme! Teme!" Setoru screamed in a fit of giggles dodging his uncle yet again.

"Dobe, you better keep running because if I catch you... you're dead," Sasuke activated his sharingan to prove that he was serious about the threat; his wife wasn't going to be happy hearing their son's new favorite word... and he could only image what his mother-in-law would say; she never did like when anyone cursed.

"Ah! Te-Sasuke, help!"

The sharingan never missed a thing, Sasuke saw Naruto trip on the up rooted log an slid down the muddy embankment and finally splashing face first into the shallow waters of the lake. "Daddy, daddy!" Setoru made a full circle around the lake and came up next to him, "Daddy?"

_'We're not going to get any training in today with Dobe in the way.'_

Coming to that conclusion rather quickly Sasuke took Setoru by the hand and headed back into the village; leaving Naruto in the mud.

* * *

"Momma?"

"My baby! Are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?" Sakura began checking the child for any bruises , blemishes, or newly formed cuts and burns on his face, arms, and legs.

"Sakura, we didn't even do anything... he wouldn't give up the snake."

"Manda daddy!" Setoru was quick to correct his father's mistake, adding an extra 'hiss' in there also pretending the toy was protesting too. (**Note: You know how kids like to pretend toys can talk right?**).

"Manda," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the name, while the memory of older Setoru summoning the gaint serpent came to mind.

"I told you he was to young to start training, I want him to have a happy childhood while he can. Maybe that will protect them too."

"What will?"

"Shiori said that Jyro was after them because Orochimaru sent them. But he only sent them because someone saw the boys' strength... maybe if we don't send them to the academy until they are 7 like normal kids then that will solve everything."

Sasuke knew she meant well and was thinking only of their children, but what she was asking just couldn't be done. "I understand, but they're not normal, and we can't wait that long. I'm going to hunt down the rest of the group that Orochimaru will send after them. If Setoru starts when he's 5, like we planned, that will give enough time for me to get a handle on this situation; and besides... do you think you can handle 3 kids alone if he doesn't? We can't keep relying on your mother when we're in trouble."

Sakura pouted, knowing he was right on both counts. With the way Setoru's mind worked, he was like a sponge soaking up all the information he possibly could, it was only a matter of time before he shot off some high level jutsu unsupervised. Then Shiori was just plain trouble, every two seconds he was crying for her attention and what was worse... he's been trying to learn to crawl. And no one knows what Setsumi will be like, Sakura was praying she was an angel at birth; if not there was no way she could do this alone. And her mother was no spring hen anymore.

"Fine, but not a day before he's 5, is that clear?"

"Yes."

Sakura turned back to Setoru, who was watching the whole scene, "So, what did you and daddy do while you were out?"

"Uncle Naruto... Teme!"

"...Sasuke!"

* * *

**Note: Okay I know this chapter was short, but kind of getting writer's block again with this story... and school is getting really tough so I'm focusing on that more now. But I'm still going to put chapters up, there maybe only a few more after this one though. But that means new stories are to come!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GisIzzy  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
YukiSakura328  
sakka san  
**Keep up the reviews!**


	28. Big surprises part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: I wanted to say this before I start this chapter. A while back I found out that the suffixes like 'kun' and 'chan' are normally taken off the end of names when the relationship becomes more then friends (I think that's right, read it somewhere but can't remember right now). But I keep having Sakura add the 'kun' to the end of Sasuke's name to just show affection towards him... and I think it's cute, like a childhood crush. And Naruto still adds the 'chan' on both Hinata and Sakura's names; again to show affection towards his wife and his sister (Sakura). Now on with the chapter! **

* * *

**September...**

"Sasuke, where are you taking me? And where are the boys?" Sakura had not stopped asking questions since he pulled her out of the house 20 minutes before.

"The boys are at your parents' house."

"I thought you said we shouldn't be relying on my parents all the time?"

"We're not, I just asked her to watch them for the night; she seemed quite excited."

"For the night! Sasuke, Shiori's only 9 months old and still has trouble getting to sleep at night; my mother can't handle that."

"Your father was home when I dropped them off, and Shiori will behave," Sasuke pulled her closer as the street became more crowded with the people coming out for lunch. He could feel many different stares on his back as they continued towards their destination.

Many of the village's older population were staring at the young couple with a mix of hatred and disgust; many still believe that Sasuke had gotten of easy with his punishment for betraying the village, and the rest thought they were to young to get married when they did and have two small children. The rest of the stares were from younger girls, some maybe a year older than Sasuke himself and some younger than Sakura, they were Sasuke's old fan club.

Sasuke flinched seeing the dreamy look in their eyes, apparently it didn't bother them that he was a killer and dangerous towards anyone else in the village or that he had a wife and two boys. Sakura felt her husband shiver despite how hot it was this time of the year, she also felt the same glares that the girls were giving them.

_'Vultures,'_ Sakura just smiled to them and moved closer to comfort her husband, by rubbing his chest in a soothing manner; all the while keeping that smile on her face as if mocking them. _'Yeah be jealous, he's mine and you're not getting him.'_ "So, where are we going? You never did tell me; and you know I'm not good with surprises," the pout she gave him almost made him give up the information... almost.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Luckily, for both of them because Sakura was starting to get on his nerves, they finally arrived at Sasuke's intended destination. Deep in the heart of the village, off the main road from the market and down what it seemed to Sakura was like 20 alley ways; Sasuke finally stopped at a small, quaint little restaurant. It was nothing she had ever seen before, with how long it took to get here and the root not many must have known about, and both the exterior and interior reminded Sakura of their own home; meaning this place had to be very old, which was odd because she thought with all the wars and attacks on the village recently all these ancient buildings would have been destroyed.

"Sasuke... what is this place?"

"Sakura do you remember what today is?" he answered her with on of his own, which always got her anger. But his question did spark an interest in her mind.

_'What was today? And why was Sasuke acting so out of character?' _He dragged her out of the house in a rush, she barely had time to put her shoes on. And he took the main road to come here, when he would normally do anything in his power to avoid it because of the crowds and fan girls; and to top it off he was actually affectionate towards her in front of complete strangers. It's not like he wasn't affectionate out in public, he would hold her hand, let her hang onto his arm, and even kiss her forehead or cheek when in the company of their friends; but he still was distant when others were watching, barely even brushing against her at they walked. But today, she couldn't even pull away from his side, not that she wanted to of course. Now it was going to bug her like a new jutsu she hadn't mastered yet. What was so special about this particular day?

Sasuke could see she was having a little trouble remembering and he couldn't blame her. Naruto had again begun giving him missions and training had finally taken off with Setoru... as long as he remembered to hide that damn stuff toy of course. So that means Sakura is home all day with Shiori alone and when Sasuke was on day long missions, she had to handle both. Plus she was also helping Hinata in the last few months of her pregnancy up and including the birth; so she's had a lot of her plate these past few months.

"It's our... anniversary."

Sakura immediately froze up and Sasuke could see a faint tint to her cheeks. _'Oh my god! It can't be, what's the date... how could I forget something this important, I'm such an air head!'_ "Oh Sasuke-kun I completely forgot what today was, I'm so sorry."

"I had a feeling you did, but you've been busy and we didn't get a chance to go out last year."

"Yeah... but I haven't had a chance to shop."

They were now sitting down in the farthest corner of the tiny restaurant. Sakura began looking around but wasn't surprised that her previous thought was indeed correct; the interior looked almost identical to their dinning area. But she couldn't see much detail because the room was very poorly lit, she could barely see the menu in front of her; but it was very romantic, Sakura felt as giddy as a teenager on her first date.

"Good afternoon Uchiha-san, we haven't seen you in quite some time; what can I get for you today?" the little elder lady with the cheery dispossession asked while pulling out a pen and paper ready to take their order. Sakura had no clue what she was in the mood to eat but luckily her husband knew all her favorites and was able to order for her. They lady bowed and then quickly dashed off to place their orders.

"So... why did you need to go shopping?"

"What? Oh! Well why would I shop? I need to get you a gift."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, because you always get me such wonderful gifts, and I never get you a thing... well most of the time you refuse to let me get you anything," she gave a small pout coming to this realization.

"I don't need gifts... you've given me all I've wanted already." Sasuke dropped the subject at that as the lady returned to their table with their food.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"How did you find this place? I've been around this part of the village often and yet I've never seen this place before."

"My parents came here often when I was younger, they took me a few times as well."

"Oh... I see, well that explains why the waitress knows you; thank you for bringing me here," she left it at that because even after all this time, she knew his late parents were still a very touchy subject.

"Hn."

* * *

"Okay Sasuke-kun, you took me on a very nice lunch, but where are you taking me now... because this is not the way to my mother's house."

"You get a few hours away from the boys and we are alone and they are all you talk about, are you that worried about them; we haven't been alone in over 3 years."

"Well can you blame me? They have never been away from me this long before... I miss them already." Sasuke didn't say anything to this, but wondered what it was going to be like when Setoru started the academy in 2 years. "Sasuke you still haven't told me where we're going... Sasuke-kun? Why are we at the training grounds?"

"Sakura... I've been thinking about something."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you remember when we saw our future selves?"

"Yes... I do," she blushed just thinking about how hot his future self still looked after over ten years.

"You... you knew the chidori."

"Yeah, I remember, Sasuke where are you going with this?"

This was the first time since being in the restaurant that he turned to face her, she could tell whatever he was about to say was quite serious and he must have been thinking about it for a while. "I can't find him, I have looked everywhere... all the bases that I have been to, every last place I can think of I just don't know."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura could see how defeated he looked, and in the better lighting how tired.

"It's okay... it's okay, why don't you take a break for a while; just spend some time at home with the boys. I know you haven't been sleeping well for a while between all the missions and Shiori's bad sleeping habits. Tell Naruto you want a few more months off, and then you can start a new. Maybe you can help Naruto for a while, Shizune is up to her limit and I know she would rather be helping at the hospital than babysitting him. You could maybe straighten him out a little and get him to focus on his work."

Sasuke gave her a look of disbelief, "He can't even stay still for 2 minutes and you expect me to fix that? I know I am a god, but I can't fix that."

"A god huh?"

"Aa."

She decided not to continue that conversation and let him think what he wants, and she didn't miss the smirk that was on his face now, "So why did you bring me here?"

"I want to start training you, just to give you farther protection. A couple times a week we can train and with your chakra control, it shouldn't take long for you to get it." She nodded in agreement to his request because she wanted him to feel a little more secure at home when he wasn't there, and she had to admit ever since the chunin exam when they were younger, she has been dying to find out how the lightening based attack worked. So for the rest of the afternoon Sasuke took baby steps in showing his wife how to use his most favored jutsu, and as he predicated, she was a very quick study.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and they ended their training session about half an hour before. Now they were sitting in the shade of a tree on the grounds watching the sun slowly descend from the sky.

"We should go soon, it's going to get cold pretty soon and with no jackets we're going to catch the flu."

"Always thinking like a medic hn?"

"No... I'm thinking like a mother, but the two are very close."

"Aa."

"And plus, mother can only handle the boys for so long so I don't think staying the night is the best right now."

"Hn."

Sakura knew if she let him, he would lay under the tree all night, but she wasn't letting that happen, "Come on Sasuke-kun, it's time to get the boys."

Once she got him up off the ground, they were about to head back when a cloud of smoke and Kiba appeared.

"Kiba?"

"There you two are, I've been looking all over for you."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the boys?" Sakura began to panic fearing the worst.

"The hokage asked me to find you, something is up and he wants you at the tower now."

* * *

**Note: Okay so it was september as stated up at the top, and that means that Hinata had her baby, but you don't know what it is yet... and you won't find out till later, but you can give a guess if you want. And I wonder what is going on at the tower that is so important?**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Amaku no Romansuu-chan  
chillaxin101 (**Thank you for the idea**)  
GisIzzy  
YukiSakura328  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
dominiqueanne  
**Wow, for thinking the lst chapter sucked I sure got a lot of reviews, keep up the great work and review!**


	29. Big surprises part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Kiba didn't say anything more which left Sakura to think of terrible things that could have happened, and leave her in a panic as to what was so important that they go to the hokage's office right away. Upon their arrival Sakura half expected her mother to be there with a crying Shiori, or Setoru decided to try one of the fire jutsu in the house. Well her hunch was correct... it just the wrong set of boys.

"What did you do!?" Sakura was clearly confused, first they were summoned to the tower for something of dire importance yet they weren't told what; and now that they were there this teenage boy was accusing them of doing something that they have now clue as to what they did!

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do!?"

"Shiori, calm down and tell them what you told me," Naruto was sitting in his chair across the room, watching the young boy begin to pace.

"S-Shiori?"

"Yeah mom, it's me... am I even born yet in this time; what time is it exactly?"

"Y-you're about 9 months old," Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, _'This can't be the same 9 year old boy that was here 4 years ago could it?'_

"What's going on, why are you here?" Sasuke was tired of this run around act and wanted answers now.

"Nice to see you to dad."

"Shiori."

"No! I'm serious! That's why I'm here, you guys do something that wasn't suppose to happen and now our time is messed up!"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad left on an anbu mission, but when his team came back two days ago and he wasn't with them mom began to panic. But uncle Kiba said he just vanished into thin air! Setsumi disappeared too, it was like she was never born. Something happened between the time I was born and when she was... dad died."

* * *

"What!?"

"Yeah, and that's why we're back to figure out what happened. You have to tell me everything that has happened since we last saw you."

"We?"

"Yeah, Setoru is here too, he's checking the perimeter of the village for threats; now focus and tell me everything."

"Well, a few months after your father and I got married."

"Yeah that's fine, what else?"

"Setoru was born the next July."

"Damn! You didn't waste any time huh? Well that explains why we're two years older but that wasn't it... I was still born in January right?"

"Yeah, but that's it, I think."

"I killed Jyro."

"Wow! But I don't think that did it, dad wanted that fixed before we were born so that can't be it. They'll just send someone else after us no big deal, maybe it was while you guys were with us."

"What do you mean, we were only in the future for like 3 days."

"Well did the hokage tell about anything that happened while you were gone?"

"No... nothing."

"Okay let's look at this in a different way, did anything happen between when you got back and when you got married?" Shiori's pacing had become more frantic the longer they talked.

"Um... I can't think of anything, Sasuke?"

"The day of the party, Kakashi left for his mission to destroy Jyro's clan."

"What? When did that happen? I don't even remember him being there."

"What happened Dad?"

* * *

"He didn't give any information at the time, I didn't start putting it together until he didn't return. He showed up a few weeks before Setoru was born, Orochimaru used him as a test subject for that fusion jutsu.... he begged me to end his life."

"That must be it, Dad always use to tell us Kakashi was killed by Jyro out of revenge, and if Orochimaru is using shinobi from our village to create his army; he must have captured Dad before Setsumi was..."

"Wait, hold on Shiori, Kakashi-sensei is the only one that was captured; we have no record of anyone else being."

"You're forgetting about Ino, Dobe."

"She wasn't an experiment Sasuke-kun, the spy killed her during the sound and sand invasion at the chunin exam."

"Hold on, that's what happened to aunt Ino?"

"That's right, she was in your time and pregnant too; oh god."

"It wasn't her mother," a deeper voice from behind the young couple drew the attention to the new comer in the room.

"Setoru?"

"Aa."

"Where the hell were you at!? It doesn't take almost a half an hour to scope out the village!"

"The Ino Nara you met in our time was the spy that you caught here. She was tired of Orochimaru's failed attempts to take the village and she couldn't ever get close to me, so she decided to continue her role as Ino Yamanaka and married Shikamaru Nara."

"That explains why she too disappeared over a year ago; however, mom and dad didn't seem to upset by her disappearance. You think they knew she was a fake the whole time?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Um guys... shouldn't we get back to your father?"

"Ah relax uncle Naruto, now we know what will happen we can stop it, which means... we get to hang out with you guys again!"

"Great, now I have to worry about my village being destroyed from the inside out now too."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!? I haven't blown anything up... this week."

"Oh boy, Teme... Sakura-chan, watch your kids please... carefully; keep Shiori away from anything flammable, and we don't need Manda wondering through the village again."

"...Hn."

* * *

**Okay I know this was a short chapter, but it was just to set up what's going to be happening next. And yeah the older kids are back in the picture, but it's only the boys and what trouble can they get into now that they are older? You'll just have to find out.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GisIzzy **(And no, hinata already had the baby in before the last chapter)**  
chillaxin101 **(Thank you again)**  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
YukiSakura328  
sakka san  
dominiqueanne  
Onineko Hikari-chan  
**I am one happy writer! look at all the reviews! Keep reviewing!**


	30. The night with the teens

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Sakura what you are doing here, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow... what happened? Who is this?"

"Momma, do you remember about 4 years ago when we had some special visitors?"

"Hey grandma!"

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, grandma it's me... Shiori, you don't recognize me? Yeah I realize I'm 6 years older then last time, but you couldn't have forgotten me! Mom, I thought you said I was born already!?"

"Oh would you calm down, you think I wouldn't remember that!? You had to come from me!"

"Ew, bad mental picture!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Shiori-kun, no I didn't forget your visit... I'm just surprised to see you so... grown. I mean I just put you to bed and you're here!"

"Yeah, we've been getting that a lot today."

"We?"

"Yeah, Setoru is here too."

"He is!? Is your sister here too?"

_'Wow, I feel loved... my own grandmother is more excited to see my brother and sister than me!'_ "Yeah about... that."

"Who is this?"

Shiori immediately cringed seeing the other man in the house move from his chair to stand in front of him. "Wow, sup grand... pa. You're a lot bigger than you are in our time."

"Sakura... who is this?" Mr. Haruno repeated, not liking another young man in his home... that looked eerily similar to his son-in-law.

"Daddy... this is your grandson, you were away on a mission the two weeks they came; it's kind of complicated and a long story."

"The boys are asleep... so there's time," that was a clear statement that he wasn't letting this go just yet.

_'Oh boy.'_

_

* * *

_

So after the hour of explaining to her father why his 3 year old and 9 month old grandsons are now sitting in his home as a 17 and 15 year old, he still didn't look happy to see them though. "Daddy... are you okay?"

"You knew that this would happen!?"

"That what would happen Daddy?"

"Um mom... I don't think he was talking to you," Shiori looked between his slowly raging grandfather to his stoically calm father.

"You knew my daughter would eventually give into you when you saw these kids!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Shiori, shut up."

"Honey, calm down."

Sasuke was the only one in the room that didn't take the bait and being to yell in his defense; but that didn't mean his wife wasn't going too. "Daddy, Sasuke didn't do anything like that! I told him, when we first found out about the kids, that I wasn't dropping everything I had to be with him. He knew that and excepted it. It wasn't until after we returned home that I wished to be with him."

"He pushed you into this just like he did when you were younger!"

"Daddy! He did nothing when we were little!"

"Okay... everyone needs to calm down, you're going to wake-."

"Mommy?"

"Too late grandma, Setoru's at the stairs. Sup big... would he still be considered my big brother even thought he's younger than me right now? Whatever, he'll be big little bro for now, he's awake."

Sakura was too upset with her father to even hear what her mother or son said at this point, so Sasuke went to handle the boy. "Daddy up?" the toddler reached out for him to be picked up, slightly saddened that his mother did not come for him.

* * *

Not much later the whimpers of their younger son could be heard coming from upstairs. "Hey, my mini me is up! I'll go get him," before anyone could agrue with him, Shiori had already dashed up the stairs.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't drop himself," Setoru sighed, following his brother up the stairs at a much slower pace.

"Why don't we take this into the kitchen then," Mrs. Haruno tried to usher the rest of the family inot the other room, seeing the two teens go upstairs.

Sasuke placed Setoru on the floor in the sitting area, upon the mountain of toys, not wanting him witnessing the fight between his mother and grandfather. (**And yes, Setoru is a very spoiled kid, but he didn't let that go to his head... he's only three after all**). Just as he was about to leave the boy to aid his wife, Shiori toppled down the stairs, luckily he wasn't holding his younger self at the time. Setoru came down a second later, with the baby attached to his hair. Sasuke had no sympathy for him though, having been on the recieving end of those chubby little hands many a times, "Watch them."

The boys knew that wasn't a request, but did as they were told. Shiori shot up off the floor and raced over to his second big brother and all the toys from every store in the village. Little Setoru watched as this strange older boy plopped down next to him and began sifting through his toys. "See bro look, you did have this toy, I told you; man you really were spoiled!"

"Hn," Setoru quickly dodged the rubber toad Shiori chucked his way.

* * *

"I don't blame you Sakura, I could never do that; it's his fault," Mr. Haruno shot Sasuke a glare the moment he set foot into the kitchen.

_'He's still going on about this? We've been married for 4 years and have 2 kids, whatever he's trying to put into her head isn't going to work.'_ The Uchiha decided not to say anything in his defence, because one he liked when Sakura defended him from her father and two he feared that if he did open his mouth and some how upset Sakura more than she was... he would be sleeping on the couch tonight; the night was still young and he had it all planned out.

"Father! Sasuke has done nothing wrong, I don't wish to agrue about this anymore; this isn't why we came over."

"That's right, Sasuke asked for us watch the boys all night, and how the other boys are here. The last time that happened someone was after them correct?"

Sakura was relieved when her mother changed the topic, "Yes Mom, the boys are here to find out what happened to Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What do you mean sweetie?" Knowing this may take a while, Mrs. Haruno put on a pot of tea to soothe the tension in the room.

"We don't know, the boys don't know. All that is certain is that it happened after Shiori's birth and before Setsumi's... that's why she's not here."

"You mean the older Sasuke that was here 4 years ago is... dead?" the other woman looked to her son-in-law and tried to push away the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach; she couldn't imagine how Sakura was feeling knowing she would lose her husband in a matter of years.

The silence in the room was quickly killed by Shiori as he slid into the room, "Heyyy oh... am I interrupting something?"

"No Shiori, you're not... did you need something?"

"Well kind of... you see bro and I haven't eaten since lunch and we wondering if we could go get something. And we think little me did something in his diaper cause he's a little ripe; and we have no experience with kids."

Sakura stood and went to retrieve her baby to change him, glad that she could focus on something other than Sasuke's new fate. And Mrs. Haruno also got up to prepare dinner for everyone in the house, "I'll get something whipped up in no time; I'm sure everyone is starving and would want dinner."

"Okay... I'll be in the other room playing; I can't believe how many toys bro had as a kid!"

* * *

When Sakura came back downstairs with a freshly diapered 9 month old, Shiori flinched feeling her chakra spike, a clear sign she was stressed out by the day's events. "Hey mom? Sorry I blurted all that stuff out in front of grandpa, I didn't know he didn't like dad that much."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Shiori, your grandfather is very stubborn... where do you think I got it from?"

"Well then it must skip a generation, because we aren't like that."

"You're forgetting about Setsumi brother, she has inherited both mother's stubbornness and quick temper as father calls it."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the 17 year old Setoru playing with his 3 year old self, "Oh... is that what he calls it huh?"

"Yes," the boy was quick to respond, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey mom, I see Setoru had his stuffed Manda but... where's my Gamabunta?"

"Who?"

"You know, giant red toad, smokes a pipe; uncle Naruto summons him a lot."

"Oh... him, I made you a stuffed animal too?"

"Yeah, I've had it since I was a toddler."

"Well, I'll just have to go get the fabric tomorrow then won't I?" Sakura felt much better, after talking with the boys, when she returned into the kitchen.

Her mother was busy cooking up a storm at the stove, and Sasuke was sitting at the table sipping tea; her father was nowhere around. Seeing that her mother was busy with cooking she didn't want to bother her, so she took a seat next to her husband; shifting Shiori into a more comfortable position. "Where did my father go? And what's she doing?"

"He went for a walk... Shiori was hungry remeber, so she started cooking."

"I see... father didn't say anything to you when I went upstairs did he?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary that he didn't already. Bastard came up a few times, but that's not new."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Don't worry about it, I've heard worse and I don't care what others think of me."

"Your father-in-law is just overprotective of Sakura, which he shouldn't be because you do a wonderful job of taking care of her and the boys; so don't worry about it and just focus on why the older boys are here and make sure you stay alive. Boys! Dinner!" Mrs. Haruno called and two seconds later Shiori was at the table ready to eat, Setoru wasn't far behind with his younger self in tow.

"So since we're going to be here for a little while, where are we going to stay?" Shiori asked between eating his rice and stuffing a dumpling in his mouth.

"You're welcome to stay with us, we have a lot of spare room," Sakura smiled looking over to her now frowning husband, who now realized that his plans for the night were shot to hell. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"...Hn."

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the late update... with the servers not working on here and school work I really didn't have time to put up this chapter. But nothing but filler here anyway. Next chapter hopefully will be better and we'll see what happened to Sasuke. And I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing... it was mostly just Sakura and Shiori talking, Sasuke had like 3 or 4 lines in there.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**SharinganAngel93  
Dreams of the future  
chillaxin101  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
GisIzzy  
dominiqueanne  
YukiSakura328  
**Love the long list... keep it up and leave reviews! **


	31. The final fight part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: Okay everyone, this is the third to the last chapter, only two more after this! And note big time, and it may confuse you but you need to know before you read this chapter. Orochimaru (future and present) are in this chapter and the next, but anytime you see Kabuto talking that is the present Orochimaru (since he hasn't fully taken over Kabuto's body yet, and they are sharing it). And when you see just plain Orochimaru that's the one from the future; just so you don't get confused. BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS FIRST!**

**

* * *

**

*****Crash!*****

"Oh shit!"

Shiori's scream, followed by another crash and boom, and then the smoke alarm going off was not the way Sakura wanted to be woken up that morning. "Apparently... Shiori is still an earlier riser and doesn't know the meaning of quiet."

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke growled, burying his head farther into his pillow.

"Calm down, that's your son you're threating, just go see what he's doing?" Sasuke lifted his head enough to give her a one eyed glare, but of course she didn't buy it. "Don't give me that look, I was the last to tend to him last night... you're turn," she smiled and turned to go back to sleep.

Knowing she wasn't going to budge and he didn't want the kids waken up this early in the morning to the screeching fire alarm; and just plain curiosity drew him up out of bed and down to the kitchen. Coming down the stairs Sasuke heard another crash followed by the sound of water and another shour from his second son. "What are you two doing?" He wasn't really surprised seeing the kitchen practically flooded and a drenched Shiori with a frying pan in his hand.

"H-Hey dad... sup? We were hungry and the stove ain't working right... so I kind of started a fire that got a little out of hand; still working on those. But Setoru didn't need to drench me with an unnecessary water jutsu, I had it under control!"

"The fire was out of control the moment you started it. I only stepped in when the alarm went off." Setoru calmly stated from his position against the counter on the opposite wall.

"Oh my kitchen!"

"Hey mom, sorry about the mess."

"Everyone out of my kitchen now! I'll be cleaning it all morning."

"But... but... what about breakfast!?"

"Out Shiori, go buy something in the village, just don't come back into my kitchen until later... possibly tonight. Sasuke go with them and take the boys with you."

"Sweet, can we go get some ramen?"

"It's 7 in the morning," Sasuke couldn't believe a child of his just asked that question.

"So... you're point? They're probably open right now."

"No."

"Aw come on dad."

"No," Sasuke didn't say anymore on the subject and went upstairs to dress and get the boys.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura-chan? And what are you doing with all the boys?"

"Shiori was hungry and decided to blow up my kitchen."

"I did not blow it up! Yeah a little fire broke out but that's it... god you guys make it sound like I'm a pyro or something."

"You are."

"I know."

"Okay... and where is Sakura-chan?"

"She's cleaning the kitchen and sent us to get breakfast," Setoru quickly answered for his father.

"Oh, I got you. Hinata sent me out too... I kept waking Tenma up. I didn't want to go to the office just yet, Shizune has been on my case to sign a few things."

"Hn."

"I have an idea, we all go to breakfast, and then head to the training grounds to see just what these boys learned in four years, eh Teme?"

"Hn."

"Yeah that sounds cool, we can show off what we've learned and it's been 6 years for us; remember we are two years older than when we came here last time."

"Um okay... hehe."

* * *

"So... what exactly do you want to see?" Shiori was standing in the middle of the training field not knowing what to do with himself, he didn't like being gawked at by the others in the area.

After breakfast the group of men had walked around for a little while, feeling it was still too early to cause a giant commotion and wake the rest of the sleeping village. Upon their travels they bumped into Neji and Shikamaru, both of which out on business, and with Naruto's persistent begging; they were now with the group sitting in the grass.

"Well... whatever you got."

"Um, that maybe a problem seeing as how half of my jutsu shouldn't be used unless I'm a few miles away from civilization," Shiori smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Well just do something, but don't aim towards the village."

"Hey! What do I look like? A performing seal!?"

"You sure are barking like one."

"Shut up Setoru!"

"Look, just do something or we're going home," Sasuke glared not liking shouting match that was going on, and he shifted little Shiori in his arms seeing as he was sleeping.

"Alright, alright breathe dad jeez, don't have a cow." _'This wasn't the greatest idea in the world as I thought it would be. Um... what to do, what to do. Oh I got it!'_ "Alright I got one!"

"This is safe for being this close to the village correct?"

"Yeah uncle Naruto, it's safe relax... I hope."

"What!?"

"Alright! Stand back... god I hope this works."

Once Shiori was comfortable enough, and got all the knicks out of his body; he let himself completely relax. With the speed that could rival his father's, Shiori performed 10 hands signs, then stood completely still as a halo of chakra surrounded his entire body.

"Well it looks good so far, he's got great chakra control... no doubt from his mother but, is that all?" Naruto was very dissappointed with the out come, he was hoping for at least a spark. What happened to that spunky, wild 9 year old that took out a whole block of vacant homes when he was here 4 years prior?

"Don't underestimate me uncle Naruto, I just don't want to blow up the field; but it will be worth the caution... trust me."

"Shiori focus on what you're going or you'll burn yourself again," Setoru scolded in a very fatherly tone; of which the younger boy glared at, but couldn't move or he risked losing the chakra he had already built up.

"Burn him? But isn't he a fire jutsu expert?" Naruto was confused now, he thought Sasuke had taught the boy all the Uchiha fire jutsu known; he shouldn't be burning himself.

"This jutsu is very dangerous, Shiori came up with it himself."

"You know I can hear you over here!"

"He needs to have complete control over the fire and chakra."

_'I still have no clue what he's talking about.'_

_'Okay... I think I have enough chakra, now I just have to keep it... what the hell is that?'_ Shiori could feel all the blood draining from his face and a chill ran down his spine at the faint, yet familar chakra signature not far away. "It can't be!" Shiori moved closer to the group, immediately forgetting about his previous task.

"Aw Shiori what gives, you moved!"

"Shiori... what is it?" Setoru knew from the look on his brother's face that something was seriously wrong.

"It's... Orochimaru."

* * *

**Note: Like I said this is the third to the last chapter! Orochimaru and the final fight will be coming up, and will Sasuke survive? **

**Special Thanks to:  
**YukiSakura328  
Dreams of the future  
chillaxin101  
GisIzzy  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
ladyDV011  
dominiqueanne  
**Keep up with the reviews cause pretty soon there will be no more chapters to review for, only 2 chapters left!**


	32. The final fight part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Kabuto's transformed voice'**

**Note: This is the second to the last chapter, only one more after this! Remember when Orochimaru is talking that is the future one. And Kabuto is the one from this time period.**

**

* * *

**

Hearing the serpent's name pulled everyone to their feet and on alert, "Where is he Shiori?" That was a stupid question coming from the leader of the leaf village; luckily his question was answered when the snake in sheep's clothing appeared from behind a tree to the far end of the clearing.

"Do not stop your presentation on my account, go ahead and show your fire skin jutsu Shiori-kun."

_'How does he know my name, I'm just a baby in this time... how could he know me? Unless...'_ Shiori quickly pulled a kunai from the holder on his thigh, "No wonder father couldn't find you! After your fight with dad when Isis kidnapped mom, you disappeared. We thought you were just in hiding... but you used the time jutsu our parents created to slip back into the past!" Hearing his brother's words get Setoru to take the situation a little more seriously. If this Orochimaru was from their time period... then where was the one from this time?

"Orochimaru!"

"Naruto, why do you continuously act surprised when seeing me? Does it not grow tiring?"

"You're not going to be alive long enough to know what is truly tiring. What are you doing here and what did you do to our dad!?"

"The moment I saw the two Sasukes in the base, I knew something was done to bring the younger one there."

_'He's had this thought out since then? He is truly a nut job.'_

"As for your father I never touched him. I merely evened the playing field, how is it fair that the leaf know of my plans before I even come up with it. I am only sad I wasn't able to save Jyro's pathetic life; with his mind reading ability he could have been very useful."

"You're one sick bastard you know?"

"I merely seek the knowledge others are afraid to attain," the voice of Kabuto came from behind the boys on the opposite end of the field.

"Is he making shadow clones as well?"

"No, that is the Orochimaru from this time period; he hasn't fully taking over Kabuto's body yet, I would recognize that scratchy voice of four eyes anywhere," Naruto stood from ground pulling his own kunai, readying himself for the oncoming fight. Sasuke was more worried about his young boys, being in the area more than anything else; he wasn't going to forget that Orochimaru was still after them, whether from their time or the future.

"Very good Naruto, and here I thought you were an idiot."

"Kabuto, you will be charged with the murders of both Yamanak Ino and Hatake Kakashi of the leaf!"

"Oh... it's lot more than that, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto smirked while reliving all of the people both he and Orochimaru sacrificed to get where they were today.

"Daddy?" little Setoru tugged on his father's pant leg, not understanding what was happening or why the strange, dangerous chakra was surrounding them.

"Ah yes... Setoru Uchiha. I'm quite sad I was not informed of his birth; not even so much as a card. Is that anyway to treat those who took you in and gave you the power you desired to kill your brother?"

"The only thing you deserve is a slow and painful death for what you did to Kakashi!" Naruto growled, allowing some of the nine tailed fox's chakra to seep out after so long being dormant.

"Kakashi... yes that was quite some time ago wasn't it? Without his help, my latest transformation jutsu wouldn't have been possible... I wonder what happened to him? After all the experiments I ran on him, he just disappeared. You haven't seen him have you Sasuke-kun? With all the time you've been searching for me, I'm shocked your pathes haven't crossed yet. But then again it seems you've given up the hunt and finally settled into the roll of fatherhood completely haven't you? You've been keeping Sakura-chan busy, 2 children in only 4 years of marrige; you certainly want to build back the clan quickly."

"You bastard! Keep our mother out of this!"

"Shiori!"

"Ah yes, and you two," Kabuto turned his attention to the older set of boys farther from him. "My future self has warned me about you. You have the chakra I need to complete my experiments."

"Look, we won't help you in the future, what makes you think we will now?"

"You won't have much of a choice when I take the children."

"Then you will be under my control," Orochimaru let out a hiss of excitment just thinking about controlling the boys.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up on that one, you won't be alive long enough to even attempt it," Shiori stood in a defensive stance, preparing to attack either man.

* * *

"Shiori... stand down. This is not your fight, I will fight him. Take the boys home."

"But dad."

"No Shiori go now!"

Shiori clenched his fists in anger, _'Does he not realize that this could be the moment he dies; pushing us out of the way is only putting him in more danger!' _Despite having a majorly bad feeling about this, he did what his father asked of him.

_'Sasuke what are you doing? They came here to help, why did you send them away?'_ Naruto didn't understand his friend's logic while watching the boys go back to the village. "Teme! What the hell ar-."

"Go back to the village Naruto, all of you go, I'll handle this."

"The hell you will! I ain't going anywhere, I'm not having Sakura-chan hurt me if you die!"

"All of you leave now, this is my fight."

"You're not think straight! You're not thinking at all! If you fight them alone you will die. Think about Sakura-chan, your sons... think about Setsumi; if you do this alone she won't exist."

Sasuke didn't bother responding to what Naruto said, but the hokage knew he was going to be stubborn and refuse his help; so Naruto had to pull rank. "Teme, I am the hokage of the leaf and I'm ordering you to stand down!"

"When was the last time I actually listened to you Dobe?"

_'I knew he would say something like that.'_

* * *

"Mom!"

"Shiori what did I tell you? Don't you set one foot in that kitchen young man. I just finished cleaning it!" Sakura's voice caused the boy in question to stop in his tracks before he walked into the fresh and clean kitchen. Sakura came down the hall in a pair of sweats and one of Sasuke's shirts, with a tank top on under that. Her ever growing pink locks were pulled up away from her face in a sloppy bun, allowing a few strands to fall freely to her neck. "What are you guys doing here? And where's your father?"

"That's the problem! Orochimaru showed up and dad sent us here!"

"What? What was he thinking!? He doesn't have the strength to go up against him alone!" Sakura raced over to the door and fumbled with getting her scandals on.

"Um... mom, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like!? I'm going to help him, and then maybe I'll kill him myself for being stupid! Both of you stay here and watch the boys," she ordered before kissing both her babies, then leaving without another word.

"Brother... have you realized all we've been doing since we got here is baby sitting? Our skills and training were not made for this type of mission!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

"Come now Sasuke-kun, you should know from our training that those jutsu won't work on me." Kabuto smirked dodging the ball and two of Naruto's clones that came his way.

"You know he's right Teme, our old tricks won't work on these asses!"

"Hn."

"Wind style: Wind Dragon jutsu!"

"Fire style: Great Fire ball jutsu!"

_'When will they learn?'_ Kabuto was ready to jump away again, but he was shocked to see the wind dragon combined with the fire ball making one gigantic dragon, but this one was a lot faster than Sasuke's first fire ball. Kabuto tried to dodge the attack but was burnt at the lost second by the dragon's tail; charring his shirt and arm.

"So you have learned something while being here... you've learned to rely on others and become dependant on them; you've become weak. All the training lord Orochimaru gave you has gone to waste."

"Nothing he attempted to teach was worth my time."

"Oh? So the gift he bestowed upon you wasn't worth your time huh? Well did that power not help with killing your brother?"

"That curse was the cause of all this in the first place. If we didn't bump into him in the forest of the death none of this would have happened!"

"If you were a half second faster then lord Orochimaru wouldn't have bit you or... was it your plan to get the curse in the first place?"

"Sasuke, that's not true is it?" Naruto was having a hard time believing that.

"I didn't move because Sakura was there. I wasn't going to leave her."

_'Yeah I knew Teme wouldn't have purposely wanted the curse seal, even if he did seem pleased with it after a while.'_

"How sweet of you Sasuke-kun, to protect your teammate... and now I assume wife yes?" Kabuto looked to his future self for conformation of this theory. Orochimaru, who had been silent this whole time, simply nodded his head to the question thrown his way. "What say we go visit her shall we? Is she back in the village? Pregnant with a third child no doubt, I can't remember what the girl's name was but she will be brought forth soon correct?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Did that strike a cord, is she that important to you? Having bonds is a sign of weakness; or have you forgotten your clan's massacre?"

"Sasuke ignore him, he's just trying to piss you off!"

_'Don't you think I know that idiot?'_

"Naruto... what is going on?"

"This is troublesome." Both Neji and Shikamaru's voices drew the blonde's attention; who completely forgot they were still there.

"Um... it's a very long story that will have to want till later."

"Naruto look out!" Sasuke's warning went unheard by the hokage as Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of him and using one of his deadly medical jutsu, gently tapping Naruto's right leg and left arm; severing the muscles and tendons under the skin.

"Ah!"

"Naruto!" seeing the leader of their village attacked and hurt by some unknown force drew the Hyuga to his side.

"What type of jutsu was that?"

"He shot chakra into Naruto's body... his chakra isn't flowing through the parts of his body that Kabuto touched," Neji was puzzled by what his eyes were seeing.

"Nara, Hyuga... get him back to the village."

"The hell Teme! Agh... I'm not leaving you here with them!"

"You can't even stand up Dobe, what use are you? If you don't get those wounds fixed you'll lose the ability to use them. I'm not having your wife pissed at me for that."

"You can't possible be afraid of Hinata-chan... you!"

"Get him out of here now!"

"Teme!"

* * *

Despite his best effort to fight off the Hyuga, Naruto was unable to prevent him from dragging him away from the field. "Neji, just leave me and go and help Sasuke!"

"As much as I hate taking orders from him, the Uchiha is right. You need to be seen by a medic at the hospital; he can handle himself."

"No, you don't understand! Sasuke could die if someone doesn't go back there a-."

A massive wave of chakra errupted from the trees behind the three men, "What the hell was that?"

_'They've started.'_

"You're much slower than when you were under my training Sasuke-kun. What's wrong? Here I thought you wanted to kill me, you tried so hard to 6 years ago," Orochimaru's taunts were blocked out by the scrapping of kunai against kunai. Sasuke was busy protecting all his vital organs from being punctured or a limb being detached by Kabuto's swiftly moving right hand that was laced with chakra.

Having trained with the psychotic medical ninja before, Sasuke knew the damage he could cause a person with a single touch. After dodging another round of hand to hand combat, the Uchiha decided enough was enough and he wasn't getting anywhere playing these games. Jumping a good 20 feet away, all the while keeping an eye on the other man just watching them; Sasuke was just far enough away to launch another jutsu... only he was hoping this was the last one needed.

_'Sharingan!'_

"So, you finally bring out your sharingan huh? It doesn't matter if you copy my moves, you're still not as strong as I am." To prove his point, Kabuto performed a series of hands signs in a combination that Sasuke had never seen before by either man. Kabuto's already pale skin became a ghost white, and the sharingan watched as the soft, warm tissue transformed into that of hard, cold scales. "**Well... how to I look?"** The side of Kabuto's face that Orochimaru had already taken over was covered in those thick scales and a white horn, that looked like one of the ones Manda has, was sticking out of his skull. His lips were pulled back up to his cheek bone, showing sharp fangs. And his left hand was now sporting 5 sharp, white claws.

"You experimented on yourself?" Sasuke couldn't believe that he would do something so dangerous, that risked his life, just to get stronger. Sanity wasn't an issue here because Orochimaru was already insane way before Sasuke crossed his path. So it had to be Kabuto's natural curiosity of things that led up to what he was seeing now.

**"For some reason or another I knew you were going to come after me, to join my side again or kill me I wasn't sure. So I came prepared. And when my future self came to me I was surprised by the news he brought. Your sons cause a lot of trouble to my empire, I can't have anymore of them beginning created. But killing your wife wouldn't make much of a difference because you would just find another; so coming after you was the smarter choice."**

"It doesn't matter what you think you will do to me. My sons are already here, and if I die they will stop you."

**"Ah but you see that's the beauty of it all. Once I kill you, I will take the boys and raise them as my vessels; just like so many before them. With your speed and blood trait, and Sakura's strength and chakra control, you produced the perfect pair of shinobi."**

"You won't lay a hand on them." Sasuke didn't leave room for arguing as he threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai at his ex-sensei. But with Kabuto's new found speed it was impossible to hit him. In the back of his mind Sasuke could faintly sense his wife's chakra signal, and he realized it was approaching them. _' Sakura? Damn-it the boys must have told her what happened.'_ Now knowing his wife was in danger, put him on edge, and made him want to finish this faster.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? You don't wish your wife to see you fight for your life?" Orochimaru smirked also sensing Sakura moving towards them.

_'I don't want to use this, but I can't let Sakura get hurt.'_ "Ahh!" While he was deciding his finale method of attacking, Kabuto was able to get pass the Uchiha's defence long enough to tap him on the shoulder and sever the nerves and tendons in his right arm; leaving it as nothing but dead weight at his side.

**"It's not like you to be distracted Sasuke, this is over. What can you do with only one working arm?"**

"I don't need either of my arms to kill you." _'Mangekyou sharingan.'_ The minute the six pionted star appeared in the middle of his eyes, they began to burn and blood appeared at his tears ducks.

**"What the hell!?"** Kabuto became confused seeing these new eyes on the younger brother of Itachi, who he knew had them.

"Amaterasu," the black fires of hell burst out all over the field and onto Kabuto's clothes.

_'What the hell is this? Why won't the fire go out!?' _Kabuto was frantically trying to pat the fire out, but nothing he could think was working.

"So it was true, upon your brother's death he past his sharingan and it's abilities to you. You would have been the perfect vessel," Orochimaru watched from the side lines as the fight between his past self and the Uchiha, took a major turn in Sasuke's favor; but he didn't seem to be bothered by the out come.

* * *

The pain from using his brother's jutsu for too long was to much for Sasuke to hold. His vision was beginning to blur and he was starting to shake. _' Damn, I can't black out now. Kabuto is still moving, why hasn't he been engulfed in flames yet? If I don't stop it now... I'll really damage my eyes.'_ Another wave of pain shot through him, and that was all he could take at this point in the fight. He finally allowed the sharingan to slip back into the dark blacks of his eyes; cutting off the jutsu also, but not before it did a massive amount of damage to Kabuto's body. He was currently laying on the ground with 3rd degree burns all over his back and arms.

* * *

"No!" A loud screech from behind him told Sasuke that the future Orochimaru was feeling the burns the present one had passed out from. Sasuke couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face, knowing that he had won this fight and finally stopped these insane killer.

"Sasuke?... Sasuke where are you?" the whisper of Sakura's voice against the trees threw Sasuke from all thoughts of passing out from chakra agaustion.

"Sakura," he turned to where he was sure she was to appear in a matter of seconds; he didn't want either men to see her and try to attack her. Just as he was about to move towards the forest to stop her, a sharp pain shot through him. "Ahh!"

"I will not allow you to just walk away, not after everything I planned! I will kill you and then crush the leaf!" Orochimaru hissed in pain as his skin started peeling from his body and falling to the ground. But he was still able to twist the kunai he had plunged into his former stundent's chest.

It was getting hard for Sasuke to breathe, and stay conscience from all the blood loss. He had used up most, if not, all his chakra so he couldn't even push the other dying man away from him. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, and the fact that it was rapidly slowly down. _'Sakura... I'm sorry.'_

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

"SASUKE!"

**The End.....**

* * *

**Note: Okay, I know I left it hanging, but there will be one final chapter don't worry! What will happen if Sasuke is dead? Is he dead? What will Sakura do? What will happen to Setsumi? What will everyone else think? And is Orochimaru really dead?**

**For everyone that didn't get the end, Sasuke burnt up Kabuto from his time, so that effected Orochimaru from the future. He was dying from the burns his past self was giving by Sasuke. And Orochimaru, as a last resort stabbed Sasuke in the chest with the kunai Kabuto dropped. And Sakura was the one that screamed for Sasuke at the end, she just appeared as he was falling to the ground.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Dreams of the future  
sakura288  
YukiSakura328  
-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-  
GisIzzy  
chillaxin101  
ladyDV011  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Keep reviewing only one more chapter to go! **


	33. Epilogue: Sakura's thoughts

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note: Okay so this is the epilogue. The last chapter of this story! The whole thing is in Sakura's POV. I thought since I made one chapter way back in Sasuke's POV, I thought I should make for Sakura too. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV (June)**

I can't believe that... he's been gone for almost 3 years. Time has gone by so fast, everyone has nearly forgotten him.

I sit here on the porch of our home and watch my sons play in the front yard. The cool air of spring has been engulfed by the hot summer nights and dry days. Today however has been the only descent one in sometime.

"Mommma! Brover won't let me pway with snakey."

"That's because it's his Shiori-chan. You have your toad, he has his snake; let's not fight okay?"

"Oh-tay."

My little Shiori is now 3, yes I survived, and I have to say he's not as bad as I was trying to prepare myself for. When he started crawling was the worse, I had to move all the fragile items in the house to higher shelves. And all the kunai and other weapons we had I locked away in the study until both boys were much older.

"Big brover, slow down! Toru wait!" Shiori, with his chubby little legs, was chasing Setoru around my freshly planted white lilies. He was desperately trying to catch up with his brother, who was clamly walking around the flowers with a tiny smirk on his face. He knew Shiori was calling him, and in the back of my mind I vaguely wondered if this was how Itachi and Sasuke acted as children. But then I quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to imagine Setoru having the same fate as his uncle.

"Setoru-chan, slow down a little would you? So Shiori can walk with you."

The little black haired, dark green eyed 5 year old boy looked up at me through his thick bangs and smiled. "Yes Momma."

"Thank you sweetie."

My little man, always wants to make others so happy. I can't believe his 6th birthday will be coming up next month; he's grown so fast and looks so much like his father. I thank every god up there that he didn't get Sasuke's attitude... yet. And much to my displeasure, and I've kept it off, he will be enrolled in the academy in the beginning of July. Please give me the strength to survive this, one of my babies is leaving the nest. Even though he will only be there in the morning, that's still a big step for me.

* * *

"Gah!"

And now onto my new project, the baby girl I now hold in my arms. Setsumi was born last month, 6 pounds 5 onces, the blackest hair and brightest green eyes I've ever seen. She has the best of both her parents. And she has me and her father wrapped around her tiny little finger.

Speaking of Sasuke-kun... he is currently making her a bottle in the house. It still amazes me to this day how we got here. Three years ago I thought I was going to be a widow, and the boys were going to have to grow up without their father; and I wouldn't have my precious Setsumi right now.

Because Kabuto survived Sasuke's Amaterasu, barely, Orochimaru had stabbed Sasuke-kun in the heart just as I got there. Sasuke was too weak to get away from him and I was hysterical, thinking he was dying right there. I was so distraught that I didn't notice Orochimaru had moved away from him and was now approaching me.

Luckily my boys didn't listen to me, for once, and secretly followed back to the field. Shiori put an end to Kabuto, who was still laying on the ground, and Setoru went after Orochimaru. With a kunai to the right spot in the chest cavity, he was dead before he knew what happened.

With the boys there to protect me, I raced over to save my husband's life. He's lucky he married the best medic in the village.

"Sakura?"

I took my gaze off the boys to see the love of my life slidding the door closed. He came to the edge of the porch, and sat down next to me. "Is there a problem Sasuke-kun?"

He just smiled and reached over to take the whimpering baby from my arms, and fed her the bottle he warmed up. It's so strange to think that nearly 10 years ago this man sitting next to me, was so ready to kill me, and yet now he holds our third child with the gentleness and love I haven't seen since he was a child himself.

"So..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Three down... four to go?" he looked over to me with a smirk on his face, as I just rolled my eyes.

"We have all the time in the world to get on that."

"Momma! I hungry!"

"Alright Shiori-chan, I'll go start dinner. You keep an eye on your daddy with your sister okay?"

"Oh-tay!"

Yeah, my life can't get away better than right now. I'm glad I gave him a second chance. I'm glad the kids came from the future to show us what our lives would turn out to be. We may have lost some friends along the way... but we've gained family.

* * *

**Note: And that's it! See Sasuke didn't die! You can all love me now! I really enjoyed writing this story and the prequel to it. Many have asked for a sequel, but no I'm not doing one. I have some other stories I want to start soon, and spring break is coming in two weeks for me, so hopefully I'll be on a lot more to update some stuff. I want to add a few more chapters to my 'Inuyasha' story I have up. You should all go check that one out. And I'm coming up with a few new Sasuke/Sakura ones. Including the sequel to 'Teenagers are worse than toddlers' even though I said I wasn't doing to continue after that story, I decided to change my mind. So thank you to everyone that read this and until next time! SEE YA!**

**The final special thanks:  
**dominiqueanne  
ladyDV011  
chillaxin101  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
Dreams of the future  
YukiSakura328  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
sakka san

**And I just wanted everyone to know that I will be changing my name on here from Ry-Ry18 to xRaianx so next time you see a new story from me, it will be under that name. Again until till next time, SEE YA!**


End file.
